Life Is Strange Eternity War Episode 5 New Exodus
by WickDaLine
Summary: After a terrible revelation about Alex is unveiled to Max, Chloe returns to save Max and reconcile their differences. David struggles to recover from the traumatic events of Beirut and now must save his step-daughter and Max himself. With a newer threat in league with Ares that is the Dark Order, everything will go from bad to worse in the penultimate episode of Max's end journey.
1. Together Again

Previously on Life Is Strange: Eternity War…

"Listen, little cousin," said Alex. "She will get over it. I mean we help Chrysalis finish a war like this, anyone would.

* * *

"With all due respect," said Kristine. "I've burned that bridge with the herd. I've cut all ties with them a long time ago since the day I enlisted. Having no reason to commit such treason at all."

"Lieutenant Prescott," said Penske. "You are hereby ousted from the upcoming mission as well as every other mission beyond. You'll be escorted to the brig, relieved from duty, and I'll have a court-martial scheduled for when this war is done."

"We just got intel that the leader of the resistance group Fehr Dhaled is stationing refugees and his fighters in the Al Zarif valley," said David. "Dr. Kara Hendricks. A senior science officer of Chrysalis under resistance custody for a special project set in a dig site near the warzone. Project Tesseract as they call it."

"Our doctor may have vital information on the circumstances responsible for ConDef's latest attacks," said David. "Project Tesseract being said circumstances."

* * *

"We were lucky to secure Dr. Hendricks before the ConDef advance," said Dhaled.

"After Triple 4," said Hendricks. "We were to dispose of any evidence Project Elysium was responsible for the Neo-Chrysalis invasion in Portland. The same tech we used for that project we recycled for Project Tesseract. The project was designed to link a rift to a parallel realm similar to Elysium. Only this time, Tesseract links to a realm known as the Underworld."

* * *

"Your ass wouldn't even be alive if it weren't for her," said Rachel. "My ass wouldn't even be alive if not for her.

Max didn't just lie to me about the job," said Chloe. "She lied to me about a family secret of hers that she's kept from me since she first left me."

* * *

"My nephew Ares has dreamed of a goal for centuries in the longevity," said Hades. "His entire life had been spent in believing mortal life can only survive should only half it be sustained in existence."

* * *

"Time is running short, Traveler," said Chronos. "You must hurry while there's still time to complete your quest. Go to Meridian Prime. There you will find the Ark of Genesis and foil Ares's plot to obliterate half your people living on the Earth. But be warned, the shard can never touch the fingers of Ares. Protect it with your life if you will. Ares is only two shards away from his dream."

Alex and I have been floating on the stormy sea for almost an hour and the ConDef boats were catching up to us by the dozens. I make sure the windshield wipers are on and our guns we locked and loaded to defend ourselves when need be.

"Max, they're gaining on us!" Alex shouted.

"Head straight to the island!" Alex navigated. "Watch it, watch it!"

"Oh, shit!" I startled.

The big ConDef boat drives into us and rams us off our boat and destroys our boats in two. Causing the two of us to go overboard and into the saltwater.

"Max!" Alex screamed.

* * *

"Whenever my men fail, Ares cuts them down like pigs," said Alkaline. "But whenever we fail, we're let off the hook. Don't you ever feel my men are more expendable than the two of us? That he's only stalling our death for a looser end to tie down?"

"Ares has been a messiah for many armies for generations in the making," said Joanna. "Though his morality is flawed, his leadership isn't."

* * *

"No matter what becomes of Kristine, I know we'll be okay," said David. "Because this is how we survive. We tell ourselves…the enemy of my enemy…is my friend."

Cayce and Kristine kiss for the first time.

* * *

"Meridian Prime!" Alex rejoiced. "The long-lost legendary HOW utopia. Discovered after one-hundred years by one Alexis Caulfield."

"And?" Max thought.

"And, and her younger, slightly less charming cousin who happened to be tagging along for the ride Maxine Caulfield. You know, I always knew you'd make something out of yourself one day."

* * *

"Here's Ezra, Jeremiah," said Max. "Founders of Meridian Prime. All marked with the word 'traitor'. Not 'murderer'. Not 'tyrant'."

"'Traitor'," said Alex.

* * *

"Citizens of Beirut!" Dhaled echoed to the crowd. "Now is your time! Take back your city!"

"I'm hurt, Commander," said Flint with another cough of blood. "I…tell my little brother…my mom…dad…tell 'em I love 'em. And…and…"

"No mission too difficult…no sacrifice too great," said Mason as his last words before being gutted in the heart by Thanatos's weapon and dying instantly.

"No!" David screamed.

A telepathic force shoved us away against the wall. The force being caused by Apollo's powers. Then Apollo telepathically restrains us with scrap metal to subdue the three of us. We struggle some to no avail.

"Many have opposed me and tried to kill me for matters I found necessary for the good of the universe," said Ares. "None have outlived so. I will leave you to your fates. Only the reclamation will decide that."

* * *

Thing is, Max," said Joanna. "You're family once descended upon the herd's family tree for generations. And now you're the last heir to the HOW family tree. One chosen to have your time power and all that gibberish."

Joanna returns her aim at me and I warn her she was making a mistake. Then Alex got in front of me to protect from whatever bullet comes out of Joanna's barrel. And then Joan shoots Alex in the arm that leaves a bleeding graze on it. Causing me to accidentally slip off the cliffside and fall down into the river at the bottom. I scream to death as I fall.

"Max!" Alex cried.

* * *

Chapter 1: Together Again

Max – Age 17 (POV)

Alex – Age 20

November 3rd, 2012

7:29 PM

Seattle, Washington

Beacon Hill

A few hours pass after being sawed in twos by Fredrick the Eccentric. As soon as the show was over, Fernando and Kristen left us and Alex and I took the train back to our neighborhood of Beacon Hill and walked the rest of the way home. My big cousin and I walked down the block to my house and were laughing out loud and talking about my voluntary performance on stage with Fredrick.

"You shoulda seen the look on your face when you were cut in half like a ham!" Alex chuckled. "You were absolutely shitting yourself! You – were – shitting – yourself!"

"Shut the fuck up, Alex!" I chuckled. "You're embarrassing me!"

"'And now, prepare to be amazed by my first ever eccentric trick on this fine young lady named Max as she is about to be split in too!'"

"Stop that, Alex! Seriously, I already regret coming up there to volunteer for that bozo."

"Come on, Max. You won't guess how many eccentric people I've meant in my travels with Dad who have made me uncomfortable but started to grow on over the years."

"Like who? Like the dude from the Taj Mahal who made Dad and I meditate in a mandapam. We had to take our shoes off or they'd throw us out for infidelity."

"Infidelity?"

"You know what I mean."

"No, I don't know what you mean."

"Their religion Hinduism is what I mean. Of course, we didn't become Hindus ourselves but we were showing respect to it."

"Whatever you say, ma'am."

Alex turned her head and offered me to take her hand so we could hold hands together walking ourselves home. She smiled invitingly and I figured maybe holding hands can cheer me up from my embarrassment. So, I give her a light smile, take her hand and continue walking.

"You know what," said Alex. "You and I need to go on an adventure. Together. We can leave tonight."

"Excuse me?" I wondered. "Are you cereal?"

"Yes, I'm cereal! Let's both skip town and never turn back!"

"Oh, come on, Alex. Don't be stupid."

"What do you mean? Didn't we agree earlier that we'd go?"

"Yeah. Eventually, maybe?"

"Let's go, right now!"

"No, Alex! Let's not!"

"Okay, then. Why not?!"

I sighed stressfully. Then I give Alex reason not to go immediately at this time of night.

"For starters," I begin. "We still have parents to go home to who's roofs we still live under. Not to mention we have no money to book any fights to where you'd want to. Much less for hotels, food, clothes, whatever."

"Oh, don't be like that Max," said Alex. "I use credit cards and paychecks to back me up. Plus, a bank account I can borrow money from and we won't even have to spend a fortune. And I think our parents can live without us for some time. Besides, when was the last time they've ever treated us fairly, huh?"

"They still care about us and we still care for them. Everything they've done for us may not have always been the fairest, but I have dreams of my own I'd like to achieve. That being photography."

"There's no rule or law that says no photography in our little journey. You can make a reputation and even career photographing the globe."

"And where would our adventures take us if it were up to you?"

"If it were up to me? How 'bout you? What uniquely twisted location does Max and Alex Caulfield equal?"

"Hmm…how 'bout an indefinitely long adventure around the world in eighty days?"

"That sounds like the greatest idea anyone's ever thought of. Stolen from the writings of Jules Verne."

"Never read that book."

"You and me, on a hot air balloon, filling up our load with hilarious souvenirs and flying overseas. We may come across the Eiffel Tower, the Himalayas, the Amazon River, the list is infinite. And one day, we'd find someplace to land. Whether it'd be the beaches of Hawaii, the islands of Japan, the Bahamas, wherever. Then we'd run into a sacred land full of natives who ambush us with bows and spears and then say 'Halt! You shall not pass outsiders! This is sacred land! Who are you and where do you come from?!' Then I'll say 'Please don't hurt us! We're just tourist! We're too young to be ravaged!'"

"You're so full of shit."

"Oh, what a lovely night this is! I can feel the whole world just hugging us together right now!"

Alex giggled to herself and the optimistic and naïve big cousin she was, I was the one more doubtful and realistic. I sighed in disbelief and wanted her to cease her overconfidence.

"Alex, can we just stop for a second?" I asked her. "If you don't mean this, and are just saying this for the sake of saying this, then the life you want us to have is never going to happen."

"Oh, shut the front door!" Alex snapped. "I've never been more serious in my whole life!"

The two of us hold our two hands and do a merry-go-round on the asphalt. Alex still had the habit of making me cheer up every time I felt blue. Only I was going to need a bit more convincing than Alex saying she's serious.

"Max, what exactly can it take to convince you?" Alex wondered.

**X/SQUARE/LM – TRUST**

**B/CIRCLE/RM – LOYALTY**

"What about trust, Alex?" I asked. "Can I trust you with everything you do wherever we go?"

"Well, of course, you can, Max," replied Alex. "You can trust anything I say. No secrets kept."

"Thing is, Chloe and I used to say the same thing about an adventure of a lifetime. An adventure to treasure island. And look where we ended up instead. I hear my voice every day on the tape recorder I left Chloe after the funeral. Imagining her curled up on the floor, holding the recorder tightly, and weeping herself to death. Even crying herself to sleep every night over how I left her when she needed me the most. I still hate my parents for making us leave to this city and Chloe and Joyce were just beginning to bury a good man of theirs. I really don't want us to find ourselves in the same place I was four years ago."

"You're overthinking yourself, Max. If you don't want things like that to happen, then maybe you shouldn't say things like that either."

"And just because I don't say things as such, doesn't mean it won't happen."

My phone buzzed and I picked it up to read a text from Mom.

**Mom: Max, it's late. When are you coming home?**

"It's Mom," I sighed. "Asking me when I'm coming home as if I'm twelve again."

"Hey, want to come to my house instead?" Alex asked. "Dad has a game of dominos we can play and you can sleep in at my place if you like."

"Sure, I can do that, I guess. I'll just have to tell Mom."

**Max: I'm gonna sleep in at Alex's if that ok.**

**Mom: Very well. Be sure to come back in the morning.**

**Max: Sure.**

Then Alex's phone buzzed and she received a text from Fernando. Which I wasn't going to like.

"Oh, boy, Max," said Alex.

"What?" I wondered.

"Fernando's saying hashtag Max Sawfield is trending right now on Twitter."

"On Twitter? What are you – wait, the magic show? Me sawed in half?! He posted that online?!"

"Looks that way. He sent me the link to it."

"Are you kidding me?! For fuck's sake, Fernan!"

"Oh, relax, Max. He says it's getting over a thousand likes and hundreds of retweets."

"You relax! I never want anything humiliating in my life posted on fucking Twitter! God, my life is so over!"

"No one's life is over until it's over."

"Tell that to Gus when we see him again at school. I'm so getting made fun of over this."

* * *

Max – Age 21 (POV)

Chloe – Age 23

July 23rd, 2017

10:22 AM

Meridian Prime

Meridian Rainforest

"Alex changed my life so much," I said to Chloe who was treating my head wound. "She was just like Rachel. Adventurous, overconfident, naïve, even deceptive at times. All her tenacity was determined upon nothing but the great journey of a lifetime."

Chloe had been treating my head injury with some gauze and alcohol as soon as she woke me up after being washed out by the river. I sat there explaining more about Alex like I should've four years back in Chloe's room as Chloe herself played nurse.

"She wanted nothing more for us than to become explorers and adventurers while I wanted to be a photographer. Ow."

"Okay, just hold still," said Chloe.

The rubbing alcohol stung a bit as it touched the graze on my forehead.

"You know," I continued. "For a while, it felt like…if we weren't taking turns getting into trouble…it was because we got in trouble together. And…after I lost her I – or after I thought I lost her…"

"You didn't want to bring her back up again," said Chloe.

"Something like that. Well, that's it. Now you know everything."

"With you, I doubt that's everything. But…it's a lot."

"Love to know what you're thinking."

"I'm thinking that you're lucky that I found you when I did."

"Yeah."

"I'm glad you didn't lose a limb or anything. It would've been a royal pain getting you out of here."

"How did you find me anyway?"

"Oh, you know. Easy. Just follow the sound of gunfire."

"No, I mean how did you get here?"

I look up at the sky to see the obvious. Bryan's plane flying sky high as the eye can see as his engine is overhead on our ground.

"Oh…of course," I said.

Chloe reached for her radio and spoke to Bryan.

"Come in, Bryan," she said.

_"__Hey, Chloe,"_ responded Bryan. _"How's she doing?"_

"Oh, you know. She's banged up but she's alive. Par for the course. Now we just need to rescue the other Caulfield."

_"__What do you mean?"_

"I'll let Max tell you."

Chloe tossed me the radio and I speak to my Uncle. I should scream and lash out him right fucking now for the lies and secrets he knew all along! Even longer than since this trip began.

"Hey, Uncle Bryan," I scoffed. "Glad you can join us."

_"__Yeah, I wouldn't miss it. So, what happened to Alex?"_

"Joan's got her."

_"__Shit. You know where they are?"_

"Yeah. They're heading to the northern side of the island. See if you can find a place to set down over there. Once we get Alex, we're going to need to get outta here pretty quick."

_"__Copy that. I'll send Rachel and Frank down there once I do."_

"By the way, Bryan, Joan told me a little story of hers that you and Alex having been keeping from me for far too long."

_"__What story?"_

"You know what story. Your Herd of Whales story you've been meaning to tell me when we saw each other again. And when we do, we're gonna have a nice long conversation about it. Capiche?"

Bryan remained silent on the radio for a second. No surprise why.

_"__Very well. When we meet again, I'll make good on my promise."_

"What an asshole, right?"

_"__I'll fill you in on everything when I see you."_

"Yeah, I can't wait."

_"__Look, you two be safe down there."_

"You know us."

Now that Chloe and I were together again, she lent me back my pistol that I take back from her. Chloe was already armed with her own pistol holstered next to her waist so we could fight back against ConDef posted on the island.

"Trade ya," said Chloe.

I gave her back the radio in exchange for my gun and thanked her.

"Thanks," I said.

"Sure," she said.

"No, I mean…thanks for saving me. Again."

"I almost didn't this time."

"Right."

"C'mon. I got us a ride."

**Note: So, I'm back guys. It's been almost two months since I finished episode 4 and two months of so much I've had and wanted to do since that has kept me from writing. Binging season 3 of Better Call Saul, watching a terrible season of Fear the Walking Dead, watching an amazing final season of Preacher, playing Gears 5, Control, and Borderlands 3, replaying Telltale's The Walking Dead series on the Definite Series Collection, et cetera, et cetera. Not to mention I'm being forced to retake some classes in college in the spring while taking gen eds this fall. Which is getting me held back from senior classes. Which I don't wish to get into.**

**I've also been working on an outline for my next story after this one which will be a Mass Effect story. A sequel to Andromeda and I've put the outline on hold in favor of getting back to writing this. And yes, I did play episode 4 of Life Is Strange 2. Which in my opinion is the best episode by far!**

**Enjoy the penultimate episode of Max's final season. Until next time, stay tuned and golden!**

**P.S. The flashback is another homage to Before the Storm in case you haven't guessed.**


	2. Grieving

Chapter 2 Grieving

David

July 23rd, 2017

11:58 AM

USCC Oregon

Mediterranean Sea

I sit down in the locker room holding the dog tags of Lieutenant Jeb Mason and Private Flint Wheeler. The two who had surrendered their lives on the homefront of Beirut. Two brave soldiers in Valor who have now left behind families from Beaver Creek and Portland.

The longer I stare at their tags, the longer I see their bodies succumbed to their deaths. One who was ripped in half like a butchered pig and the other impaled to rebar and eventually the spear held by one of Ares's thugs. As if Alkaline and Kristine's aunt weren't enough pressure on team Ares, we're now faced with more boogiemen who have awoken out of Ares's closet.

And now I have Chloe and Max to worry about whose lives may be on my conscience as well. I clench my fingers squeezing the tags in place, bite my lip, and tighten my eyes shut knowing what's worse to come. Why couldn't Joyce talk Chloe out of helping Max harder? Same reason she couldn't be talked out of her delinquency phase? Has my step-daughter really changed on any fronts whatsoever?

Then I hear someone come in. It was Joyce and Cayce checking up on me. Knowing I haven't spoken a word since I came back to the Oregon. They both came inside the locker room with a saddened and worried frown.

"If you came here to coddle me," I said. "Just leave me be."

"He speaks," said Cayce.

"David, please," said Joyce.

"I said! – Just. Leave. Me. Be."

"Penske wants us in CIC in ten," said Cayce. "Whenever you're done moping, don't be late."

Cayce left the room. Joyce stayed to comfort me. As much as I wanted her out, I at least had company with my wife and no one else.

"You sent her off this ship, didn't you?" I asked her. "When I one-hundred percent told her not to."

"I tried to talk her out of it," she replied. "But you know how she is."

"I don't care how she is! Either she hasn't changed or you haven't."

"What's that mean?"

"It means – it doesn't matter what it means. I lost a good lieutenant today, Joyce. I lost the kid of all people. Both who are now leaving behind families. God, Flint…if – he's was no younger or older than Chloe. If that actually had been Chloe -"

"David, don't you dare! Chloe is not going out like that!"

"She might as well if she's out there alone on some stupid ass island Max is on."

"She's not alone, David. She has Rachel, her former drug dealer Frank, and Max's uncle with her. You know how much Max means to Chloe and I can't even blame her. Only because Max is someone special to me too. I've loved Max like my secondary daughter and I'd do precisely what Chloe is doing now if I had the strength to do so. Chloe is strong, David. It's how William and I raised her."

"I didn't raise her to be a soldier out there in the field."

"She's a soldier now in my book. She may have done unforgivable things to us in the past but seeing her now, she's making up for all of that. I'll be back in the sanctuary. You should go see your admiral before it's too late."

* * *

Kristine

July 23rd, 2017

12:01 PM

USCC Oregon

Mediterranean Sea

I lie down on my bed. Still confined to my quarters as punishment for my HOW mark. I lay there thinking of what the team and I went through in Beirut. For the first time in a long while, I actually laid eyes on the monster who turned my family into monsters, broke everyone I cared about bad, and painted my family's name black. And now I was breaking bad myself.

I sit upon my bunk bed grieving. Thinking about how horrifying it was to witness Flint and Mason brutally killed by Ares's goons like that. I was also thinking about what they'd do to Mom if they ever discovered her role in the herd. It felt like the Prescott name was dying with the two of us.

"It's a sad, sad, world out there, isn't it?" A voice asked next to me.

It was none other than the voice of my late brother Nathan Prescott. Sitting next to me in my hallucinating state of mind. Talking to me through my subconsciousness.

"How does it feel, Krissy?" Nathan asked. "To be hated, shunned, detested, and persecuted when you're all alone without your best sibling to be there for you. It's how I felt when I was alone in Blackwell. It's how I felt when my friends turned against me. I really thought anything with Prescott on it, nothing can go wrong for me. And now it seems you've learned the hard way as I have. Just where were you when I needed my big sister's love and support the most?"

"Wherever I was Nathan was not my choice," I replied. "I'd do anything for my little brother if I was ever there for you. Anything."

"And yet here we are. I'm dead in an Arcadian grave while your sitting moping and doping in your stank ass quarters. Reminds me of the prison I used to live in back in our family's dormitory."

"Maybe Cayce is right. Maybe this isn't my fault. Even if I was there for you, I couldn't have stopped what was coming to you. Nevertheless, I would die for you, Nathan. I'd take a bullet for you if I could. I'd stop Dad from cracking his belt at you and I'd stop Jefferson from poisoning your mind with his insanity and I'd stop Crosby from having you killed and I'd stop Joanna from the evil Ares manipulated her on."

"Well you couldn't stop all that from happening now, could you?" An older voice said to me whom I knew belonged to. I didn't even want to turn my head around to confirm that.

"Dad," I hissed.

"So, you're calling me that now I see," my disgraced father said in my hallucination. I make sure to stare at the floor and never look him in the eye.

"I also see that not only have you gotten yourself involved in Chrysalis of all places," he continued. "But you've also revealed your mark to Chrysalis as well. I used to believe you were the smartest child of mine. Smarter than Nathan perhaps. And yet you've proven me wrong. The two of you are one of a kind. Dumbass sister of the year. Nice. Whew. What now? You really fucked yourself over this time. If not your own mother too."

"You and Joan are the only reasons I'm forced to wear this stupid ass mark that makes me more of an outsider beyond Chrysalis," I said. "All because -"

"Because of what, Kristine?! Don't even give me the cry baby story about how I destroyed this family. We were blackmailed into selling weapons to quantum terrorists in order to keep the family rich enough for Arcadia Bay to grow and help the good people of the town. What choice did we have?"

"What choice did we have?! You allowed a psychotic photographer into Blackwell with open arms while I was sent away to some shithole in Brazil with the Peace Corps. And for what? Just to prove to myself how good I was to you? To prove that I'm the future prodigy of the Prescotts? Everything I've ever hated about myself comes from you! Nathan knew it, Mom knew it, and I knew it! Did you ever stop to think that maybe Nathan actually needed treatment? Did you ever consider feeding the homeless or finding cures for cancer? No! Instead, you get worked up into letting Nathan go unhinged, build a hideous darkroom for Jefferson, run Neo-Chrys for Crosby, and let Joanna get manipulated into her evil cult. Congratulations! You're the world's greatest dad! I'll give you a mug for everything our family has been shat on for!"

"You know what, Kristine? Nathan and I may be dead, but it's not too late to make this right for yourself. Or perhaps make it right for me. I used to tell your brother that in order for him to deal with his problems, it was to never show weakness that would make him look bad. Otherwise, he was only making himself look bad. I may have destroyed our own family beyond repair but you're destroying it even more by uncovering that mark of yours. So, if you wish to make it right all you have to do is look me in the eye."

At first, I resist looking at that monster in the eyes. Even tighten my eyelids as my head is turned downwards like a kindergartner.

"Kristine," said Dad. "Look. At. Me. Right now."

"Go. To. Hell," I hiss.

"I'd look at him if I were you, Kris," said Nathan. "You know Dad doesn't take insubordination lightly."

"Kristine, look at me right now or you will be sorry."

"Come one, Krissy. You're daddy's little girl. You're my big sister. And your Dad's favorite child who's made him prouder than I could ever make him."

"Look at me now, Kris. Look at me now."

"Look at him now, Kristine. Look at him now."

"Look at me now!"

"Look at him now!"

"Look at me now!"

"Look at him now!"

"LOOK AT ME NOW!"

"LOOK AT HIM NOW!"

I instantly jump out of my bunk bed and explode with all my rage.

"Shut up!" I screamed. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

And then my father and brother disappear. My hallucinogenic state of mind ended with my rage quit. It was all over. I could no longer take the pain of my dad and brother's annoying ass voices and it broke me so much that I break down crying and weeping down on my knees.

Then I hear someone unlocking the door to my quarters. I turn my head to the door and immediately wipe my tears and sniff my breakdown out. The door opens and Cayce comes inside.

"Hey, there," he said. "Penske wants us in CIC right now."

"Why would he want me there?" I wondered. Still drying my tears.

"Penske is letting you out of here."

Then I'm intrigued.

"They finished reviewing you're account and have picked up any evidence suggesting you should be tried," continued Cayce. "You're charges are being dropped."

I try smiling about this suddenly great news but I'm still getting over my hallucinations.

"You feeling alright?" Cayce asked.

"I'm okay," I replied. Wiping a tear. "Just still getting over everything that happened back there in Beirut. Surely everyone isn't taking what they did to Mason and Flint lightly."

"It's nobody's fault, Kris. C'mon. The admiral wants us in five."

* * *

David

July 23rd, 2017

12:11 PM

USCC Oregon

Mediterranean Sea

Cayce, Kristine, as well as the rest of Valor, and I are at the CIC room on the bridge where Captain Harvest and Admiral Penske wait for us. The admiral and captain were monitoring Beirut through projection on the CIC status board. Projecting the sandstorm merging into the ruins of the city. What remained of the resistance and Chrysalis had been evacuated in time before the storm hit and had been taken back to the first fleet safely.

"Resistance forces are in full retreat," said Harvest. "It is no longer safe for us to remain near the coastline."

"Lucky for us," said Penske. "We all made it out of there in the nick of time before things went to hell. And the resistance is taking shelter on this ship the others in the fleet. A shame Dhaled was captured before he could get out of there. Now it seems that Valor has suffered two tragic casualties today."

Everyone around the table was saddened by the loss of Mason and Flint. Their deaths will not go unpaid.

"Nobody could've predicted Ares and his Dark Order thugs would overcome us the way they did," said Kristine.

"To hell with predictions," I said. "Beirut's lost, Dhaled is captured, Chloe is out there with her friends finding Max, and now Flint and Jeb are gone. That's all on me. I'm sick of ConDef beating us to the punch."

"Let's kick them in the balls first for a change," said Logos. "Make them pay for the rookie and LT Mason."

"I'm with Logos," said Cage. "We all knew the stakes going into those capital towers, but nothing like this Ares figure has orchestrated. Does anyone know where he could be hiding? Anyone?"

"I never thought I'd say this," I said. "But I think I may have something."

"Let's hear it, Madsen."

I touch the CIC tablet on the table and point us towards the location Chloe mentioned Max had gone to earlier back before the fighting at the capital towers. The island called Meridian Prime located in the sea the fleet was sailing.

"Earlier today," I begin. "Chloe informed me where Max was going. A remote island miles from our coordinates in the Mediterranean. Allow me to confirm the Max Caulfield is Ares's primary target. I can't get into the details but Ares said that he'd be going after her. If Max is on that island, that's where he'll be going next. That's where Chloe could be too."

"Now hold on a second," said Cayce. "How do we know for sure Ares is coming after this Max girl and on this island specifically?"

"Because you and I are the only two eyes and ears who witnessed Ares say it to himself on that roof. We have to take that chance. Admiral, permission to make this personal and that I only take Kristine and Cayce with me to Meridian Prime. I don't wish to lose any more people on my team than I have to over two people I care for."

"Permission granted, Madsen," said Penske. "Perhaps I owe it to the girls as well."

"Let's cool our jets for a minute," said Cage. "Just remember that this is my team and not yours, David. Whoever on this team is not yours to lose."

"As your superior, Cage, I'm allowing Madsen to voluntarily find Max and his step-daughter with Foley and Prescott. Unless anyone else holds whatever vital intel related to Ares, consider this meeting adjourned. A word for the three of you, before you go."

As the rest of Valor Squad left CIC, my closest comrades and I hear out what Penske says to us.

"Lieutenant Prescott," he begins. "That will be the final time you'll be addressed, lieutenant. I'm sure Foley has informed you of the deal. I'll be dropping the charges and canceling your court-martial but you're never to be an officer of Chrysalis again as punishment for your secrecy."

"Sounds like the fairest penalty you have to offer, sir," said Kristine.

"As for you, Madsen, good luck finding those two. I'd also like to say that we have Dr. Hendricks on this ship right now researching that Eternium you found at MIT and deciphering the language of that book you found in Canyon Springs. The doctor may have something as soon as you return."

"Just what the doctor ordered, Admiral," I said.

"Foley, keep an eye on these two. I may be letting Kristine out of the woods but I'm still taking precautions necessary."

"Maybe I was wrong about her too, Admiral," said Cayce. "But I'll still keep an eye out."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to inform the families of Lieutenant Mason and Private Wheeler that they were killed in Beirut."

Penske left us on our own as he exited CIC.

"I'll go ask Lynch for a ride and give her the coordinates," I said to Cayce and Kristine. "I know our last mission was far less than trouble-free, but now's not the time for grieving. We get to that island, find Max and Chloe, and bring them back to the Oregon. Sound fair?"

"Fair's fair, Commander," said Cayce. "I won't insubordinate you this time."

"Penske may have demoted me," said Kristine. "But people like Max and you're step-daughter Chloe deserve my kindness. Unlike what Dad tried to do to them years ago."

**Note: Just a head up, it's that time of year for me in college where I'm doing mid-terms and have to get them done earlier this year. I also like to note that I'm making an attempt where Kristine will be dealing with her insecurities due to her trauma from Beirut in this episode. And where she'll have another hallucination or two by her two most hated family members.**

**Until next time, stay tuned and golden!**


	3. Captive State

Chapter 3 Captive State

Joanna

July 23rd, 2017

10:45 AM

Meridian Prime, Meridian Prime

High Rent District

I ride on a 4x4 with Elias in the middle of the High Rent District of Meridian Prime. Or what's left of it. With Alex and Colonel Dhaled from Beirut in our capture and Max presumed dead from the fall, our troops were setting up an outpost in the ruined colony on the island. The driver drove us into the colony now being used for our home base. Elias and I were lucky to have Ares's mercy capturing Alex for questioning. We had our men take her away somewhere in the outpost with Dhaled to be imprisoned.

The driver stopped near the front checkpoint of the staging ground our men were setting up in the colony and we were granted access inside. Elias and I had a few words before we got off our vehicle.

"I can't believe we allowed Max to give us the slip once more," said Elias. "We're so lucky we get to keep our heads intact thanks to holding Alex and the colonel prisoner."

"And we know have the Dark Order with us," I said. "Just what the doctor ordered."

"Just what the god ordered."

Then we hear Ares's dragon fly above us patrolling the skies over the ConDef settlement with Ares himself mounted on. Ares himself glance down at me riding on his dragon as I turn my head up and glance back at him. Then Ares flees away and rides off elsewhere.

The driver stops the 4x4 near a ruined administration building where we see the new faces Ares brought from Beirut. Apollo, Nemesis, Thanatos, and Hephaestus. Elias and I hop out of the vehicle and are greeted by Apollo.

"Greetings, Ms. Prescott," said Apollo. "Greetings, General Alkaline. We've never properly introduced each other when we first arrived. I'm Apollo. God of prophecies. And these are my counterparts Nemesis, goddess of vengeance. Thanatos, the god of death. And Hephaestus, the god of masonry. Ares has spoken highly of the lady of the Herd of Whales as well as the general of the Continuum Defense Front we were told about. Which must be you."

Apollo takes my head and kisses it. An inviting god he was.

"And you're the Dark Order we were told about," I said. "I assume you're counterparts will be in our favor?"

"The Dark Order will provide you with any succor necessary in our mission to the great journey," said Apollo. "Nemesis is a cunning warrior at best. Furious with her skill but patient with her strong will. Thanatos can strike annoying with a quick death. Hephaestus is a brutish stooge but succeeds at every task assigned to him. I, on one hand, shall be your advisor continuing your quest to the Ark of Genesis."

"Where's Alex Caulfield and Fehr Dhaled?" Elias asked.

"Your prisoners are being held in a brig your troops found for us," replied Apollo. "If you wish to speak with them, follow us."

Alex

July 23rd, 2017

10:49 AM

Meridian Prime, Meridian Prime

High Rent District

ConDef soldiers threw me in an old cell that was once the brig of the building. The men tossed my body against the floor and immediately locked the cell door shut. I get and come at the door holding the bars of the cell as Alkaline's people leave the brig.

"Hey, assholes!" I yelled. Rattling the cell bars. "You hurt cousin and you're all dead men! You hear me! Dead!"

I kick the bars in anger and frustration. Then I yelp.

"I couldn't have said that better myself," said a voice behind me.

Turns out I had a cellmate with me. A man in military gear who wasn't ConDef but had an Arabian accent when first hearing his voice.

"And who the hell are you?" I asked. "You certainly don't look like some disorderly ConDef who drank on the job."

"That's because I'm not," replied the man. "My name's Dhaled. What of yours?"

"Alex. So, how did a non-ConDef end up in this hellhole?"

"I was with the Lebanese Resistance movement fighting against ConDef in Beirut until those animals captured me here. May I ask the story behind your imprisonment?"

"I was with my cousin traveling here on a boat in the middle of the storm and then a ConDef boat rammed us over and crashed our ride on the shore. Max and I got split up by those gangsters and now here I am. At least I'm not the only one in a captive state. You said you were with what resistance?"

"Lebanese. My men did all they could in Beirut. Threw everything they had those monstrosities until they were none but me."

"Beirut, huh? Interesting."

Then I remembered an Eternity Shard was located somewhere in Beirut according to the cartographer Max and I found back in Vancouver. Could this Dhaled guy know anything about that?

"You said you were in Beirut, right?" I wondered. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about an Eternity Shard, would you? A Space Shard?"

"What do you know that?" Dhaled wondered.

"I asked you first, buddy."

"You ask a lot, buddy. All knew is what Commander Madsen learned about it when I brought him to Project Tesseract. What's your business on it?"

"Long story short, Max and I have been looking for Eternity Shards as well. We found one in Greece. Another one in Rome. We recently found another on a smaller island off the coast of Meridian. Our reason for being here was to get to the Ark of Genesis."

"What's an Ark of Genesis?"

"Are they in here?" A voice said coming inside the brig. One that I recognize.

"Right this way," another voice said that I didn't recognize.

Then I see Joanna and Alkaline approaching the cell with another strange individual I didn't recognize who didn't look like anyone from this century. The individual himself almost looked like a mix between Virgil from the Devil May Cry series and Ebony Maw from the Marvel universe. A man wearing a trench coat and featured with a wrinkled face and pale hair.

The three of them pause by the cell door and stare at the two of us on the inside with a detestable frown. I give them the stink eye as well.

"And to believe Fernando was my greatest disappointment," said Joanna. "Now it's you with even colder feet, Alex. I'm not even sure what to with you at this point."

"How 'bout we skip all the pleasantries and get to the part where you kill us both right now," I said.

"Unfortunately, it's not up to me what happens to you next. It's not up to Alkaline either. It's why I needed you more than Max alive back up on that cliffside. Our new best friend Apollo here will be responsible for you now."

"Apollo?"

"Is the cousin in here?" A deeper voice said approaching the cell.

The voice had belonged to none other than the mighty Ares. Joanna, Alkaline, and Apollo took a bow as Ares stopped his feet by the cell door next to them. I was now seeing Ares without a helmet and some of his armor pieces removed. Ares had extra long mullet hair with a braided beard under his chin. He was still wearing his gauntlet now carrying five Eternity Shards including the Space Shard. We haven't seen eye to eye before but the last time I saw him was with Fernando before he jumped.

"Where's you're cousin?" Ares asked.

"I don't know," I answered. "All I know is that you look less scary without your helmet on. That's for sure. And you now have five shards this time including the Space Shard, I assume?"

"He has the shard?" Dhaled wondered.

"It is I who asks the question," reminded Ares. "In fact, I will now leave you with my closest acolyte Apollo. He will interrogate you on more…extreme manner. And if you don't answer his questions correctly, the consequences will be more extreme than the interrogation itself."

"What about Colonel Dhaled?" Alkaline asked. "What do we do with him?"

"We'll deal with him later."

Max

July 23rd, 2017

10:24 AM

Meridian Prime

Meridian Rainforest

"So…we're headed to the northern side of the island?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, New Exodus," I said. "It's home to the founders of Meridian Prime."

"And that's where Joanna is taking your cousin."

"The ark is probably there. Just need to save Alex before they find it."

Chloe and I walked across the shallow river to start our crusade to New Exodus and rescue Alex. I was still torn over Alex's secret which Bryan had been protecting from me as well. For what it was worth, I just hoped he was keeping Rachel and Frank safe up there on the plane.

I turned my head to my right to see a small waterfall at the end of the river. The current was definitely drifting to where the water was falling. I'm glad I didn't fall through there.

"Holy crap," I said. "Good thing I didn't go over."

"Max, hey, it's this way," said Chloe.

"Yeah, I know. I was just ah…checking the waterfall."

The two of us resumed our path and up a hill away from the river. We come over to a mudslide to where we see a 4x4 at the far top. Had to be Chloe's ride she drove to get here. We weren't going to get to it from a steep mudslide but there's always another way around.

"Look, up there," said Chloe. "I borrowed it from your ConDef friends."

"You slid all the way down from here?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was the quickest way to get down to you. Now we just gotta figure out another way back up."

Then we see an old wooden ladder we could use to get around. Had a latch to it us to lock it down and raise it. One of us can boost up there and unlock it to lower it.

"Max, boost me up this ladder?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, here," I said.

I boost Chloe upward and she gripped herself on a ledge to reach for the latch and lower the ladder for me. I climb the ladder and we both continue our way to the vehicle on higher ground.

"So…have you been here long?" I asked.

"On the island?" Chloe thought. "Almost an hour now."

"Did you see the colony?"

"I did. From the air."

"Pretty incredible, right?"

"I didn't get the full tour. I was a little preoccupied with finding you."

"Right. So, did ah, Bryan fill you in on the deal with this place?"

"Yep. Ezra Prescott. Herd of Whales leader, twelve founders, hundreds of colonists. Something like that?"

"Yeah, that just about covers it."

"Had some time to kill on the flight over."

Chloe and I come across a piece of ancient machinery on the island. It appeared to be an elevator built out of the woodwork with a watermill built under it. The elevator itself was built over another waterfall and I'd assume the water itself somehow pours over the watermill.

"Wow, is that an elevator?" Chloe asked.

"Sure looks like it," I said. "I swear, Ezra recruited the best engineers of his time."

"He must've used it to move supplies upriver."

"Yeah, that's a fair bet."

We climb up farther up the hillside past the elevator to get a better view of Chloe's stolen jeep. Looked easy enough to hop right in and hit the gas.

"There's your car," I said. "Just need to get up there."

"Well, what do you think?" Chloe asked. "Which way?"

"Well, let's take a look."

It was probably easier to get to the car from higher ground. When climbing our feet to higher ground, we were able to view the elevator built from scratch higher and higher as we escalated ourselves to the 4x4.

"This whole thing is powered by the water wheel down there," said Chloe. "That's quite a feat for a bunch of HOWs."

"You should've seen the stuff King Arthur built in Greece," I said. "I mean there was this-"

"Hold up. You went to Greece too?"

"Yeah, yeah…I…mean, you see, the last place Ezra was uh-"

"Relax. Bryan already filled me in."

"Ah, right. At least I didn't…well see…I…at least I didn't lie again."

"Mmm-hmm."

Once we've reached the top of the hillside, we hear voices yelling around the 4x4. ConDef troops finding their stolen vehicle but not their stealer. The two of us remain hidden in a bush of tall leaves.

"Look," said Chloe. "ConDef."

"They found your car," I said.

"Technically it's their car."

"So, let's get it back. I think it's time I showed you a trick of mine."

"What is it?"

I still had the Time Shard with me that was still worn around my neck. I activate it and then time is in my essence again. Soldiers are frozen in time and I have my partner in crime to walk through this stutter undetected. I let the power of the shard touch Chloe and she's freed from the stutter so she can walk through the stutter with me.

"Say hello to the Time Shard," I said to Chloe not stuttered.

"Whoa, Max," said Chloe. "That's hella wicked. You actually have a shard with you?"

"That's right. I've been using this with Alex to get through a bunch of these guys. Let's use it to get to that car."

Chloe and I stroll through the stutter past frozen ConDef and make it over to the car itself. I was going to have to stop the stutter so we could drive the thing. I do so once we're close enough to the car and there aren't many guards around us. Time resumes continuum and it's time to commence grand theft auto.

"You think we can just hop in and drive out of here?" Chloe thought.

"It's worth a shot," I said.

I take the driver seat and Chloe takes shotgun. It was like escaping Blackwell security on our truck the night of our midnight swim only more extreme. I start the 4x4 and immediately hit the gas once we're in. The surrounding ConDef troops detect our presence and free their weapons on us. I speed our way out of the post while avoiding bullets that cling to the metal and nearly hit our heads. We just barely drive out of there alive and freedom is ours.

David

July 23rd, 2017

12:20 PM

USCC Oregon

Mediterranean Sea

Cayce, Kristine, and I gear up and start boarding Lynch's chopper. Lynch herself takes another minute or two to get the helicopter ready. My friends and I stock up and arm ourselves in the hanger while we wait. The sooner Lynch got our heli ready, the better chance I'm to save Chloe and Max from that island.

"The bird's almost ready, Madsen," said Lynch. "Just need some refueling and then we're out of here."

"Take your time, Lynch," I said. "But not too much time."

"So, you really think Chloe and Max are out there on some island no one knows about?" Cayce asked. "What if Ares was just fucking with us back on that building?"

"Right now, I know Ares is doing many things. Fucking with us can't be one of them."

"Hey, David," said Kristine.

"What?"

"I never meant to get this team involved in my personal indictment and I'm sorry I did. I just wanted to be honest with somebody and that somebody was you. I'm just lucky it didn't get any worse from there and that Penske was let me off the hook."

"Your apology is noted and excepted, Kris. Just don't make Penske or any one of us regret that. You're still being watched for a worst-case scenario."

"He won't regret, David. Neither will you, Cage, or whoever else."

"David is that you over there?!" A voice shouted.

It was Ryan and Joyce coming after me in the hanger for a quick word before I left.

"Ryan? Joyce? What are you doing here?" I wondered.

"Well I'm glad I caught you," said Ryan. "So, you really are going after Max, aren't you? Joyce already filled me in."

"Yeah, I am. If I'm lucky, Chloe will be with her."

"Sorry to hear Chloe got involved in this mess too. But hey, whatever you do, you bring them back both safely. Do you hear? I'd hate to see Vanessa have to go through worse."

"If I can save a bunch of former Blackwell kids I used to hassle, I can bring Max and Chloe out of the woods too. You know me."

Ryan patted me on the back and left. Then it was Joyce's turn to say her farewells.

"Hey there," she said. "Bring back my baby girl alive too."

Then we kissed each other on the lip and smiled.

"I will Joyce," I said. "Those girls may be strong, but they're anything but invincible."

As soon as Joyce left, my closest troops and I board Lynch's bird once it finished refueling, the propellers switched on, and we were off the ship once again. Setting course for Meridian Prime with the coordinates I had given Lynch to fly to.

I'm coming for you, Chloe. And I won't let that son of a bitch hurt you or you're beloved either.


	4. For Better Or Worse

Chapter 4: For Better Or Worse

Chloe

July 23rd, 2017

11:12 AM

Meridian Prime

Meridian Rainforest

"Okay, I'm pretty sure we lost them," said Max while driving the stolen 4x4.

Max was driving us over a shallow water current the all-terrain vehicle was able to get us through. Though Bryan back on the plane may have gotten me up to speed on Max's side of the story, I was still left without answers about Joanna's side of the story and why she and Elias Alkaline were worshipping this Ares character.

"So, here's my question," I said. "Why is Joanna Prescott so interested in this Ares occult she's joined with Elias Alkaline? As if her brother Sean Prescott joining the Chronos occult wasn't twisted enough?"

"First and foremost," Max began. "Joanna is nothing like her brother. She's fearsome but in a more cunning and sustained way than Sean. Even smarter too. Second and even more twisted, Joan just wants the glory from Ares. Doesn't want the Prescott name to be known for its inheritance. Only it's legacy. Walking away isn't an option for her."

"Sounds just like her brother. So, Sean hires Neo-Chrys and Joan hires ConDef so that an army of terrorists can back them up for their sick games. Joan worshipping Ares is pretty much how Crosby used to worship Chronos. Where exactly did you get that shard again?"

"I hate to say it, but I got from Chronos."

"You got that from Chronos?"

"I know what you're thinking. The almighty god of time who had cost over forty-thousand lives in Portland actually lent me his shard. The same way the Sisters of Fate lent me the Power and Reality Shards. Before Ares got hold of them next."

"And you actually trust Chronos yourself with that shard?"

"When my great journey ends, we'll know for sure."

"Well, Joan is a good match for ConDef. She needs their muscle and they need her money."

"They do? They seem pretty well-stocked."

"ConDef got involved in a couple of civil wars that didn't pan out for them. Alkaline inherited his father's mess from the SAS. He's probably hoping that'll put him back on the map."

"Alkaline wasn't meant to be a colonel in the SAS according to his backstory. Same as how Crosby's hired muscle Alexei Ranikov blew off Spetsnaz for Neo-Chrys. You get the general consensus for both."

Max keeps driving the jeep across the dirt path we drive over and then stop at a concrete bridge that's out. I found a way around the broken bridge across another stream where the bridge was overlapping and where the road continued. Max backed the car up and drove through another current to drive on more solid ground.

Once on the road again, Max stops the car and spot another ancient elevator built by Ezra's people on top of a massive waterfall that was three falls high. There must be more elevators like those all over the island.

"Wowser," said Max. Stopping the car. "Check out that elevator."

"It's massive," I said.

"Bet you could build your own killer physics project about all this."

"I could. I doubt anyone would pass me."

"You and your late dad used to love building projects like that."

"My late dad's not here right now and never will be. Kinda wish he was though."

Max keeps driving the jeep across more water again to make it over the falls. I was now curious about Alex's actions taking advantage of my girlfriend's trust.

"So…why do you think Alex didn't come clean with you the first time?" I wondered. "If she knew you were part of this Herd of Whales bloodline?"

"I think she wanted to gather every clue Joan had on Ezra before bailing on her," replied Max. "Plus, Bryan probably told her to put a zipper on it until the time was right. Which I hope it is. Ugh, I mean if I had just looked it up…"

Max and I got ourselves wet a little driving through the falls. It was like a water ride at a Universal Resort or a Disney Park. Max stops the car again when we're on a dirt road and near a cliff where we could yet another elevator that can take us higher up the falls. One that may be able to fit the car and carry the weight of it as well.

"Now that is one crazy contraption," said Max.

"It looks big enough to fit the car," I said.

"Here's hoping this one works as well."

Max drives the jeep around the cliff and parks it near the elevator. She got out to take a look around to see if it was functional.

Max

July 23rd, 2017

11: 25 AM

Meridian Prime

Meridian Rainforest

"Well, that's a problem," I said. "Gears aren't connected to the water wheel."

"You think it's fixable?" Chloe asked.

"We'll need to get up there and see."

I had an idea to reconnect the gears back on the wheel. Like back in Italy, the 4x4 Chloe and I were driving had a winch as well. One that can be used to pull the beam mechanized to the gears so they can be reconnected. I take the winch from the front bumper, pull it towards the beam, and wrap it around the beam so it can be pulled.

"What's that gonna do?" Chloe thought.

"We'll find out," I said.

I hop back in and put the car in reverse to pull the beam backward. I hit the gas and nothing was working out.

"Well that didn't do anything," I said.

"It stopped the waterwheel," said Chloe.

"Doesn't really help us though. Alright, let's try something else."

I get out of the car and release the winch from the beam. Then I take the winch elsewhere and tie it around another beam that can be pulled down to tear down a wall for me to reach up the waterwheel and find a solution.

As soon as I tie it down to the other pole, Chloe warns me to stand clear and I do just that. Then the wall comes collapsing down into dust and rubble. Then I have a clear path to the waterwheel.

"How's that?" Chloe asked.

"Looks like I can get up there now," I said. "Thank you."

I step inside the small structure Chloe just pulled a hole through and I use a crate with wheels to boost myself to higher ground. Chloe calls me out for whatever I find and I shout back at her saying I've found nothing yet. It looked like I was going to need an elevator to fix an elevator.

Then I walk upon a higher platform and step out into the open where I see Chloe. Still hanging about near the 4x4.

"You made it," she said.

"Was there ever a doubt?" I thought.

"Wait, hold on. I got an idea."

I was gonna need a way across and to do that was the watermill. Luckily, Chloe had retied the winch back on the beam connected to the waterwheel and pulled it again with the jeep's reversal. Allowing the waterwheel to stop spinning and stop pouring water. That's my girl.

I climb up the watermill like a Guinea pig on a wheel. Then hand my hands and shimmy across a beam next to the wheel to get to the structure where I could reconnect the gears. I leap down on the platform inside the structure and find a bar I could use the push the gears for reconnection. I start using my muscles to push down the gears and eventually, they're reconnected.

Chloe drives the jeep into the elevator and I drop down to rejoin her. I meet Chloe inside the elevator with the jeep in it and the lift goes upward. Surprised to see the weight of the car can be carried with this one-hundred-year-old elevator. I hop back into the driver's seat and ride with Chloe again as soon as the elevator stops at our path again. Then I start driving again.

"So, I was thinking," said Chloe. "All this engineering and architecture. It doesn't come cheap. Unless there was a Prescott Foundation back then to fund them maybe."

"That foundation wasn't founded until 1998," I said. "HOW Foundation is more like it. We were wondering that ourselves."

Chloe spots the elevator closer to ourselves. Across the rapids of the falls, we needed to drive through.

"There's the elevator," pointed Chloe.

"Yeah," I said. "Guess we gotta cross these rapids. Does this car come with lifejackets? Here goes nothing."

I drive through some slipping slopes across a wet terrain driving through water and elevating up the falls. There was one portion of the falls where the current was taking control of my steering. Was able to maintain control again past that. Our clothes were getting a little wet from water splashing next to us a bit. We were gonna get even wetter for as long as we kept it up with these rapids.

"You didn't happen to bring some spare clothes, did ya?" I asked Chloe.

"I did," she answered.

"Great."

"They're on the plane."

"Not great. Not bad either."

Eventually, I drive ourselves out of the water and on top of the falls. Then we're right in front of the next elevator dead ahead from us. I stop the car right in front of the elevator door and get out to prepare the car for liftoff.

"And we're here," I said.

There was another structure built by our last elevator. Looked like a small house of some kind. Someone must've lived here guarding the elevators. Which was built next to another waterwheel powering the elevator. Every lift on this island was indeed powered by irrigation.

"Huh," said Chloe. "I wonder who lived here?"

"Probably the elevator…keeper person," I said.

"The elevator keeper person?"

"Yeah, you know…how else are you gonna pass HOW safety inspections? What are the odds that elevator's working?"

"Eh, so far we're one for one."

"Yeah, which means we're due for some disaster."

"Waterwheel's working. That bodes well. C'mon. Let's get that car onto the elevator."

Chloe and I start lifting the elevator door by hand with our muscles. When we do lift it all the way up, it immediately slides down and the two of us catch the door with our hands before it shuts itself again.

"I'll hold it," I said. "Just get the car."

Since I was now the only person holding the door, it was heavily. Chloe quickly hopped back into the car and drove it inside the lift's platform and I instantly drop the door shut behind me as soon as the jeep was loaded on. My arms stung a little from holding the door. If only I had super strength instead of rewinding time.

There was a lever next to us that was likely used to move the elevator up. I pull the switch and we're up and atom. These elevators sure and carry a good amount of weight. Maybe back in Ezra's day, these could carry horse carriages or automobiles built in the nineteen-tens. Now it's carrying a 4x4 built in the two-thousand-tens.

Chloe steps out of the car and the two of us get a view of the island on the elevator. We should take some time here. I stand next to Chloe by the railing and enjoy the glance.

"Two for two," said Chloe.

"You gotta love that HOW engineering," I said.

The elevator lifts us up high enough to where we now see the mountain with the curved peak. The centerpiece of Meridian Prime. As well as the bright blue afternoon sky where birds fly around as well. Feels like our next vacation together.

"Wow," said Chloe. "It's like a postcard."

"Yeah, Meridian Prime," I said. "Come for the beautiful views. Stay for the life-or-death gunfights."

Chloe chucked.

"So, what made you change your mind?" I asked her.

"Hm?" She thought.

"You said you…almost didn't come back."

"Well, I couldn't leave when you were clearly in over your head. And you know, there's the whole "relationship vow" thing."

"For better or worse."

"Yeah. For better or worse."

* * *

Alex

July 23rd, 2017

11:45 AM

High Rent District

Meridian Prime, Meridian Prime

I'm cuffed down and restrain to some sort of torture table these assholes found in the admin building of this district. Then there are razor-sharp needles shaped like icicles and clear as glass floating around me like razor hail in zero gravity. I try breaking out of the restraints by wiggling my wrists a little with no use whatsoever. The needles around me feel like something out of a Halloween slaughterhouse. It was frightening to know this wasn't that. It was for real.

Then Ares's brave little stooge named Apollo enters the room and approaches me for interrogation. This should be ecstatic.

"In all the time I have served Ares," said Apollo. Approaching me out of the darkness and into the light of the room. "I have never failed him. If I were to capture the traveler you call Maxine Caulfield myself, with the Time Shard still attached to your vaguely irritating cousin, there would be – judgment."

One of the needs slowly started to inject itself into the flesh of my cheek. I could feel the pain almost like a syringe needle only more painful. I'm sweating and pissing myself in nervousness. Grunting at the sting of the injection.

"We've had recent reports of two hostile individuals stealing a vehicle at one of our posts on the island," said Apollo. "We know Max is still alive somewhere. Tell me, where is she? I shall reward you with a reprieve should you tell me now. Refusal to do so, and you will endure endless consequences."

Then more needles come injecting into me and then I scream and holler in agony. I let down a tear and piss my pants even more now. As much as I want to resist telling this psycho of another psycho where my cousin is, my affliction from the needles is prompting me otherwise. I'm about to become Hellraiser if I don't speak now to this wrinkly ass god of prophecies.

"Painful, aren't they?" Apollo asked. "They were originally designed for microsurgery. And anyone of them could kill you in an instant. So, what's it going to be, Alex? The answer to my question…or a painstakingly agonizing death?"


	5. The Hurt That Keeps Giving

Chapter 5 The Hurt That Keeps Giving

David

July 23rd, 2017

11:40 AM

1 Mile From Meridian Prime

Mediterranean Sea

The three of us ride Lynch's helicopter towards the island of Meridian Prime. Praying for Max and Chloe's safety while hovering over the ocean with a propeller underneath our heads. If the coordinates I gave Lynch are correct, we can only hope for the best and prep for the worst.

"There she is," said Lynch in the cockpit. "Land ho, Commander Madsen. Meridian Prime. Looks like your coordinates were correct after all."

We could see the island dead ahead of us now as we fly closer to land. The island alone looked bigger than I imagined.

"Wow," said Cayce. "That is some island. We going to Skull Island or Jurassic Park or something?"

"It's called Meridian Prime, Cayce," said Kristine. "Which is where Max Caulfield and Chloe Price are."

"I'm still shaking my head as to why they'd get themselves involved in the middle of this full-scale global war. I just don't see how Max Caulfield of all people is connected to all this and why Ares would want to behead her."

"Neither do I, Cayce," I said. "We find Max and my step-daughter, we find answers from them. That's our top priority. Nothing else matters but them and why."

"You know, I may have heard a place called Meridian Prime before," said Kristine. "My aunt Joan used to tell a legend to me and Nathan when were kids about how our great-great-granddad Ezra Prescott embark on a journey to the Ark of Genesis to restore the balance of life and time. Set somewhere on the island itself."

"You don't suppose that's why Max and Chloe are there, right?" Cayce thought.

"Don't know. I just hope they'll be comfortable with Prescott helping her superior rescue them. We have seen each other eye to eye before and I don't trust they believe I'm anything like you-know-who."

"I've told them both good things about you except for your Herd of Whales thing," I said. "But the fact that you've been a woman of your word and have made up for secret so far, you should be of no danger to them the way you're dad and brother was."

We've now approached land and Lynch finds the right terrain to land the chopper. Right above the shoreline of the line. The helicopter drops down on the sand and the three of us hop right out to initiate the mission.

_"Good luck out there, Madsen," _said Lynch as soon as we're off the heli. _"You bring back those girls of yours safely and I'll be flying around the island for recon to make sure you know what you're in for. Happy hunting."_

"You too, Lynch," I said. "Madsen out."

Lynch flies her bird away from us and leaves us to our mission. I never imagined having to rescue my girls out in the middle of nowhere like this.

"Alright, Valor," I said. "Watch for any signs where Max or Chloe could have gone. We're not sure what's on this island so stay alert."

"Commander, look over there," pointed Cayce. "Looks like a boat wreck of some kind. Could it be there's?"

"Let's have a look."

Cayce, Kristine, and I run over to the boat wreck drenched in the sand for investigation. The boat itself was totaled in half through the hull and damaged beyond repair. There was even a cooler box lying around on the beach as well which was empty when I opened it.

"You think they were here?" Kristine wondered.

"Chloe came here by plane," I said. "This had to have been Max's when she came."

"There's no way Max coulda came here on her own this way," said Cayce. "She had to have been with someone else. Someone who wasn't Chloe."

"Who else coulda been involved besides, Chloe?" Kristine asked.

"Not sure," I said. "But Max was definitely here. We should keep moving."

"There's way Max would survive something like this," said Cayce. "Looks like a storm took this thing out. Unless she's a good swimmer."

"Believe me, Cayce. Max isn't someone to be underestimated after the Blackwell raid and Portland. Nonetheless, she'll always need our help when she needs it."

"David, take a look over there!" Kristine pointed. "Twelve-o-clock."

Kristine spotted some speed rafts parked by the waves. When we all walked over to them away from the boat wreck to see who they belonged to, only one sign on the raft could make us tell. A logo of our enemy.

"Great, ConDef's here," said Cayce. "Just what this mission needs."

"If ConDef is after those girls," said Kristine. "We have no time to lose."

"Agreed," I said. "Whatever reason they're here must be the reason Max came here as well. Lynch, do you copy? We've got signs of ConDef activity on the island. Keep your guard up. We don't want you to get shot down sky-high again if ConDef spots a helo they don't recognize."

_"Wilco, Madsen,"_ responded Lynch. _"So far no signs of neither ConDef nor those young ladies you mentioned but I won't let my guard down this time. Not like Seattle. Lynch out."_

* * *

Max

July 23rd, 2017

11:46 AM

Meridian Prime

Meridian Rainforest

Our elevator comes to a halt as it reaches the terrain over the falls. Chloe and I help each lift the door open to start driving away again.

"You know," said Chloe lifting the door. "Even if you think you're protecting me…you don't have a right to shut me out like that."

The two of us release the door as it's completely opened. Chloe finishes her thought.

"No matter what it is," she says. "You're supposed to come to me so that we can work through it…together. As a team."

"I know that," I said. "Really, I do. It's just…I, I, I,…"

"You know what? We should stay focused. There'll be time for this later."

I sighed. Chloe and I hop right back in, start the car, and continue driving to find Alex at our next destination.

"Next stop: New Exodus," I said.

The two of us drive on the road to New Exodus where Ares could be taking Alex to with Joanna and Alkaline. As I'm driving the jeep, Chloe and I hold hands next to each other sitting in the car romantically and drift away on the concrete brick road to New Exodus like traveling the yellow brick road to the Emerald City.

We turn our heads to each other for a second or two and smile lightly to enjoy the moment together. It felt like riding in that truck again to Chloe's home after the fight with Nathan in the parking lot. We can feel the fresh air breezing through us riding along like Thelma and Louise. Embracing a hopeful moment on the road like Brian and Dom's last ride together in Furious 7. If we were to make it off this island alive, I'd like to celebrate with the love of my life like this.

_"Hey, Chloe? Max?"_ Brian suddenly spoke on the radio.

"We're here, Brian," said Chloe. "Where are you?"

_"Still in the air. Saw a bunch of ConDef vehicles heading north."_

"I guess we'll see them soon."

_"You two doing okay so far?"_

"We hit a few hitches but…so far so good."

_"All right, good. Keep in touch, will ya? I'm not the 'no news is good news' type."_

"We'll try. Over and out."

After Bryan's warning of ConDef, we were approaching a bridge over a river. Looked stable enough for the car to drive over if the weight of our vehicle was meant for the bridge. Then again, maybe only meant for carriages or automobiles from a century ago. As long as it took us to New Exodus.

"Okay," I said. "Should be on the other side of the bridge. Hang on tight."

But as soon as I started driving on the bridge, a loud crack was made. Meaning the car's weight didn't support the bridge after all.

"Max?!" Chloe panicked.

"Hold on!" I tell her.

"Floor it!"

"Oh, I hate bridges!"

By the time I nearly raced our way past the bridge, it was too late. The two of us come falling down into the river inside the car and plummet into the water. Lucky for us, the water was shallow enough for the car the drive over. Unlucky for us, the current had more control of the vehicle than I myself as the driver. Taking us directly into the falls we just elevated over. How cliché.

"Ah, hell," I retreat.

"Turn around!" Chloe warned. "We're heading for the falls!"

"I can't! Current's too strong!"

I tell Chloe to brace ourselves and hang on as the hit collided itself into rocks sticking out of the current. We needed an idea to get off this jeep and quick. Then Chloe immediately spotted a solution.

"Max, there!" She pointed. "We can climb up those rocks!"

"On it!" I reply.

The car hits the rocks Chloe spotted giving us the opportunity to escape. Chloe goes first. She climbs over the rocks and above a ledge back to solid ground. Then I go after her but before I make it, a root breaks off the make me lose my grip and fall back into the jeep before I could reach Chloe's hand. I'm now back to falling to my doom.

Then I spot a plan B just ahead of the falls. A tree branch I could use to swing and climb using my rope. I get up and start lassoing my rope together and time the toss just right so I could jump off and start swinging like Tarzan. As soon as the car was only a few inches from falling, I toss the rope over to the branch and it hooks itself onto it. Then I instantly jump off the jeep as it begins its descent down the bottom of the falls.

I'm now hanging for dear life as the 4x4 explodes on impact. Chloe runs over to where she sees me hanging and I let her know I'm okay. To bad the tree wasn't since it was now breaking loose the longer I held on.

"It's okay!" I yelled. "I'm okay!"

"The tree!" Chloe yelled. "The tree is not okay!"

"Oh, come on!"

I swung myself enough momentum to jump back to Chloe. I do so just in time before the tree fell apart and I catch Chloe's hand. Pulling me up to her ground once I do. We catch our breaths and see where the tree had fallen and the car destroyed where we looked down below the falls. Our trip to New Exodus was now going to have to progress on foot.

"Well…so much for the car," said Chloe.

"Yeah," I chuckled.

"C'mon."

"I wasn't trying to protect you."

Chloe stops and turns around to hear what I finally have to say after making this thought of mine correct. And this is how I put.

"It-it's just I – I made a promise I was done with this life," I continued.

"We both did," said Chloe.

"Yeah, but I broke it. I didn't tell you because…I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Of losing you. I guess I was, um…protecting myself. You know? Chloe, do you want to why I chose you."

"Chose me?"

"That day during the storm at the lighthouse. There's a reason I chose you that you don't know. It wasn't because I didn't want to see you die again. It wasn't because you were the person of my life. It was because of Alex. I lost her eleven months before the storm and I've been dealing with that trauma ever since. I refused to deal with that kind of loss again. Which is why I sucked ass in Blackwell and why I never picked up that phone to tell you I was home again."

"And let me guess, you didn't want to lose me the same way you thought you lost Alex?"

"We both thought we lost our new best friends. When you thought you lost Rachel, finding her…fake body in that burial, it immediately brought me back to Alex in the sewer. Chloe…if – if I had told you about Alex that Monday we first met again, would you still have wanted a death wish? To be sacrificed?"

"None of that matters now, Max. None of what happened that week up until the storm was ever on you, to begin with. You didn't do anything. I still woulda had the same thoughts either way. After all the trauma we've experienced in our lifetime, it's just the hurt that keeps giving. Let's go. We have a lot of ground to cover."

"Yeah, we should keep moving."


	6. Road To New Exodus

Chapter 6 Road To New Exodus

Joanna

July 23rd, 2017

12:20 PM

Meridian Prime, Meridian Prime

High Rent District

"Her resistance to the micro-surgeon needles was unsurprisingly unlimited," said Apollo.

Alkaline and I were discussing Alex's interrogation results with Apollo in an office of the Admin building. What was left of it that is. The answers we got from Alex were simple.

"The cousin of the traveler tells some interesting stories of her journey competing with the likes of yourselves," he continued. "They seemed to have no troubles whatsoever collecting the Eternity Shards themselves. They just had more trouble keeping them out of Ares's fingers."

"And where did they find the Time Shard?" I asked. "A smaller island off the coast of this one. Protected by our deserter Chronos. Who lent Max the shard himself in her care."

"Still doesn't answer where Max has gone if she's still alive out there," said Alkaline.

"Alex tells me she and Max were on their way to New Exodus in search of the Ark of Genesis," said Apollo. "If that's where we must go to find the ark ourselves, that's where we should be."

"Did she mention any names about the other person Max is with now from the reports we got?" I wondered.

"I'm glad you asked. I did too. Our captive spoke of two names. Rachel Amber and Chloe Price. If you're familiar with those identities?"

"I am. In fact, our men spotted Chloe back in Rome when I confronted Max. I almost regret not taking her in for insurance but Ares told us to leave her be when we got the opportunity. At least we now have Alex to play that role."

Then someone came barging into the room. Ares and his two other Dark Order minions Nemesis and Thanatos. It was now Ares's turn to talk.

"Have we found answers out of Alex Caulfield?" Ares asked.

"We have one minor lead, sire," said Apollo. "From Alex's interrogation, she and Max were off to New Exodus to get to the ark. Right before Alkaline's men ambushed the two. We also have another individual that has joined Max's opposition. One by the names of either Chloe Price or Rachel Amber."

"I know those names. The Mind Shard allowed me to see their faces with Max's memory I had capsuled with that shard. I have yet to meet both Rachel and Chloe and if anyone of them is with Max at this moment, they all must be stopped."

"I have some men searching the north side of the island for the ark," said Elias. "Should I inform them of Max's destination?"

"No need," said Ares. "If they get there, tell them that's where Max will be. Have your men search every corner of New Exodus for the Ark of Genesis when they arrive. I will send Nemesis and Thanatos out to dispose of the traveler and her companion. Joanna, Elias, and Apollo come with me to New Exodus individually."

"Ares, if I may," I said. "Perhaps we should bring Alex and that rebel fighter with us? Maybe Alex could show us the way to New Exodus if she knew the way with Max?"

"It might make sense to bring Alex along," said Elias. "But Dhaled? I'll see him in hell."

"We can find a place to kill them both when we have to unless you just kill Dhaled now and Alex later when ready. Apollo, should you have an opinion?"

"I may vouch for Lady Joanna, sire," said Apollo. "The resistance colonel may no longer be much use to us but Alex can."

"Take both prisoners with us," ordered Ares. "Alex will lead us to New Exodus while we can deal with the colonel later. Nemesis, Thanatos, you both know what to do."

"It will be done, sire," said Nemesis. "We will not fail you."

* * *

Cayce

July 23rd, 2017

12:15 PM

Meridian Prime

Meridian Falls

David had taken Kristine and me up to higher ground over a waterfall where the ground was rocky. The sight of the falls itself escalated to more falls on even higher ground and since we were still located near the shore where we dropped down, it made the view even prettier overlooking the Mediterranean sea while standing on a rocky platform where a river was falling.

We also get a sight of a strange mountain with a curved peak at the top. It made me feel uneasy staring at it for whatever reason compared to glancing at the distance of the ocean.

"Some view, isn't it?" I asked Kristine.

"Yep," she answered. "Just like Arcadia Bay back home. That lighthouse view if you've ever been there."

"Sure have. At least once or twice when I attended Blackwell. And to think Oregon was the edge of the world."

We hear engines humming in the air. It sounded like a plane engine. Then we spot a seaplane flying in the distance in front of us. Hovering over the ocean flying around the arc of the island.

"What is that?" Kristine wondered.

"Commander, look," I pointed. "It's a plane. Doesn't look like it's from ConDef though. What do you make of it?"

"This is Commander David Madsen of the North American Chrysalis Branch," said David on his radio. "Identify yourself on that plane."

_"This Bryan Caulfield,"_ a voice responded. _"This is my plane. Am I disturbing more Chrysalis turf?"_

_"David Madsen?"_ A female voice _"Is that you?! This is Rachel. Rachel Amber? I can't believe it's you!"_

"Rachel?!" I snapped joyfully on the radio. "Holy shit. This is Cayce. Cayce Foley. Remember me?!"

_"Cayce?! Jesus Christ, what a small world this is! What are you doing here?"_

"Aren't we all asking the same question, Rachel," said David. "I assume you got yourself mixed into Max's secret mission and went with Chloe to find her as well?"

_"I sure did. I'm with Frank and Max's uncle Bryan right now to help."_

"Max's uncle?"

_"This is Bryan. I am her uncle. I gave Chloe and friends a ride over here to rescue Max and my daughter Alex. Max's cousin."_

"A cousin too?" David thought. "Hold on, you're the ones Ryan brought up. I met your brother. Max's father. He spoke of your falling out from before. I've heard about your history."

_"I think you've heard plenty,"_ said Max's uncle named Bryan. _"We could see you three hanging out on those falls. Chloe mentioned you being her step-dad and your role in Chrysalis. I assume you're all here for the same reason if I'm right."_

"We are. You wouldn't happen to know where Max and Chloe are now, do you?"

_"I just contacted them minutes ago warning them about ConDef enforcing themselves north of the island. Chloe and Max are safe for now but Alex got herself captured by the enemy. As of now your step-daughter and Max are head for an abandoned colony called New Exodus. I bet that's where Alex and ConDef are headed too."_

"Copy that. None of us are leaving this island without them anyway. If you have anything to report, be sure to use this channel. And be sure to look out a Chrysalis chopper we rode on that's running reconnaissance of the island as well. We'll inform our pilot of your presence."

_"As you wish, Commander. Over and out."_

_"Wait, David,"_ said Rachel. _"I have something to say to Cayce. May I?"_

"You may," replied.

_"I'm glad we got to speak again, Cayce. Long-time no see."_

"It's nice to hear your voice too, Rach," I said. "I'm glad I got to rescue your father back in San Fran. He sends his regards."

_"I appreciate it. Rachel out."_

"So now we have other family members of Max to worry about too," said Kristine. "He said it was her cousin, right?"

"One thing's for sure is that it won't be easy rescuing this Alex girl related to Max if she's being held hostage by ConDef," said David. "Let's hope the same doesn't happen to Max herself nor Chloe. Lynch to you read me? We've got a situation."

_"All ears, David,"_ responded Lynch. _"What's up?"_

"Sounds like we've got civilians on this island accompanying Max. Flying a G-21 Seaplane. If you spot it, do not engage. They're related or friends of our mission."

_"Copy that, Commander. I'll mark it as friendly if I see it. Lynch out."_

"So, what's our next stop, David?" I asked.

"New Exodus," said David. "Wherever that is, it's north of this island as Max's uncle mentioned. Let's keep it moving."

* * *

Chloe

July 23rd, 2017

12:14 PM

Meridian Rainforest

Meridian Rivers

On the way forward to New Exodus, Max and I were marching our way near the river we escaped from to get there. We could see the bridge that was out thanks to the dead weight of our car from where we walked. Maybe that could slow down some ConDef who haven't made it north yet. Too bad most of them are gonna get to New Exodus by car and not by foot. My feet were gonna murder me as they did on the hike to our camping trip Dad took us on a decade ago.

"At least we're on the right side of the river now," said Max.

"Yeah," I said. "That woulda been bad."

On the right side of the river, I see some kind of opening upstream where we can proceed to New Exodus. If it takes us there.

"I see an opening up there," I said.

"Good call," said Max. "Now, how do we get up there?"

The only way we were getting up there was by doing more climbing over higher ledges and mantling on higher ground. In doing so, it made me wonder how Ezra's people were able to travel around the island? It must've been easier for them a hundred years before since the bridges were more stable and the buildings were more intact. The more I thought about, the more curious I was about the island.

"Ezra sure picked a gorgeous island," I said.

"Well, maybe we can come back here on vacation, huh?" Max thought.

"Yeah, maybe."

After more climbing and making it inside the opening, we were in for a dreadful welcome with a pile of bodies that have been deceased for a century. Catching eyes on the carnage of skeletal remains stacked around like a giant hive.

"Whoa," said Max.

"Oh, yikes," I said.

"Well, judging by the clothes…they're colonists. Maybe it was a fight?"

"No, I – I don't think so. Look how they're arranged."

"Yeah, you're right. They're stacked. Or just shoved against the walls."

"They were already dead when they were brought here. This is a mass grave, Max."

Past the opening, our road to New Exodus was getting even deadlier. We now had to feast our eyes on a bunch of spiked cages with skeletal corpses inside. We looked at one in particular with a sign written: **TRAITOR** on it. All of them were branded with the "traitor" sign. Could this explain the bodies from before?

"Hello," said Max.

"Who is this…?" I wondered.

"Well, look at the sign. 'Traitor'. It's one of the rebels."

"That's a bad way to die. Here's another one."

The gibbet cage I looked at could be used to climb higher ground. Max and I walked around a more elevator platform to jump onto the cage and climb over. Max went first. I went second.

"Sorry, buddy," said Max taking her turn to climb. "No disrespect."

**Note: So, as you can tell, it's taking a bit longer for me to write and post these chapters due to finals as well as playing Death Stranding, The Outer Worlds, Jedi: Fallen Order, and Knights Of The Old Republic for the first time. Also replaying Mass Effect and The Walking Dead too. Not to mention I'm rewatching every Star Wars film in the Skywalker saga and anthology films before The Rise Of Skywalker hits theaters. A lot of responsibilities to take on as a college student that reduces my time in writing and entertainment. The sooner my semester ends, the better.**

**As always, until next time, stay tuned and gold!**

**P.S. Got Disney+ and The Mandalorian is such a badass Star Wars show! Also binging Star Wars Rebels for the first time too. You all have a happy Thanksgiving for those celebrating too. And I will be playing the final episode of Life Is Strange 2 when it's out. I know what to do.**


	7. Gateway To New Exodus

Chapter 7: Gateway To New Exodus

Max

July 23rd, 2017

12:29 PM

New Exodus, Meridian Prime

Main Gateway

It would seem we now have arrived at New Exodus and our welcome wasn't a warm one. The main gateway was surrounded by a dozen other gibbets Chloe and I spot between us. All of them containing living remains of rebels. Certainly, nobody's rolling out the red carpet for our sake.

"Oh, my God," I said. "Well, I guess that's one way to quash a rebellion."

"I have to wonder if this was always the plan," said Chloe.

"What? To slaughter all the colonists?"

"No, to lure them here in hopes of finding a utopia. Only to rob them of everything they have."

"Well, we dealing with the Herd of Whales."

"Well, that's pretty diabolical. Even for the Herd of Whales."

"I don't even think you know what they're like. Even by today's standards."

"And you do?"

"Don't forget their working with Ares and ConDef considered."

Upon entering the parent colony of New Exodus, the gibbets were being hung on polls sticking out of swamp water. A swamp appeared to be an apt enough place for gibbets and skeletons. That's if Shrek isn't out here to scare us away either.

While getting our feet and ankles wet in the gibbet swamp, Chloe spotted a sign written in a different language underneath one gibbet pole. The language was Latin.

"Nos autem accipere digna factis," said Chloe reading the sign.

"We receive the due reward of our deeds," I translated.

"Especially if you cross Ezra."

"It's a saying from Ezra he was obsessed with. That motivated his HOW members."

"Ezra doesn't strike me as the 'due reward' type."

"Well, in his mind I'm sure he thought he was."

When the two of us approached the gate to New Exodus past the swamp, the gate itself looked concealed by leaves and roots. It didn't seem the gate could ever be opened again unless we had a battering ram to heave with. Which we didn't.

"That gate's not budging," I said. "We need to get up and over."

Chloe then turned over to another sign underneath a gibbet written in Latin as well.

"Hodie mecum eris in paradiso," read Chloe.

"Today you will join me in paradise," I translated.

"Some paradise," sighed Chloe.

I chuckled.

I think I had found a way up and over the gate. We were going to have to use the gibbets again and that's what we did. I climb over a stone structure to reach a gibbet and jump onto it. Then we would balance ourselves upon were the gibbets were hanging and jump over to another wooden hook. That way we would eventually reach the high ground over the gate. We would need to be cautious with the stability of the hanging gibbets, however.

"Those things don't look steady," said Chloe.

"They're not," I said. "Be careful."

I joked around with one of the gibbets carrying corpse saying good morning and how's it hanging? Pun intended. One of the gibbets breaks off from my feet but not from my hands where I could fall off. The two of us reach the wall over the gate where we shimmy and climb upon and we've made our entrance. A far more welcoming one at that.

We now feast our eyes on the utopian colony of New Exodus. Or what is left of it. Waterfalls, green grass and trees, and buildings that still looked untouched from the outside. I could see one building overshadowing the falls above them. Must be another administration building similar to Meridian's. It may look like we would do some swimming to reach the top towards the main building.

"Wowser," I said. "Welcome to Ezra's neighborhood. Our gateway to New Exodus."

"It's a nice place," said Chloe. "If you don't mind some structural problems and water damage."

"Clearly some drainage issues."

"A real fixer-upper opportunity."

Chloe reached for her binoculars to scope out the place damaged by water flooding for recon.

"Okay, so…looks like somebody blew that dam and then flooded the whole place," she said pointing it out.

"You know, I forgot," I said. "Pretty good at this."

"All right, so which one of these do you think is Ezra's?"

"Ah, my money's on…that one. One that's still intact."

"Ooh. You're not so bad at this either."

"Yeah, well, you know, had a little practice. Read a few books-"

"Shit. Shit."

"What? What?"

"The front door."

Chloe gave me her binoculars and I took a peek. Only to spot Alex being trained on by Joanna's gun and that wasn't all. Alex wasn't the only hostage either. A man in military gear was standing next to Alex. Whoever he was, must be a Chrysalis soldier or something.

Alkaline, Ares, and some old man in some weird robe were present too. As well as another hefty looking figure who was taller bigger than Ares caring some kind of ancient battle hammer in his hands. He was as big as the Hulk. ConDef troops were present also. Guarding Alex and the other prisoner or patrolling the front door of Ezra's supposed building.

"Alex," I said.

"She's still alive," said Chloe.

"Yeah, for now. Alright, keep your eyes open for ConDef types."

"Yup."

"And be careful. I think I saw some strange people or – things with Ares aside from Joan and Elias."

"You got it."

Little did we know there were two foreboding figures watching over us from a tree indistinctly. A villainous female and male sent by Ares to assassinate us on sight. Staring at us to contemplate for their perfect strike. Which was now or never.

* * *

Alex

July 23rd, 2017

12:34 PM

New Exodus, Meridian Prime

Administration Building

ConDef soldiers open the front doors of what seems to be an admin building of some kind. My greatest guess is the home of Ezra Prescott. Dhaled and I are escorted inside with ConDef guns trained behind us and our wrists tied together behind our backs with zip ties. Joanna, Alkaline, Ares, Apollo, and Hephaestus walked inside after us. For a place that's over a hundred years old, it was nice seeing most of the infrastructure survived during the war from back then.

"Lo and behold," said Joanna. "The house of my late great grandfather."

"It is indeed," said Apollo. "I served with Ares during the Eternity War that took place here. Where we had caged traitors of the herd until they either starved to death or killed themselves in their own gibbets."

"Ezra Prescott may have conspired against my order," said Ares. "But I will never fumble my sword to Maxine Caulfield as I had done to Ezra. I should have grinded this reminder of a traitor long ago setting foot in this home of my ally's ancestor."

"I hate to interrupt your museum tour, people," I said. "But I know we're your hostages for a better reason than a history lesson."

Ares unsheathed his sword and instantly slammed the tip of the blade on the floor. Jumping me with the loud ass noise it makes.

"You will not speak unless spoken to, prisoner!" Ares shouted. "Or it will be your head!"

"Patience, Ares," said Apollo. "Alex is our only link to the Ark of Genesis. Kill her now and there is no hope of our succession. Let her speak should her words be relevant to our wants and needs."

"Apollo's got a point, sire," I said. "If these words are so relevant enough, I can point you in the right direction. Assuming it is the right direction."

"Your sarcasm sickens me," said Ares. "Keep moving."

Dhaled and I move along with a soldier shoving me with his rifle. Hephaestus's footsteps are pretty loud with every thud he makes on the floor walking behind everyone. I come up with every plan of escape for my co-prisoner and me to shake off Ares's cult and flee but the smartest move as of now was to stay put and play along with every trigger finger at our backs.

The soldiers then open the doors to the main hall of Ezra's house. Where we see a big skylight with a sunray beaming through and a flight of stairs built for a mansion like this one. Some serious architecture that's still standing in ruins after one hundred years. May look dreadful on the outside given the minor damage from the war but I know it once looked prettier on the inside before the war.

"Look at this place," said Joan with a smile. "The home of my ancestor. It may look awful from the war, but I know it was once a beautiful place to live before then. It's like my brother's house back in Arcadia Bay."

"I wouldn't get too comfy here, Joan," said Alkaline. "Living here isn't the mission. Getting to the ark is. Even if settling here was, it's an utter shithole in my opinion."

"Barricade the doors," ordered Ares the ConDef men. "No one gets in or out. It should also slow down Max and her friend to buy us time.

Dhaled and I were escorted upstairs into a room that was claimed to be Ezra Prescott's office since he remembered the place a hundred years before. Once we all entered, it was a dead end. Now that Ares's memory wasn't as good as it once was, he had forgotten there was a secret passage and couldn't remember how to get in.

"This was the office of my former enemy," said Ares. "The dubious man he was, I know his secret passage is here somewhere."

"Ezra Prescott was indeed a conceptual gentleman who believed his secrets would outwit us," said Apollo. "You should be glad we brought the prisoners here for their uses."

"You two, find a way to open that passage. The rest of you, protect this room at all costs and set up an ambush for our traveler if you can. Anywhere in this household will do."

"Sire, shouldn't we leave Caulfield to Nemesis and Thanatos? Isn't that why you sent them?"

"You could never be too sure. As capable as Nemesis and Thanatos are, I won't go easy on them if they fail. Alkaline's men can give them support if need be."

The ConDef troop behind me shoved me again so the Lebanese and I would find a way to open the passage. The other troops were either searching a way themselves or preparing to ambush Max while Joan was making out with the general sarcastically speaking. These loons couldn't keep us, prisoner, forever and the Hephaestus guy overshadowing everyone was making me piss my pants the more I looked at him.

"Those animals take us away for this hellhole," said Dhaled quietly. "I should've died a noble death back in Beirut."

"I should've died a noble death back in a sewer in Seattle," I said. "And yet here we are."

"If that monster Ares knows this place so well, why bother taking us with and not kill us painfully?"

"He needs me for my knowledge of the ark. You're probably just stuck with me, so I don't get lonely on this prison tour. If it makes you feel better, I think I know a way to get out of this."

"And how would we do that?"

"I've got an idea. But you need to trust me, okay? Or we're screwed."

I drop my lighter on the floor in case Max gets here. So, she'll know where I've been. The first phase of my escape plan.

**Note: So, I've completed my semester of college, turned in all my finals, and finished all my presentations. Hopefully with a good enough grade to go with them! Of course, I've played the last episode of Life Is Strange 2 and found it amazing as ever! I hope to say the same for The Rise Of Skywalker which I'll be seeing this week opening day. Been rewatching every Star Wars film I could to prepare with only The Last Jedi left for me to watch. Sue me as a defender of that movie.**

**Until next time, stay tuned and golden! And may the force be with us all.**


	8. Animosities

Chapter 8 Animosities

David

July 23rd, 2017

12:35 PM

Meridian Prime, Meridian Prime

Commercial District

The three of us now enter a strange town that looked abandoned and war-torn. Where it looked like no one's lived here in a century or two. The buildings and streets felt like something seen in the eighteen or nineteen hundreds given the architecture. People definitely lived on this island once but haven't since. This island was getting more interesting the further we progressed our search for the two gay lovebirds.

"It does look like people lived here alright," said Cayce. "A century or two ago is a likely assumption. You think Chloe and Max came through here?"

"Bryan said he didn't drop off Chloe till she found Max washed and unconscious near a river," I said. "It was probably Max and said cousin who came through here."

"I don't believe it," said Kristine. "I know what this place is."

"How?" Cayce wondered.

"This is the colony of Meridian Prime. The home of my great, great grandfather Ezra Prescott. Look!"

Kristine pointed a statue in the middle of the town's district. A statue of a man in a trench coat, beard, scarf, and fedora hat. Kristine seemed to know the man and it must be the one she Ezra Prescott. Her so-called great, great grandfather.

"Who's he?" Cayce asked.

"Ezra Prescott," replied Kristine. "From the stories my aunt Joanna used to tell Nathan and I. I never thought actually be standing here on the colony he built himself. It all confirms the legends of my family's legacy to be true."

"Your family's history has turned out to be more interesting than I once knew Kristine," I said. "I assume he had things to do with HOW as well?"

"He's the man who founded HOW, yes. Succeeding the order of Saint Loomis where my family tree comes from too."

"He who deserts Meridian Prime in time of battle shall be punished by death," said Cayce reading a plaque on the statue. "Story of your family's life. Don't get me wrong."

"You're not."

"Whatever's got Max and her cousin interesting in a place like the colony of Kristine's great, great granddaddy," I said. "We should find out by pushing forward."

My group and I leave the commercial district of the colony into another part of Meridian. Where the buildings look more formal and where we see a tower of some sort totaled down like a stack of mega blocks. Whatever destroyed the tower did a real number on it. The three of us get a view of the deconstructed tower from a cliffside. I use my binoculars for a closer look from our distance.

"Damn, someone must've really hated that tower," said Cayce.

"Aunt Joan used to say that a war broke out on this island," said Kristine. "Either that came from the war that happened here years ago or maybe ConDef did that."

"I doubt whatever war broke out here that happened a century ago did that. The damage looks too recent. I can see some smoke spewing out of the remains."

"Ah, shit," I said.

"What is it?" Cayce asked.

"Look down there."

I point in the direction where I see ConDef vehicles and guard patrols circling the district around the tower. Guess that answers how the tower was leveled.

"ConDef," I said. "Figured we'd be running into them eventually. Looks like they got the whole district under their control. Setting it up as their base on this island maybe."

"Well, I guess that explains the tower then," said Kristine.

"Should we try finding a way around them?" Cayce thought. "I don't like the idea of just the three of us taking on an entire ConDef base. Unless Lynch brought in some guns for air support."

"No, it's too dangerous for that as well," I said. "She'll be shot down with just her only bird. Let's find a way down to that district first and maybe we can go around them somehow. If Max made it past them with just my step-daughter and her cousin, we can maneuver past them too."

"David, look over there," pointed Kristine.

My demoted lieutenant pointed at some kind of lift with a sign next to it. A lift built from, wood, ropes, and gears. The sign read: **SERVICE TUNNELS**. A shortcut way down?

"This elevator thingy looks like it can go underground," said Kristine. "Maybe it can be a shortcut down past that base? If there's no ConDef down there, they'll never see us coming."

"So, we're going underground now?" Cayce wondered. "That's convenient."

"I think it's a chance we'll have to take, for now, Corporal," I said. "It wouldn't surprise me if Max had to do some underground travel as well. Let's get down there."

There was a switch or lever of some kind that looked like it was used to either lower or raise the elevator built by hand. I give it a pull once we're all on and the elevator does as I predicted. Lower us underground to the said service tunnels. It was gonna get dark down here so we had our flashlights on.

The lift was lowering us gradually down a dark shaft taking us to the tunnels. We had our flashlights attached to our rifles to light the way. It made me curious how much Kristine actually knows about this place through bedtime stories and folktale.

"So, what other things do you know about this place, Kristine?" I asked. "From these stories your aunt Joanna used to tell you?"

"Meridian Prime used to be a sanctuary for the Herd of Whales for generations," said Kristine. "Which began way back during the dark ages of King Arthur's reign. When the Herd of Whales was once known as the Order of Saint Loomis. The man who founded the order with his knights of the round table."

"Damn, your shady society is that old?" Cayce thought.

"It all goes from when Arthur fought against the Saxons led by Ares and the Dark Order on this very island. It was Ezra Prescott and Jeremiah Blackwell who founded the colony of Meridian on the island centuries later. Right before the first world war."

"Jeremiah Blackwell? The founder of Blackwell Academy?"

"Yep. Along with Martin Prescott, Ezekiel Blackwell, Christoff Carter, Anna Laurie, and so many others in their day. They all united together on this land to build a civilization for themselves and create a safe haven for those who believed in the mantle of possibility. Knowing they were the most wanted people around the world."

"And exactly how does a safe haven like this one end up abandoned for over a century?" I wondered.

"The night the last battle ended on Meridian Prime, Ezra did something to end the war efforts that happened a hundred years ago during World War I. Something that wiped out the German forces they were fighting against who were also led by Ares and his Dark Order. The same Dark Order we witnessed back in Beirut if I stand correct. The ones who killed Jeb and Flint. Since then, no else has ever set foot on this island."

"Except for us," I said.

"No one else who mattered, Commander."

"Okay, that's interesting enough and all," said Cayce. "But here's what rubs me the wrong way. You say this was a sanctuary for your HOW ancestors and no one of importance have laid a toe on this land ever since. Now that we have Max Caulfield snooping about on this island, could it be any coincidence she's connected to the herd in any way probable?"

"I don't know, Cayce," I said. "Once actually find her and look her in the eye, then we'll know for sure. If she is, either we've made a new ally or new enemy. I've known Max since her year at Blackwell so we won't rush to conclusions this time."

The elevator finally comes to a stop and we're in the tunnels. Our lights catch wind of some tables and shelves stored in little rooms set up in here. My light catches a map nailed to the wall. A map of the tunnel network it seemed.

"Look at this," I said. "It could be a map of the network."

"Well that makes things more helpful," said Cayce. "Which way do we go?"

I observe the map carefully. The was one spot on the make that marked our location with "YOU ARE HERE" written on it. Another that marked the tower we had seen aboveground. Other spots that marked other districts of the colony and another that marked the location of a neighboring colony not far from here.

"Looks like a network of tunnels," said Kristine. "A maze of some kind used to take shortcuts around places under the dirt."

"Let's hope getting around here doesn't end up like a maze," said Cayce.

"I think Kristine is right. From my military knowledge, a lot of people would use tunnels like these to get an advantage of opposing forces in wars such as the first world war. I'm looking places mapped out called Commercial District where we're at, Watchtower, High Rent District, Administration, and New Exodus. Which is one the other side of this colony."

"Maybe we should go there then. If it's on the opposite side, we'll be well out of range from ConDef."

"New Exodus," said Kristine. "That's where Ezra used to live when he was running the colony."

"Then Exodus it is then," I said. "Bryan said Max and Chloe were heading north which is where the next colony is mapped here. If they're there, that's our next stop."

"Didn't Bryan also say ConDef were traveling north?" Cayce asked. "He also said this Alex girl, his daughter who's also Max's cousin was captured by ConDef. What they're over at this New Exodus as well?"

"Then we best lose no time catching up to Max before they do. Let's move it, Valor. The tunnel we should be taking is…that one. I'll take point."

"Yes, Commander," said Kristine.

* * *

Max

July 23rd, 2017

12:50 PM

New Exodus, Meridian Prime

Ezra's Estate

Chloe and I found ourselves a raft we ride on to get across the waters towards Ezra's house. One built from logs and run by the same machinery the elevators on this island were powered by. Rope and gears. The raft had a line running from where we scoped out Alex and her captors to all the way across the canal taking us to the estate built on the other side. If that home was Ezra's, then New Exodus was indeed where he was the showrunner for Meridian Prime.

"You don't suppose this canal is what flooded the place, do you?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know," I answered. "It could just be those floodgates that were opened and were never sealed since. They must've been opened to drown all the rebels who fought here."

"Ezra would flood his own front lawn to save his skin. Extreme but chaotic."

As soon as we were both across the canal, the raft made a complete stop and our feet were standing by Ezra doorstep. I can already tell the estate had seen greater days now that it was covered in moss and flora. Just like the rest of the ruins of Meridian Prime. I've also noticed canons placed between the stairsteps to the front door. As well as recent footprints that spread to the doors. Even footprints that were big as the prints of an elephant. No shit where they came from.

"These canons look like they were retrofitted," I said.

"Yeah, improvised defenses," said Chloe. "Guess they didn't expect they'd be fighting each other."

"Guess not. Look at these tracks. It's definitely there's. One of the prints is as big as a mammoth's."

"What could've made that print?"

"Probably the big guy with the big hammer in chains which I don't look forward to meeting. The front door is probably barricaded or wedged shut. At least we go through those broken windows."

The two of us vault over the broken windows and break into the dilapidated estate. We walk across an old hallway and find a familiar sigil mounted on the wall. One of a bigfoot head which I knew who it belonged to.

"Hey, look," I pointed. "That's Jeremiah Blackwell's sigil."

"So, we're in his mansion," said Chloe.

"Second in command. Going up the herd hierarchy."

Then Chloe and I stepped into a room passed two doors. A room with a long table with even more skeletal remains sitting down around it. This time the remains were clothed and were limped down on the table or slouched on their chairs as if they were napping. Only two chairs were vacant of corpses.

"Hella lord," said Chloe.

"Looks like we found the party," I said.

"Looks like we're a little late."

Somehow the clothes the corpses rang a bell. Chloe found something on the dinner table while we were observing the room. A card of some kind as Chloe picked it up blew off the dust with her breath. She flipped the card so I would see it.

"Hey, Max," she said holding card. "Check it out."

The card had a sigil of a Pegasus. Another herd sigil.

"It's another sigil," I admit.

I look down at the table myself and see two more sigils next to the silverware and dinner plates. The monkey and the two skeletons.

"Oh my God," I said.

"What?" Chloe wondered.

"It's them. Chloe, these are the HOW members that founded Meridian Prime. What the fuck happened here?"

Chloe analyzed one of the corpses holding a chalice with his skeletal fingers. Giving her clues about their causes of death.

"Well, I'm no forensics expert," she said. "But I'd say…bad drinks?"

"Apparently," I assumed.

"So, what was this? Some kind of…wealthy HOW suicide cult?"

I chuckle.

"Yeah, not likely," I said. "Not these guys."

Then Chloe found a note on the table covered in dust that she picked up and brushed off. And then began reading.

"On behalf of Lord Ezra," she read. "I invite you to my manor at sundown tomorrow. The time has come to abandon our animosities…and reunite the banner of the herd that will guide us all. Signed Jeremiah Blackwell."

Now I was putting two and two together thanks to the note. There were two empty chairs at the front of the table. A whale and a bigfoot sigil next to their plates as well. I knew who the poisoners were.

"What do you bet," I said holding up the sigil cards. "Jeremiah Blackwell. Ezra Prescott. Looks like our host didn't stick around to clean up their mess."

"Well that wasn't very gracious of them," said Chloe.

"Okay, so…so these guys sparked a full-scale revolt when they claimed the ark for themselves. Now, they took care of the colonists, but then they had to deal with each other. And I'm guessing things got pretty messy. So, Prescott and Blackwell invite them up here. To umm…ah, what was it, uh-?

"Abandon our animosities."

"Abandon the animosities."

I hold onto Ezra's chalice to act out how the scene went down. How it started.

"Ezra makes a grand toast," I said holding Ezra's cup. "'May the herd guide us all.'"

Chloe giggled at my acting.

"And they all take a swig," I continued. Setting the cup down. "Except these two. And just like that, the Ark of Genesis becomes the sole possession of two men. These are some of history's greatest members of the herd – and they all perished…in an instant. At this very table."

"It's incredible."

"Yeah. I'm – I'm sorry. I uh…I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

I've never heard Chloe sound this forgiving in tone before but I know she's forgiven me for the fibs. That's what truly matters.

"So, since our missing hosts aren't here at Blackwell's manor," she said.

"We should head over to Prescott's," I said.

"Yeah. Let's go."

**Note: It's been a busy couple of weeks this past Holiday season but I've managed to get this chapter done in the nick of time for the new year begins for me. Saw The Rise Of Skywalker and no matter how harsh some people are already on the film, there are others who are more forgiving of the film and enjoyed it for what it was like myself. The ending to the Skywalker Saga may be no ending to Marvel's Infinity Saga but it's no ending to Game Of Thrones either if you get my sentiments. That's only me.**

**I also watched the finale to The Mandalorian which ended on a pretty badass note and left me wanting more for when season 2 premieres next fall! The show thus far has been the closest to Disney material that has gotten the most amount of appraisal from the fanbase and I respect that. Jedi: Fallen Order has also been the first Star Wars game by EA to get the respect it deserves from the fans as well and I too honor that.**

**So, this is my last chapter of 2019 as well as my last chapter of the entire decade! I hope you've all had a wonderful Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanza, you name it and I hope you all have an excellent New Year indeed! Until next time, stay tuned and golden!**


	9. Ezra's Manor

Chapter 9 Ezra's Manor

Max

July 23rd, 2017

1:01 PM

New Exodus, Meridian Prime

Prescott and Blackwell Estate

We walked out of the dining room and went off to check out the rest of Ezra and Jeremiah's household. There was some wreckage in the halls that we couldn't get past. So, we had to make a detour outdoors through a hole in the wreck. There were more canons retrofitted near the house to defend it. We also spotted a ConDef truck parked near the house too. Joan must've taken it with Alkaline and the rest of the mean team holding Alex captive.

"Max, that ConDef truck is still there," said Chloe.

"Yeah, I see it," I said. "Keep your eyes peeled, huh?"

I took a peek at the canons with Chloe before coming back inside. Both positioned the same as the ones we saw earlier.

"More cannons," I said. "Just like at Blackwell's mansion."

"I guess the poison is mightier than the cannon," said Chloe.

"What?"

"You know, cause he ended up poisoning…yeah, that was bad. Sorry."

"Yup, pretty bad."

We find an entrance to Ezra's mansion right next door to Jeremiah's mansion. Through another hole in the wall just like the Blackwell manor.

"And we're officially inside Ezra Prescott's house," I said.

The hole we enter through takes us to a cellar indoors. Then eventually into a living room with wreaked havoc. The room looked nice on the outside though.

"Word of the day…ostentatious," I said.

"So why didn't he kill Jeremiah Blackwell?" Chloe asked. "Was he like his right-hand man?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what he was. Can you imagine taking orders from a paranoid psychopath?"

"Aren't all Prescotts paranoid psychopaths?"

"Maybe not every. David says Kristine is a nice lady on the team and Caroline has been a worthy CEO too."

"So, I've heard. Wouldn't say that gives me any reason to trust either of them though. You know what's happened to the likes of Sean and Joanna."

"Don't know Kristine and Caroline as well as David either but I can take his word for it when need be."

There was also and piano and a harp in the room that still worked. I walk over to them and I tap on a piano key that chimes and I drag my finger across the strings of a harp that makes noise too.

The two of us slide down another hole through the floor taking us to the main hall of Ezra's manor. We see the front door from the inside that we noticed was blocked earlier from the outside and now understand how. It was barricaded with junk ConDef probably found to slow us down.

"Look," I said. "ConDef barricaded the front door."

"And left a bunch of muddy footprints behind," said Chloe. "Including the mammoth-sized ones."

"Let's see where they went."

We follow the tracks of mud up the stairs in the hall. Wherever ConDef went, it's probably the way Alex had gone as well. I really hope those bastards didn't give her too much hell. Especially with Ares after seeing what he had done to Fernando back at Castle Camelot. Question is where have they all gone?

"So, where are all the ConDef guys?" Chloe wondered.

"I know, right?" I thought. "I expected to see someone by now."

"Yeah, it's like they all up and vanished."

"You don't suppose they're…herd ghosts?"

"Don't even joke about that."

Chloe and I follow the prints up the second floor of the hall where they take us to another door that was cracked open. It was clear to me they went through here.

"Chloe, check it out," I said. "Footprints go through this door.

I give the doors a little push until I notice it was blocked as well. Ares really must be getting desperate to slow us down from his head start with Joan and Elias.

"Crap, it's blocked from the other side," I said.

"Why bother barricading their path?" Chloe thought. "Unless…"

"They found something. All right, help push this open."

"Yeah."

The two of us give the door a couple of rams with our arms. The doors appeared to be barricaded by chairs. As soon as we gave the doors enough muscle to ram through the barricade, the doors are wide open I fumble onto a couch with another skeletal deceased sitting down. Nearly jumps me to death staring so close to it. It was another skeleton wearing clothes as well.

"Oh, hello," I sarcastically say.

Chloe noticed the dead guy was carrying a piece of paper and picked it out of its bony fingers.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's a letter," said Chloe. "Signed by…Prescott."

"Really? Read it."

"My loyal subjects…as the sun sets on our glorious paradise, we must endeavor to preserve its riches. The traitorous Blackwell knows our secrets; so, we must act quickly. Destroy the dam, cleanse New Exodus…"

"Here we go."

"Uh-huh…and push forward into the depths of High Providence to claim the Ark of Genesis before, Blackwell, Ares, and the Germans do."

"Blackwell and Prescott turned on each other."

"Are you really surprised?"

"Well, I guess not. Let's go find that passage."

We finally enter the office and quarters of Ezra Prescott. Which is where the footprints had ended. With no other traces to follow.

"There are no more footprints," said Chloe. "They end here."

"Okay, so…where did they go?" I thought.

"Herd ghosts."

I scoff.

"Let's look around," said Chloe.

While looking around, I see plaque hung on the wall of a proclamation placed in the framing. One written to apprehend Prescott.

"This is amazing," I said.

"What? What've you got there?" Chloe asked.

"It's a copy of the British proclamation to apprehend Prescott. It seems like he was proud of being the most wanted man in the world."

Chloe and I continued our search for where Alex and her captors could've gone. I looked around a desk area that definitely belonged to Ezra and spot someone dropped a lighter on the ground. It was marked with a star and a number 76. I knew who it belonged to.

"It's Alex's lighter," I said.

"Did she drop it?" Chloe wondered.

"Yeah, on purpose. Whatever it is we're looking for has to be somewhere around here."

"There's gotta be another way out of this room."

"Maybe that passage Ezra mentioned in the letter. But where's the switch?"

The two of us look everywhere and nothing happens. I check a sword display and move the swords around and it's a no-go. Chloe checks under a small Ezra statue and nada. I look behind a picture from and no such luck. Chloe checks a button or switch on a clock she holds onto and it wasn't going to fly either. Then I look behind the shield of a Knights of Loomis armor display and before I could find anything, Chloe does so first.

"Max," she said.

"Yeah?" I respond. "Did you find anything?"

"I think so."

Chloe touches the globe map and turns the sphere around. Revealing it to be the key to the secret passage. Unlocking a stairwell hidden under the desk area as stairsteps were descending over the floor behind us. Chloe the key master strikes again.

"Whoa," I said with a laugh.

"It's a good thing they figured that out for us," said Chloe.

"How did you do that?"

"There's a bloody fingerprint right here where Meridian Prime should be and I…pushed it."

"Nicely done."

The two of us descended down the stairwell and into Ezra's passage. Can't say I enjoy walking around dark tunnels but if they get us to where we have to be, we'll find Alex and that ark in no time.

"So, the letter said that Ezra was moving his people to the ark," said Chloe.

"Yeah," I said.

"Do you think the ark is underground?"

"I think – I know it's underground."

We find a gate at the bottom of the stairs and I turn a wheel around to open it. The gate only opens halfway and I duck under to walk past it and so does Chloe. I turn my flashlight on that lights the way to our own conveniently private shortcut to hell.

"Looks like Ezra built himself a panic cave," said Chloe.

I chuckled.

"Yeah, I wonder where this goes?" I asked myself.

Then the gate behind us immediately slams itself shut behind us and jumps the both of us to death. Locking us away from the sunshine above us.

"Ah, crap," I said.

"I guess we'll find out," said Chloe.

"This place doesn't look very stable."

"Yeah…"

As we begin our traverse into Ezra's panic cave, we enter another room built inside the caves right under the mansion. The room appeared to be a study of some kind. Tables and shelves carrying books collecting dust, maps and prints spread out like scrap paper, you name it. Ezra was certainly onto some shady business knowing they were traitors amidst like Jeremiah.

"Our day just keeps getting better, doesn't it?" Chloe thought.

"To be honest, it doesn't surprise me Ezra was more secrets up his ally after we've seen," I said.

We wave our flashlights around to see what we could find. Nothing in the room had interested Chloe but something in the room did interest me. My light shined on a drawing of some strange figures. One of the figures looking exactly like Ares. The others looking completely different. I pick up the drawing read the words that were written on it.

"My greatest fears have come true," I read. "The Dark Order has risen once again in league with their old master Ares in ascendance to the tip of the spear leading the Germans. Apollo, Nemesis, Thanatos, and Hephaestus all rise in our brutal competition to the Ark of Genesis. I also fear they may be the responsibility for Blackwell's uprising. These may be my last hours alive. Should that stand true, I wish the best of luck for whoever reads this. EP."

"Who's the Dark Order?" Chloe wondered. "What's the Dark Order?"

One of the other figures drawn behind Ares brought me back to watching Alex's captivity. The giant and robed figure. Were they who I had seen in the drawing? Other figures I had seen was a female detailed in a bikini-like armor and a hooded male. They all must be this Dark Order Ezra referred to in his note.

"I don't know," I answered. "But whoever they are, they must be the ones in this drawing. And I think I may have seen some of them when we saw Alex enter the mansion with Joan, Ares, and Alkaline."

"That can't be good," said Chloe. "Hey, what's that up on the ceiling?"

Chloe pointed her light above us and we were seeing markings on the ceiling on top of us. It was going to be difficult telling what the markings meant with a puny flashlight. There was a sconce in the room however that could light the room with fire if that could help us read the pictographs better. I still had Alex's light I picked up back upstairs and I lit the room with the sconce. Then viola. The room was brighter than the sun.

Not were the pictographs on the ceiling a lot easier to read, but the fire was highlighting words. A warning of some sort. Felt like a scene from National Treasure. The markings we were seeing were drawing of something rather elusive. We were just seeing a depiction of the Ark of Genesis as well as the city of High Providence that surrounded it. We were also seeing some strange objects drawn over the ark. Things that were round like a moon. Round objects with strings dangling like the tentacles of a jellyfish. Something about this imagery was far too familiar to my eyes. Something I've witnessed in my nightmares of Ares.

"Turn it off," I said reading the warning. "Do not be deceived. The Eternity Moons do the biding of the Eternity Shards and their wielder. To turn it off is to turn life as you know it upside down. Should one ever turn on the Ark of Genesis with the Eon Codex, the machine is not to be handled with the tawdry minded."

"What does all that mean?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe, I think I've seen this before."

"Where? When?"

"In my visions is where. I know what this is."

"Great, more visions."

"Those round objects on the wall. The Eternity Moons. Directly linked to the Eternity Shards. I know what Ares is up to. He's gonna use the ark to awaken the moons, snap his finger with the Eternity Gauntlet, and wipe out half of humankind. I think that's what my premonitions have been telling 'till now."

"Do these moons even exist? And where in the name of this voodoo horseshit would they even come from?"

"No idea. The only idea I have is that the sooner we catch up to Alex the better."

**Note: So, I'm back in college assuring myself I'll do much better this semester than last. Which is why it'll be a little while longer for chapters to come out once again taking college more seriously than my story. You should all know what's more important for me to do.**

**Until next time, stay tuned, take it easy, and stay golden.**


	10. Ezra's Descent

Chapter 10 Ezra's Descent

Cayce

July 23rd, 2017

1:19 PM

New Exodus, Meridian Prime

New Exodus Tunnels

After a long-ass walk through the dark tunnels, we reach our destination. As well as our exit out of these rabbit holes and our entrance to New Exodus. Or have we?

When finding our exit, it was blocked by rocks and rubble. Remembering what the map had shown us, it had to be the way out. Which it wasn't.

"Well, would you look at that?!" I muttered. "The exit's blocked! Just what we needed!"

"At ease, Corporal," said David. "We can figure this out like civilized soldiers."

"Check it out," pointed Kristine. "Another map for these tunnels. We could find another exit with that."

"If that even partially solves our problem," I said. "Let's see it then."

We get a good look at the map and what we see are more meandering tunnels linked to ours. There was also a note written on the map as well. With X's marked on other tunnels.

"Look at this," said Kristine reading the note. "I have blocked all exits surrounding New Exodus to either barricade our conceal the Germans and rebels away from our forces. Please take the tunnel to the northern shore exit that will be rendezvous to the ark. Be mindful of mummy traps I've set across the tunnels. Red marks the traps. Black marks the blocked exits. White marks our rendezvous point. EP."

"Who's EP?" I wondered.

"Ezra Prescott," answered Kristine. "Can't be anyone else."

"Why would Ezra block the exits except for that one? And why would he set up traps if the barricades were to keep them safe? And why would he use mummies of all things?"

"Let's skip the twenty questions and just take that exit out of here," said David. "Whatever the reasons, Ezra at least gave us our detour. Assuming he didn't barricade that one either."

"I'm with David, Cayce," said Kristine. "Hopefully we'll catch wind of Max and Chloe on the way too."

"No argument there," I admit.

Suddenly, we hear an explosion echoing in the tunnels with a faint tremor to go with it. We weren't the only ones down here.

"What was that?" Kristine asked.

"That's a sign we aren't alone down here," I answered.

"I can't agree more," said David. "Stay frosty, you two. If ConDef is down here, Chloe and Max may be too."

* * *

Chloe

July 23rd, 2017

1:20 PM

New Exodus, Meridian Prime

New Exodus Tunnels

Traversing through the tunnels was going to be like a blind man walking around without a stick if not for our flashlights. I could hardly see my tattoos without one.

We find more footprints with our lights on in the tunnels. Recent one as well. We know who they belong to.

"Look, fresh footprints," said Max. "They must've come this way."

"That's a lot of footprints," I said. "Let's take this slow."

Then we hear an explosion echoed in the tunnels. A tremor is felt by us with rubble crumbling over us too.

"What the hell was that?" I wondered.

"My money's on Alkaline's men," said Max. "They'll use any excuse to use dynamite or C4."

"They'd have to be pretty dumb to use it in here."

"Yeah, they're pretty dumb."

Then our flashlights immediately went out and our surroundings were immediately colored black. We stopped walking before we accidentally hit each other or something.

"Uh oh," said Max.

"You bring any spare batteries?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah. But they're at the bottom of the ocean."

"I won't ask."

"I won't tell."

Then our lights came back on with a few whacks and we could see where we were going again. Before we could continue further though, we run into something strange we see in the tunnels.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up," said Max.

Max's light was shining some very large tiles marked with symbols in between. It gives me the impression we couldn't just walk on any tiles if Indiana Jones and Lara Croft taught me anything.

"So…some kind of deathtrap?" I thought.

"Uh…yeah," answered Max. "But Alex and the others somehow made it across. We just gotta follow their lead."

There were prints on the tiles left behind by Alex and her captors. We simply follow them across with our lights on. Every step we took made a creek under our shoes. Like walking over the floorboards of an attic.

"Wouldn't be so bad if it didn't creak so much," I said.

"Just don't go where the footsteps aren't," said Max.

I chuckled at Max's amusement.

"What?!" I scoffed.

"I'm just a little preoccupied with not blowing up right now," said Max.

Following the footprints on the tiles made the deathtrap look like a cakewalk. And then we were across the other side unscathed.

"And…unclench," said Max. "Woo."

There were more footprints to be followed. Leading us to a tunnel blocked by rock and rubble.

"Chloe, look," said Max. "Footprints stop here."

"They must've made it through and it collapsed right behind them," I said.

"I'm just gonna move this out of the way here."

"Yeah."

The two of us help each other move the rubble around. Only to have even more rock come down on in front of us with no way through whatsoever.

"Damn it," I said.

"We'll have to find another way," said Max.

If it could get any worse, our lights went out again. And this time they were out for good.

"Oh no," said Max as our surroundings went dark again. "Just hold out a little longer…! Crap."

We try giving our light another whack and nothing happens this time. We should have brought those batteries if we didn't have to swim at the bottom of the sea to do so.

"Come on!" Max muttered. Smacking her flashlight. "Damn it!"

"Hey, you still have Alex's lighter?" I asked.

"Yes! Good idea."

Max reached for her pocket blind with pitch blackness taking advantage of her vision but manage to take hold of it anyhow. She flicked the igniter on the lighter only for our luck to run out again.

"Of course, she used it all up," said Max. "Smoked like a goddamn chimney on the boat ride over."

"Relax, I brought some matches," I said.

"You did?"

"Of course."

Even with the darkness blinding with absence and loss as my late old man once said in my dreams, my eyes adjust to the dark enough for me to see where my hands rifled my own pockets. Then I snared myself the matches I brought with me and lit one up as I ignited it. I was now burning an orange beacon in the tunnels next to my partner.

"There we go," I said.

Until suddenly I burnt myself with the flame and accidentally put it out.

"Ow!" I hissed. "Sorry. Just…one sec."

The idiot I am, I wander away from Max as I see a sconce of some kind that could be used as a torch for our alternate light source. Since Max's eyes were adjusting too, she wondered where I went to."

"Hello?" She said.

"Over here!" I called.

Attempting to move and look for me, Max hit her head on something hard.

"Ow!" Max moaned. "Ow, that's my head."

"Over here," I said. Lighting up my torch at last.

Max followed the light as I lit a torch for her too and lent it to her hand as she approached.

"Thanks," she said. "Glad you came prepared."

"Somebody had to," I said. "C'mon, let's find a way forward."

"Nice romantic lighting, huh?"

"You have a funny idea of romantic."

"Yes, I do."

Max found a way out of this part of the tunnels with her torch on fire. A hole above our heads we could use to climb out and find our way around Alex's tracks.

"Hey, this looks promising," said Max. "Boost you up?"

"Yeah."

"C'mon."

I step on Max's hands she used to boost me over and I leap myself through the whole. Vaulting over the ledge to crawl inside. Then I give Max my hand so I could pull her up and she can crawl through with me. The space in the tunnels we enter is tighter. So, we had to do some crouching as we made our way through.

As soon as we're through the tight tunnels, we hop out together through another hole underneath us and now find ourselves surrounded by skeletal arms and hands tied together and handing from above the dirt ceiling like totems from the Blair Witch Project. It couldn't get any weirder than this.

"Whoa," said Max.

"What the fuck is this?" I wondered. "This is…creepy."

Max approaches a sign that reads: **THE HANDS THAT STOLE FROM ME**.

"Wowser, Ezra's not even pretending to be sane at this point," said Max.

"I don't like this place," I said sickly.

"Me either. Let's get out of here."

To believe I once thought Sean Prescott's weapon's bunker underneath his foundry back in Oregon was creepy. Back when Rachel and I were investigating who set up Max with the Arcadia storm. By today's standards, Ezra's insanity couldn't have been anywhere near as maniacal as Sean's.

We walk into a different area where we see more gibbets in storage. Same ones we saw back up on the surface of New Exodus.

"Hey, look," said Max. "Ezra had some gibbets left over."

"'Gibbets'," I pronounced.

"What?"

"It's pronounced JIH-bets."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Well, no one likes a know-it-all."

"Gibbets."

Max had seen a sconce in the room she could use to light the room with her torch and did just that. When we walk out of the room, Max spots more corporeal objects set against the walls of the tunnels. All wrapped in white pappy. Mummies as they appeared.

"Wait, are those…mummies?" Max thought.

Then suddenly, the mummies all flickered some kind of igniting effect like a stick of dynamite. The mummies were booby traps and rigged to blow.

"Watch out!" Max hollered.

Max pushed me out of the way to avoid the blast as the explosion already went off. The last thing I hear is a big boom before my hero shoved me to safety.

* * *

David

July 23rd, 2017

1:22 PM

New Exodus, Meridian Prime

New Exodus Tunnels

Another tremor is felt with another explosion echoed. Why am I not surprised?

"Another explosion?" Cayce thought. "Now we know for sure who's down here."

"I wouldn't be so sure just yet, Cayce," I said. "Unless we find a body which I'm praying is neither Chloe's nor Max's, then we'll know for sure."

I spot something with my rifle's flashlight and see something corporeal. Bodies attached to the walls with some kind of wrappings covering them. Mummified corpses as far as my eye could see. Everyone else sees them with their eyes and lights on too.

"What are those?" Kristine asked. "Are they mummies?"

"Whoa, wait," I warned. "Not a step closer."

I detect something else attached to the mummies. Sticks held by the mummies like statue figurines. When my light shined on them, the stick was flicked was some kind of sparkle descending like a downward like a firecracker. My flashlight just lit a stick of dynamite with all the other mummies lit and rigged to blow.

"Hit the deck!" I shouted.

I shove my comrades to safety and we all dolphin dive to the dirt floor. Just as soon as the dynamite goes off and the mummies explode. We get back up after our ears were done ringing from the radius of the blast. It wasn't my first time barely escaping an explosive ambush and the last time I did cost me Phillip Becker's life. Which is something I couldn't think about.

"Just our luck," said Cayce. "This tunnel is rigged with…mummy bombs. Tell me I still have my eyebrows?"

"Tell me I still have my eardrums," said Kristine. "This should explain the distant explosions."

"Agreed," I said. "And to hope our mission wasn't caught in them. Let's keep our eyes pried for those…mummy bombs. As cartoonish as that sounds if we see any, light one up and keep your distance so we can get past them."

"Setting the bombs off on purpose just to get through them," said Cayce. "With respect, Commander, we might just trap ourselves down here."

"With respect, Corporal, your obedience is required. Not your opinion. Move out."

* * *

Max

July 23rd, 2017

1:22 PM

New Exodus, Meridian Prime

New Exodus Tunnels

I immediately freeze time around me after pushing Chloe to safety. The explosion is frozen inside my time bubble. I step out of my time bubble and the blast resumes after the stutter wears down. I catch my breath for a minute and check for Chloe's safety.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so," answered Chloe with her breath caught. "What was that?"

"Trap. Ezra really didn't want any trespassers down here. All right, watch your step."

"Me? You're the one who stepped on it."

"Fine, watch my step."

There were two more sets of explosive mummy death traps ahead of us. With my power and the Time Shard's power combined, I was able to freeze the blast of every trap as soon as the fire from my torch lit them and we stepped back for when my time freeze wore off. I would run past the stutter if I timed it correctly but Chloe would get caught in the stutter as well as the blast radius. So just waited for the stutter to unfreeze the ignition of the trap and let them blow before passing through.

It seemed the dynamite tied down on the mummies were sensitive to fire or any sources of light from just a few inches between our feet. We had to cough out the dust from every blast we avoided and passed through.

"Well, now we know what caused the explosion we heard earlier," said Chloe.

"Yeah, no wonder so many parts of this passage have caved in," I said.

Even with all the luck, we received with my Time Shard, we hit a dead end. Until Chloe improvised with another detour through Ezra's decent.

"Hey, Max, I found a shortcut," she said.

"How do you know it's a shortcut?" I wondered.

"Trying to be optimistic here."

"Oh. All right."

Our shortcut was too steep for us to walk normally. So, we slid down instead. After doing so, we find ourselves entering another room filled with Ezra's horrors of hanging bones. This time, rib cages were dangled around us.

"Jesus," I said.

"Ezra's decorated this chamber too," said Chloe.

"More human mobiles."

A sign in the middle of the room read: **THE HEARTS THAT HARDENED AGAINST ME**. Walking out of the room of horrors came another set of explosive mummies.

"Shit, more mummies that go boom," I said. "Get back."

I knew the drill. Light 'em, freeze 'em and avoid 'em. Chloe stays behind me as I stutter the ignition and let the mummies go off into smithereens. And this time, the blast cut us off. So much for Chloe's optimism.

"Are you alright?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah," I answered with a cough. "But…we can't go that way now. Damn it."

Lucky for us, this wasn't the route through. More tunnels adjoined the room with the hanging ribs where we went next. Warren would be having a field day with these mummy bombs by now. It's like Ezra got his booby trap ideas from Mythbusters before Mythbusters.

The next tunnel had more mummy traps as well. Unsurprising at best. Irritating at worst. This time I decided to do recon with the bombs. I told Chloe to wait where she stood and I was able to run past every mummy death trap between me while running through the time bubbles I projected around and race against the explosions in Michael Bay fashion.

Once I was through my reconnaissance and all the mummies blew up, I holler at Chloe to come rejoin me as I ensure her safety while coughing out the dust from every blast.

"Oh, this cannot be healthy to breathe," I said.

"Max, are you okay?!" Chloe shouted running towards me.

"Fine, I – fine. I wish I'd brought earplugs. Am I yelling?"

I see one other mummy that hasn't gone off yet. One without dynamite stuck to it thankfully. I approach it with caution regardless of said assurance.

"Max, careful," said Chloe.

"Yeah," I said. "And Ezra's gone all Egyptian. Except this mummification wasn't, you know, voluntary."

Further, into the tunnels, we see a blue light ahead of us. A flare lying down in the middle of the passage lighting the way into a blue luminous. Certainly not from the man who built the mummy traps a hundred years ago but unarguably from ConDef. Not to mention footprints to go with it.

"Well…we're back on the trail," I said.

"The footprints go this way," said Chloe.

"Be ready for a fight."

"Oh, I always am."

"Wait, is that a reference to me?"

"No. Would you calm down?"

"You calm down."

Speaking of ConDef, we notice some bodies in uniform. All lying dead in the tunnels. Likely caught in Ezra's traps noticing blasted bits of mummies that made a mess around the bodies as well as rubble covering them like frosting.

"Eesh, guess these guys weren't paying attention," I said. "There's no sign of Alex."

"We'll find her," said Chloe.

Then suddenly, a beeping red light appears out of nowhere and lands in front of us. Which turns out to be a hand grenade about to go off.

"Ah, fuck – Chloe, get down!" I shouted.

I halt the blast radius of the grenade with a time bubble and time dash my way to avoid it. I made sure Chloe avoid it as well by holding onto her and taking her with me. My bubble wore off, the grenade went off, and we've stepped into an ambush with ConDef scouts. We took cover behind the wall and pulled out our pistols to fight back with.

"You idiots trying to bring the whole place down?!" I hollered.

We were being attacked inside a clearing of the passageways. Where ConDef troops were firing their auto rifles behind wooden crated for cover while all we had were puny pistols to fight back with. We take down a couple with our own bullets and few with my own time tricks of mine. Little did we know we were about to face a more gargantuan opponent in the next round.

An enormous hulk-like figure crashed its way through the walls of the tunnels. An eight-foot figure wearing ancient armor and a large battle hammer the size of lumber. The monstrous being let out a roar like a hulk too.

"CAULFIELD!" The figure yelled in an abominable tone.

"Who the fuck is that?!" Chloe muttered.

The monster waved it's hammer around and swung it at us like a baseball bat. We dodge it's every move until we found another passage to run away from it. When we saw one, that's when we ran.

"Run for it, Chloe!" I screamed. "Now!"

The two of us ran as fast as we could through the tunnel. The monster then chased after us and taunted us as it did.

"Run little traveler!" The monster growled. "Run!"

Then we were about to run through yet another set of mummy bombs. Luckily, we were able to use it to our advantage this time. We ran fast enough for the bombs to go off behind and cut the living monstrosity off his pursuit. Causing rocky debris to collapse on top of him and fall down deeper into the tunnels. Assuming we were safe from that thing.

"Well, for once," I said coughing out the blast. "I appreciate Ezra's exploding mummies."

"Who the fuck was that?" Chloe thought. "What fuck was that back there chasing us to death?"

"Don't know. My good guess is that it looked like one of those Dark Order people I saw in those drawings from earlier. Back in that room with the moons. And I think it may have been with Alex when she entered Jeremiah's house with Joan, Ares, and the crew."

"Let's go get those flares."

"Good idea."

Our torches had gone out during the chase. So, we took some flares to light the tunnel left behind by Alkaline's scouts. When picking up the flares, we discover the were lighting another chamber with body parts. Jaws with teeth that looked like dentures hung up on the walls like birthday streamers. With sign written on wood as well.

"The mouths that spoke ill of me," read Chloe.

"I'd hate to see this guy's Christmas tree," I said.

"I don't see any footprints. We must be on a different route than the others."

"All right, let's see if we can catch up."

As soon as we start catching up, we see a room of more corps. Not ones as recent as ConDef but rather a hundred years old. Skeletons impaled with spears and bayonets of guns. Must belong to Jeremiah's insurgency and Ezra's army.

"Looks like a fight broke out," said Chloe.

"Yeah, Blackwell's men versus Prescott's men," I said.

There was an old bulkhead door in the room that was easy to open with a light pull. A skeleton was also lying down beside it which was holding a key of some kind. With a piece of paper as well. I pick it up to observe it.

"Hello," I said.

"Some kind of key," said Chloe.

"What's that note?"

"Oh, right."

It was a letter to a Lieutenant Barton from Jeremiah Blackwell when I started reading.

"It's, uh…it's from Blackwell and his men," I said.

When I kept reading, it read that I can use the key to open the master gate out of the catacombs here. Which must be our ticket back out into the sanitary air.

"We can use the key to get out of here," I said.

"That's good," said Chloe.

I turn the paper around and see symbols drawn. Symbols are drawn inside the spaces of squares. Symbols of skulls, crosses, and helmets. It could be useful for something. There was also a little note written between the symbols that read: **Death to those who stray from the path.**

"Hmm, there are symbols on the back," I said.

"Well, let's go find the keyhole," said Chloe.

I put the note away and we continue onward. Knowing what the note read, the symbols were probably drawn to know how to get past another death trap. Speaking of death traps, more mummy bombs were set up ahead and I had to clear the way for the dozenth time.

"Crap," I said. "Chloe, stay behind me."

I time freeze every bomb as always. I pretty much froze the entire room given there were more bombs than anywhere else. Once that was said and done, I told Chloe the cost was clear only to spot two more mummies that hadn't gone off yet. Because they weren't rigged to blow.

"You gonna explode now, huh?" I asked the mummies. "No? How 'bout you?"

"This guy had some serious trust issues," said Chloe.

We were going to go def thanks to Ezra's trust issues. And if I hadn't jinxed it already, our ears were popping. Either because of every blast I've caused or how deep we've gone across the descent.

"Oh, my ears just popped," said Chloe.

"Yeah, we're definitely descending," I said.

We come inside another room with wooden tiles. The death room I predicted we eventually come to. The tiles matched the same ones back in the room from earlier walking out of Ezra's hidden study. Only this time no footprints from Alex and captors. Certainly not their route but certainly where those symbols on the paper may be of use.

"Okay," said Chloe. "It's another deathtrap."

"Yeah, no footprints to guide us," I said.

With the help of my flare's light, I noticed the symbols between the tiles were the same as the ones on Jeremiah's note. I take it out to verify that.

"The symbols match the ones on those posts," I said. "Huh, Jeremiah showed his men how to get past the traps."

I guide Chloe who walks behind towards the first few tiles of the correct path. Haven't blow our selves to death so far. I also take advantage of my time vision to see through the tiles to prevent myself from fucking us over to our deaths.

"Okay, we're off to a good start," I said. "Follow my lead, okay?"

"Just be careful," said Chloe.

"I'm always careful."

"Tsst, says the gal who set off every mummy bomb in this place."

"Says the gal who also had the power to get us through all of those mummy bombs likewise. And you're welcome by the way."

"So far, so good…"

"Yeah, knock on wood."

"Better not. It might be rigged."

"Ah-ha. Yeah…"

Thanks to my time vision, it felt like I didn't need the stupid symbols as my cheat sheet. With the best of our luck, we made it across the death tiles like a game of tick-tack-toe. Pirate themed tick-tack-toe from our memories.

"There!" I exclaimed. "Made it! In your face, Ezra."

And now we were about to make our nearest exit out of Prescott's decent as we spotted daylight in the tunnels now. We were no longer going to be needing for flares but we may still need the keep left behind by the body of Lieutenant Barton.

"That's our way out of here," I said.

We put out our flares and enter a room with a light ray from the sun illuminating the area and dangling human remains hang from above our hairs too. With some mummies tied to wood stick out of the ground as well. To hope it's the end of this horror house.

"Ah, God," said Chloe. "Are those the rest of Jeremiah's men?"

"Yeah, gotta be," I said. "We know Ezra likes to make an example of his enemies."

"He definitely likes making exploding mummies."

"Yeah. Let's, uh…tread carefully in here."

We come towards another bulk door in the area with a keyhole. A pull the handle of the door to check if it was locked as it already was. I knew what this meant.

"Keyhole," I said. Pulling out the key. "Key."

"Wait, it could be a trap," said Chloe.

"Yeah, we really don't have much of a choice."

"Oh, boy."

"But…I have a good feeling about this one. Yeah?"

"Do it."

Without second-guessing, I insert the key into the keyhole and open sesame. Not a trap after all. Or so I thought.

"You see?" I said laughing.

But as soon as Chloe and I were snared into a trap foreseen by Chloe herself, I was no longer laughing. The two of us were swiped off the ground by a rope net that had us hanging with our legs sticking out through the holes and our bodies hugging each other. Embarrassing as ever.

"Well, at least we didn't get blown to bits," I said with my big ass mouth.

Which was when an explosion was heard caused by the mummies confirming how big my mouth must be. Which must be rigged to this net as well.

"Ah, shit," I said. "You didn't bring a knife by any chance, did you?"

"No…but that guy's got a sword," said Chloe. Spotting the sword impaled to the hanging skeleton next to us. "Here, help me swing this thing."

We both swing the net around to reach for the sharp weaponry by moving our legs backward and forward for momentum. Which is when another set of mummy bombs explode. We swing the net back and forth again and more bombs are off. And so on and so until I could just barely reach the hilt of the sword and almost catch it with my own fingers but miss.

"Ah…damn it," I bickered.

Time was running out for us as the bombs were bursting closer and closer. Until with one last swing with the net, I finally catch the sword and rip it out of the body. Then start cutting the net as quickly as possible in a race against time and our lives. Right until we're set free and fall out of the net landing on the ground with our backs. To count the number of times either of us landed that way in a lifetime.

"Max!" Chloe shouted. Spotting the explosions close enough to near blow our feet off.

"C'mon, c'mon, go, go!" I hollered.

We run out of the area as fast as we could as the explosive mummies kept going off behind us one by one simultaneously. We had no more time left to lose.

"Oh my god!" Chloe wept.

"Don't look back!" I yelled. "Just run! Don't stop!"

Despite how fast we ran, Chloe was the fast runner and I was falling behind while the explosions drew closer and closer. I even fumble a little on my feet from one blast and Chloe was forced to get me up. As soon as she did that, the two of us came flying off a ledge with the last explosion bombarding us to death.

The both of us land on solid ground again and I get up catching wind of daylight burning and the great outdoors of Meridian Prime giving us a life of fresh air again. I coughed out the final blast and caught my breath sitting on the ground.

"Thanks, Sir Prescott," I said with a chuckle. "Just like old times, right?"

But there was no answer from Chloe. I turn my head to see her out cold on the dirty ground. Her eyes shut and body limp like a baby.

"Chloe?" I said worriedly. "Chloe?"

I hover myself over her unconscious flesh and move her head to my face. Caressing my hands around her cheeks to see she was still out. If not dead.

"Hey, hey, Chloe, c'mon," I whimper. "Chloe!"

I thought about using my rewind to do something until I heard a moan out of her mouth. Meaning she was going to live.

"My…hero," said Chloe with a sadistic grin and her eyes shut.

"Oh, no," I said feeling insult. "You didn't do that."

Chloe laughed enduring her cruel humor. Then open her eyes again for another sign of life left in her.

"No," I said. "That's not funny! I almost rewound!"

"Oh, you have done much worse and lived," said Chloe. "And not because of you."

"God, you gave me a fucking heart attack," I said with a sigh.

"Oh…let me listen."

I laid my head down on the dirt utterly relieved of Chloe's survival. While she checked for my pulse leaning her heard against my chest.

"Sounds good to me," she said.

"What-?" I questioned. "You realize…we are now even for everything we've ever pulled, all right? Yeah, like ever."

Chloe turned her head with an unimpressed frown.

"No, not by a long shot," said Chloe.

"Seriously? After everything? The number of times you've almost died or actually died around me? The one time I killed myself at the Chrysalis tower and we're still not even? I wholeheartedly disagree."

"Gosh, you got mud everything."

We smile a laugh for a second as Chloe presses her hand over my cheek and I wrap my arm around her neck. Having a romantic moment like never before.

"Anyone ever tell you…I'm so glad you're my partner in crime?" I asked.

"Yeah," answered Chloe. "Yeah, I may have heard that somewhere before. Just so long as you're my partner in time."

The two of us share a nice warm kiss onto our lips compressed into one. While soothing our hands on our heads. I sooth my finger across Chloe's chin when releasing our lips. Having a moment of peace and relaxation while it lasted.

"Good talk," I said.

"Good talk," repeated Chloe.

Before we could kiss again, I catch my sight of an ominous presence above us. A shady figure lurking at from above walking on a support column in the area. The figure looked menacing enough to attack and did just that as the figure was now plummeting itself down on us.

"Look out!" I warned.

I throw Chloe off of me and roll around on the dirt to dodge the figure's strike. The figure revealed itself to be a female wearing breast armor, a crown, and a skirt. Armed with a double-bladed staff she held as her weapon. Then suddenly, another figure manifested itself seizing Chloe by her neck and holding a large knife against her throat. The figure was male with a hood over his head and a robe blanketing his body.

Chloe was startled from the jump behind her and her face was switched to panic mode. I two was petrified and turned my head left and right getting a glimpse at both the sinister-looking female and male. These were not Alkaline's men. Not even Joanna's goons. They had to be another one of Ares's elite minions seen from the drawing. I direct my attention as our female attacker as her partner held my partner hostage. The female herself to a few steps closer to me with a malicious smirk.

"Maxine Caulfield, at last," said the female.

**Note: Taking too long? Don't be surprised. I'm really trying my hardest in college to not screw up another semester and I've been tied up with other things I do in my spare time as well over the past month since posting my last chapter. Finishing Knights Of the Old Republic and now playing the sequel, replaying Assassin's Creed III and Revelations on my Nintendo Switch, getting caught up on Star Wars Rebels, Better Call Saul, and Westworld, watching the Season 7 premiere of The Clone Wars that premiered today and so much more. But at ease, readers. Nothing's stopping me from completing Max's final season. Not yet. Not ever.**

**Until next time, stay tuned and golden!**


	11. How It Has To Be

Chapter 11 How It Has To Be

Max

July 23rd, 2017

1:34 PM

New Exodus, Meridian Prime

Northern Shores

"We have been waiting for you, Traveler," said the malevolent female.

I tremble in fear, shake my body, and feel as if I want to piss myself but I'm braver than that. I turn my head back and forth to see both the hooded male holding his large knife against Chloe's neck as she pants and the female tip-toeing towards me with her double-bladed staff and her barbarous smile. I touch my gun holstered on my belt until the female dissuades me.

"I wouldn't do that right now," said the female. "If you want your beloved to live, you will give what's ours."

"I know you two," I said. "The Dark Order."

"You recognize us? How touching."

The female walks on her high heels circling around me during this hostile confrontation. She's got a razor-sharp staff and I have a tiny gun. No way I could take her on.

"We both know why we're here," continued the female. "And we both know what comes next. Thanatos and I figured Ezra's pathetic traps would finish the two of you. Maybe even Hephaestus who went left down there to do his job. But now it seems you both have greater talent than what Ares gave you credit for."

Thanatos was the name of the male holding Chloe against my will. Hephaestus was the beast who chased us in the catacombs before the bombs split his pursuit. Whoever this strange women's name was I tried to remember from the drawings.

"You must be with Joanna and Alkaline as well," I said. "Where's Alex?"

"Oh, she's alive," said the female. Rubbing her staff's blade. "Supposedly so. She and our other prisoner ran off when they tried to give us the slip with Ezra's explosive. And they did. Lady Joanna and the ConDef general have proven themselves to our cause up until now and now we must play our part."

The long-haired and fearsomely armored woman waved her staff at me to hold her blade against my chin in intimidation. I jump as the blade makes a small cut.

"Now, the Time Shard," the woman jerked. "And we might let you both live for whatever life you both have left to live for."

"Nemesis, let's kill them now!" Thanatos muttered. Still holding his knife against Chloe under his seize. "We had orders from Ares to cut them down where they stand and take that shard from their bleeding corpses!"

"Patience, Thanatos," said the woman named Nemesis. "We will give them the deaths Ares demanded should Ms. Caulfield resist."

I catch wind of someone on higher ground. Standing near the edge. Who is none other than David Madsen in his Chrysalis military gear and holding his rifle and contempt to aim it at Nemesis and Thanatos. Contemplating to pull the trigger and save his step-daughter. I look away from David and back at Nemesis. Thinking as fast and hard as I can before deciding

either surrender the shard or order David to shoot our assailants.

**X/SQUARE/LM – SURRENDER THE TIME SHARD**

**B/CIRCLE/RM – ORDER DAVID TO SHOOT**

"SHOOT!" I yelled at David.

David fires his gun without reluctance and a bullet hits the shoulder of Thanatos. Chloe takes the opportunity to take the knife held at her throat while her hostage-taker was stunned and jab it into his waist. Released from his grasp. Nemesis turns her head behind her to see who took the shot and spots David above her.

"Let them go!" David barked.

"You!" Nemesis snarled.

Then two other Chrysalis soldiers appear next to David on his ground. A younger man and woman with gear and rifles as well. Thanatos gives David and his squadmates an aggravated grin as the younger man aims his rifle at him and fires.

"Freeze!" The man shouts.

The bullets rain down on Nemesis and Thanatos and Chloe and I jump out of the line fire as out attackers summersault their way to dodge the automatic rounds. David and his team slide down the edge to join the two of us and protect us from Ares's henchmen. Our three protectors train their guns on them as they recover from the recoil.

"The soldiers from Beirut," said Thanatos. "You all should have died when Ares wanted you to."

"No such luck of that now, is it?" The female soldier spoke.

Somehow I recognized the woman's voice as well as the faces of David's two teammates. From the picture I had of David's team in my attic back home.

Suddenly, the monster from Ezra's tunnels reappears. Smashing his way through the fallen rubble caused by Ezra's mummy traps like the Incredible Hulk. Hephaestus as the monster was named roared out loud as he regrouped with his fellow Dark Order groupies. This was not good.

"Motherfucker," said the young man.

"You'll regret ever drawing more breath even after what should have killed you in Beirut," said Nemesis. "Hephaestus, destroy them! Get the Time Shard if you can!"

"Chloe! Max! Run!" David hollered.

There were alternatives from running. I still had the Time Shard with me to use. I use it to create a barrier in front of us all and trap Nemesis, Thanatos, and Hephaestus in time. Which bought us enough time to retreat.

"Shoot the columns! Now!" I ordered David and his team as I held the barrier together.

The three of them shot some columns in the cave in front of my time barrier before it wore down. As soon as the barrier as off, the columns came down causing a chain reaction in the cave to trap the 3 Dark Orders thugs behind us.

"Move! Move!" I hollered.

The five of us ran as fast as we could before all the debris came down on us and concealed our attackers inside. We could hear Hephaestus growling from the inside behind the rocks while catching our breaths. Safe from the Dark Order gang. For now.

"That should keep them away…for now," I said with my breath caught.

"David, you came!" Chloe cheered. Rushing towards him for a hug.

"Chloe, what the hell were you thinking going behind me back to come here?!" David questioned after the hug. "You both coulda been killed back there!"

"And Max woulda been killed as well! She's the only reason those freaks came at us!"

"I don't know how else to thank you, David," I said. "But long time no see."

"Oh, Max," sighed David. "What have you gotten yourself into this time? You better-"

Then we hear a boom from outside before David could finish. Which was echoed throughout exit out of these caves ahead of us. Which had to be who I thought it should be.

"That's gotta be Alex," I said.

"Who?" David asked.

"Alex, my cousin! I can explain everything as soon as we get her! C'mon!"

"We're taking orders from your step-daughter's girlfriend, David?" The young gentleman questioned.

"You'll be taking orders from me and her if you got to, Cayce," answered David. "Let's get out of here before Ares's freakshow comes back."

Cayce was the young man's name. Remembering him from the Valor Team photo. And Rachel's ex. If I knew the eyes from the young woman who was with David anywhere, they were Prescott eyes. Meaning Nathan's sister Kristine was with David. The least maniacal of the Pres-bunch.

The five of us raced outside the cave to finally catch a breath of the great outdoors of Meridian Prime again. Upon exiting, we spotted some old ships ahead of us. Could be some old warships from the Germans. Maybe even from the English and Americans who assisted the Heard of Whales too.

"At least the gunfire means she's still alive," I said. "For now."

"Is that a warship I see?" Chloe asked spotting what she saw.

"Yeah, sure looks like it," I said.

We all step outside in the open sun and confirm what we see. And more than just one ship that had marooned itself on the northern shores of Meridian.

"Holy wowser," I said. "It's a ship graveyard."

"These ship classes look ancient," said Cayce. "World War II?"

"World War I," I corrected. "A battle broke out here during the revolt."

"You two seem pretty confidant about yourselves for someone who nearly got themselves killed by Ares's gang," said Kristine.

"Trust me, Nathan's sister," said Chloe. "We've survived worse. If not just as bad."

"It's Kristine to you, Chloe Price."

Another blast was heard before anyone could say anything else. Alex was closer and I knew it.

"We're getting closer to them," I said.

We all walk alongside the cliffside of the ship's graveyard to investigate the noise. And we finally spot Alex and a stranger she was with escaping some ConDef troops who were shooting them while they were shooting back.

"Ah, crap," I said. "That's Alex."

"She's surrounded," said Chloe.

"Holy shit, that's the Colonel!" Kristine pointed. "That's Colonel Dhaled down there too!"

"Who?"

"Well I'll be fuck me," said David. "It is him."

"What's he doing all the way here?" Cayce thought.

"C'mon, we gotta go get them," I said. "We gotta find a way to the beach.

David, you have to trust me when I say we have to split up. You know what I'm capable of and I know you can vouch for me whatever I say."

"And why would I let you two split up?" David asked. "Your parents and Joyce are gonna behead me if I let anything happen to you!"

"When have I let Chloe die on my watch? Please, David! For my sake, we have better odds if we militarily do this as you would."

**X/SQUARE/LM – SPLIT UP**

**B/CIRCLE/RM – STAY TOGETHER**

"Forgive me, Joyce," sighed David. "You better know what you're doing if those time powers don't kill ya. I see you've already acquired one of Ares's wants and I hope don't let it slip into his hands."

"Not by the hair of our shakabras," I said. "Which is a word Chloe made up. We can meet you where my Uncle Bryan is landing if that makes us square."

"And we got guns, David," said Chloe. "And we don't need your permission to use them. Nor gun control."

"Okay, Cayce and Kristine. You heard the young lady. Let's fan out and meet each other wherever the hell Max and Chloe want us to."

"You sure it's a good idea to just let them handle ConDef on their own?" Cayce questioned.

"I gave you an order, Cayce. You know what to do."

"Yes, sir!"

David and his team take a path to the beach elsewhere while Chloe and I find a route through the shipyard. ConDef soldiers were sighted taking attack positions on the warship. Chloe and I found cover as quickly as we could and prepared our attack formation.

The two of us were fighting standard infantry when we found the cover on the ground of the marooned warship ConDef was shooting us at. We use out pistols and I use my power to protect myself and Chloe when need be. There was a sniper position on a radar mast. Who I took out by shooting explosive barrels that brought mast down with the sniper.

More enemy troops enforced themselves on the beach ground with some strikers and juggernauts with light MGs. Which is when we needed a strategy. Until we didn't.

A missile was launched out of nowhere that hit the beach flow devastatingly took out the whole platoon of ConDef along with the juggernauts and strikers. A helicopter that belonged to Chrysalis had flown by us which was where the missile strike came from.

_"Hi there, Max Caulfield,"_ said the pilot on the chopper through the radio. _"You don't know me, by I'm a friend of David and he told to be your eye in the sky and not leave you alone down there."_

"Whoever you are, thank you," I said.

_"You can call me, Lynch. Stay on this frequency if you need me."_

"You know it, ma'am," said Chloe. "Or Lynch or whatever your name is. I knew David wasn't that dumb to leave us without air support."

The chopper flew away from us until we need Lynch again. Wonder where Bryan is landing his plane. Maybe he could help us using the guns he modified the plane with like he did for Alex and me back in Greece.

As soon as we were both on the beach floor, we now had bigger fish to fry than a platoon of ConDef. A portal like substance projected itself on the beach floor emerging a robed figure who had pale white hair and wrinkly skin and Hephaestus dead in front of us. The robed figure was with Alex when we saw her entering the estates and was another individual I had identified in Ezra's drawings. Chloe and I freeze ourselves once the two had closed their portal behind them and the robed male spoke to us.

"Hear me and rejoice traveler," said the old male. "Or should I address you as Maxine Caulfield? You are about to die at the hands of the children of Ares. Be thankful that your meaningless life can now contribute-"

"I'm sorry, who the fuck are you?!" Chloe muttered. "If you're more of those maniacs after Max, you can both fuck yourselves before we do anything you ask! I pledge allegiance to Max to the power for which she stands!"

"In the first place, I am Apollo. My confidant here is Hephaestus. In the second place, the power for which she does not stand is not for you to propagate. Traveler, does this chattering animal speak for you?"

"No, Apollo," I said. "I speak for myself. And I'll vouch for Chloe over you motherfuckers!"

"Tell Ares to pick on another universe, Squidward!" Chloe spat. Pointing her gun at Apollo and Hephaestus. "We like ours the way it fucking is!"

"Such language," said Apollo. "They exhaust me. Kill them both and bring me the shard."

"With pleasure!" Hephaestus hissed.

"Chloe, run!" I yelled.

Chloe ran as fast as she could as soon as Hephaestus started charging at us and swinging his weapons at us. Which were giant sickles tied to chains that Hephaestus could whip around with when swinging them around. Like the Blades of Chaos from God Of War.

Hephaestus swung one chained sickle at us and missed as I ducked under. He swung another as I dodge by rolling over. One of his sickles was caught on some metal on a crashed freighter and tore the hull open. Allowing for Chloe and me to escape.

"Chloe, into the ships hold!" I called out. "Now!"

Hephaestus leaped mid-air to execute a ground slam attack at us and I freeze the beast with a time bubble to buy us time for our escape. Chloe and I make a run for the hull where it's wet and damp and I reseal the breach with my time rewind to keep us safe. The time bubble wears down and unfreezes Hephaestus slamming himself onto the sandy ground. Apollo is impressed by my skill by not by my defiance.

"You can't run forever, Ms. Caulfield," said Apollo to himself. "Your skills are admirable. Your defiance is not."

The of us were safe inside. For now. We had to keep going if we were to catch up with Alex and rendezvous with David.

"You okay?" I asked Chloe.

"Yeah, I'm okay enough," she replied. "Now let's find your cousin."

* * *

David

July 23rd, 2017

1:41 PM

New Exodus, Meridian Prime

Northern Shores

Cayce, Kristine, and I take cover behind some wooden crates on the sandy ground holding off ConDef shooting us. I sure hoped Lynch responded to my request to back up my step-daughter and girlfriend well.

"With all due respect, Commander," said Cayce hiding behind cover. "I'm still against the idea of leaving Chloe and Max behind like that!"

"With all due respect, Corporal," I said. "That is not your responsibility!"

"David, we got MG trucks inbound!" Kristine alerted.

Armored turret trucks drove themselves into the sand to give the enemy support. The MG trucks set their weapons-free and started spraying fifty caliber bullets at us.

"Just what we needed!" Cayce muttered. "And left the girls behind in the middle of all this ruckus!"

Then suddenly, some fifty caliber bullets raining down on the ConDef troops as well as the MG armored MG trucks. They were immediately finished off by stinger fire with a single rocket the blew them both of their tires. We turned behind us to see the chopper who gave us support. But didn't belong to Lynch.

_"Yeehaw! Smell that ConDef barbeque!"_ Lieutenant Major Heard chanted on comm. Operating a turret inside the passenger hold next to Newblood equipped with a stinger launcher.

_"You three didn't think I was gonna lose more to the team today, did you?"_ Cage said while flying the Chrysalis bird.

"I should be glad you stopped by, Captain," I admitted. "Thanks for the assist."

_"Captain Cage, is that you, I hear?"_ Lynch said on the channel.

_"Guilty as charged, Lieutenant Lynch,"_ replied Cage. _"I brought what's left of Valor Team with me with the admiral's permission and you should be seeing more birds inbound. With some infantry reinforcements too."_

"Cage, tell the reinforcements to make sure to give Caulfield and Price some support," I requested. "You should see them in the shipyard somewhere."

_"Glad you were able to find the prodigal daughters yourself, Commander. Be sure to send Chloe my love."_

"They're not the only people we found, Captain," said Cayce. "We found Colonel Dhaled was somehow brought on this island and kept prisoner. He managed to escape with another prisoner who's Max Caulfield's cousin."

_"Then we'll be sure to give him the rescue he deserves. And I didn't know Max had a cousin. Cage out."_

* * *

Max

July 23rd, 2017

1:42 PM

New Exodus, Meridian Prime

Northern Shores

Chloe and I get out of the crashed warship and back on dry ground. Where we hear more shooting up ahead. Where Chloe spots my favorite relative holding back ConDef with the other prisoner David named Colonel Dhaled.

"Max, up on the ship," pointed Chloe. "It's Alex!"

I catch the smallest glimpse of Alex fighting back ConDef by shooting with her pistol and taking cover on the deck of a freighter. The other prisoner shoots back at the enemy as well with a rifle.

"Ah, shit, she's pinned down," I said.

We both run towards the opposing force shooting at Alex and Dhaled and get the jump on them shooting a couple in the back.

"Alex!" I shouted at her.

"Max?!" She shouted back.

"Stay put! We're coming to you!"

"Who are they?!" The man named Dhaled questioned.

"My cousin and girlfriend are who they are and they're here to save us! Fight fair, you bastards!"

As we flanked the enemy forces, I was able to deal with the rest by tossing a grenade in the air and freezing it in time. So, I could fire some bullet into the bubble and cause a bigger explosion as soon as the bubble wore out. Taking out half a dozen ConDef pinning Alex down.

"Hey! Up here!" Alex shouted as soon as it was all cleared.

Chloe and I run towards Alex. Still standing her ground with the man who was with her.

"Man, you're a sight for sore eyes," said Alex as we approached her.

"Yeah, how about we get off this damned beach, huh?" I told her. "And who's the stranger?"

"Max, Chloe, meet Colonel Dhaled of the Lebanese Resistance. He was my cellmate when they held me prisoner. Colonel, meet Max my cousin and Chloe her BFF."

"And what brings you young ladies to this forsaken island?" Dhaled asked.

"Rescuing Alex for starters, Colonel," said Chloe. "How 'bout you give us hand and we'll explain ourselves more."

"Absolutely."

Dhaled kicked down a ladder for us to climb up with. We climb the ladder after one another a regroup with my cousin and cellmate.

"Did you find my lighter?" Alex asked.

Before I could answer, a rocket exploded in front of us and sent us down through the floor of the deck and inside the ship. It was time to do some more fighting.

"Shit, we're sitting ducks in here!" Alex spoke out.

"We gotta take out that RPG!" Chloe pointed.

"Good thinking," complimented Dhaled. "But our guns will be no match for that rocket-man!"

We suddenly see massive bullets fired upon the remaining ConDef that gets butchered upon the firing including the rocket-man. Another chopper flies past us hovering over our positions and signifies where the firing came from.

_"This is CH-198,"_ said the chopper pilot. _"Dropping off infantry for support. Stand by."_

It wasn't Lynch's chopper. It was more Chrysalis coming for us. The chopper hovers over where it had taken out our shooters and dropped a rope down on our ground for Chrysalis soldiers to rope down to us. The chopper left as soon as we had some reinforcements with us. Guess David took his rescue mission seriously by making sure the rest of Chrysalis was with us. We join up with the other soldier as they saw us coming.

"You wouldn't believe how glad I am to see some old friends," said Dhaled to the leading soldier.

"And you are?" The soldier asked.

"Colonel Fehr Dhaled of the Lebanese Militia. The others have identified themselves as Alex, Chloe, and Max."

"Max? As in Max Caulfield?"

"I'm guessing you're more rescue workers?" I asked the soldier.

"We had orders from Admiral Penske to assistant Captain Cage and Commander Madsen in securing you and extract you from the island."

"Well, how kind of you, soldier boy," said Chloe. "If not for you, Mr. Rocket-Man woulda taken care of us instead."

"We met Commander Madsen earlier on the island and told him we'll meet him elsewhere," I said. "If you can all help us get to where we need to be, they'd be great."

More shots were fired by more ConDef attacking us from another downed warship. Killing one of the Chrysalis troops with us. We all run for cover and defend ourselves.

"Ah, fuck," said Alex. "Over there! From the other ship! The deck above!"

"Max, get that RPG and blow those fuckers apart!" Chloe ordered.

"I'm on it!" I responded.

"Since when do you think you give the orders, Missy?!" Dhaled barked.

"Since right now, Colonel!" Chloe barked back.

I race toward the RPG. Lying around next to the body of the rocket-man in the middle of this shooting gallery. I pick up the RPG and aim for the squad of ConDef on the deck of the downed ship. But before my rocket could go in, some turret fire rain down on ConDef's parade and took them all down instead. Thanks to more air support from another chopper. Flown by other familiar names.

"Did somebody order some support?" A grouchy female voice spoke on the radio.

_"Remember us, Ms. Caulfield? It's Captain Cage. We're part of David's crew."_

"Captain Cage!" Dhaled shouted out. "You're the greatest sight for my sorest eyes I've seen by far on this island."

_"Commander Madsen told us of your presence here, Colonel. Here's some irony for the time-powered girl. A captain who was once ordered to take you down is now ordered to save your ass."_

"I'm grateful for the assistance, Captain," I said. "That's twice I owe you. How do I thank you?"

_"Get out of here in one piece and you might get a Rice Crispy Treat. Cage out."_

* * *

David

July 23rd, 2017

1:45 PM

New Exodus, Meridian Prime

Northern Shores

We fought back against more ConDef on the beaches of Meridian Prime. With the two love birds Cayce and Kristine fighting by my side. Shooting at more infantry as the infantry was shooting at us.

"Where the fuck are we supposed to meet Max at?!" Kristine hollered behind cover.

"How the fuck should I know?!" Cayce bickered.

"I wasn't asking you!"

"Just keep shooting, Kristine!" I barked. "That's an order! Lynch, we could use you're help over here!"

_"Anytime, Commander,"_ responded Lynch. _"Stand by."_

* * *

Joanna

July 23rd, 2017

1:46 PM

New Exodus, Meridian Prime

Northern Shores

Elias and I were dropped off in our convoy of armored trucks near a cliffside overlooking the battleground that had broken out thanks to the Chrysalis activity we were alerted about. We step out of our vehicle with ConDef troops as well as Ares and his Dark Order dropping in to oversee the fighting.

We both stand next to Ares and Apollo. With Hephaestus, Thanatos, and Nemesis right behind us and ConDef soldiers backing us up.

"How in the bloody hell is Chrysalis here?!" Elias snapped. "We were supposed to keep ourselves isolated on this island away from Chrysalis jurisdiction!"

"Patience, General," said Apollo. "These aren't just a couple of generic Chrysalis vermin. Those soldiers down there are the ones from Beirut. One of them by the name of David Madsen who's had a history with the traveler."

"They must be here for a trivial attempt to save Max Caulfield," said Ares.

"They will never get far."

I look down at one of the troops fighting out men. A young female in Chrysalis gear. Beautiful brown hair and bright brown eyes that I recall anywhere in a lifetime. My niece Kristine Prescott was down there. Holding an auto-rifle in hand and shooting at ConDef troops. I stare at her in concern. She may no longer care for me, but I do in some way care for her.

"Kristine?" I said worriedly.

* * *

Kristine

July 23rd, 2017

1:47 PM

New Exodus, Meridian Prime

Northern Shores

As I was shooting down enemy contacts on the beach ground. I began to see things as part of my post-trauma. Hallucinating people taking the form of ConDef troops firing at us. Seeing dead family members who I've loved and hated.

I see my brother Nathan marching down in slow-motion with a rifle in his hand. Aiming the rifle at me. Fixated in his sights. I begin to panic with my heart racing and my ears ringing. I couldn't bring myself to shoot my brother who I knew wasn't my brother. Then someone else shot him for me. When it was just a ConDef trooper that was shot down.

"Stay focused, Kristine!" Cayce snapped in my face as my hearing returned normal and his yelling jumped me. "You wanna get yourself killed?!"

Lynch's chopper arrived and prepared to fire on our foes. Not before a telepathic force sent the helicopter spinning out of control. Which had come from one of Ares's minions, Apollo. Using his mind to manipulate the motion of Lynch's heli.

"Ugh, I've lost control!" Lynch panicked. "Mayday! Mayday! My throttle isn't functioning! I'm going down!"

The chopper kept spinning around until it hit the old marooned warship next to us. Rolling itself like a burrito on the deck of the ship. While there was no explosion, the helicopter was indeed totaled. Either Lynch was killed or injured in the crash and we had to help her.

"Lynch!" David screamed.

Before we could rescue her, Apollo had equipped his bow and arrow to shoot with. Taking an arrow out of his quiver, loading his arrow onto his bow and stretching the string to launch it, and released the bow to fire away. Which was an explosive arrow that sent us flying off our ground as it hit the sand.

I land my side as I'm only half-conscious from the shock of the explosion. My ears are ringing again and I moderately open my eyelids to see another hallucinated figure before me. This time, it was my only hated father Sean Prescott. Staring down at me as I crawled backward seeing my hallucinated dad tip-toe towards me with a rifle in his hand and aims it at my face. Ready to shoot me. I shut my eyes then bang.

My dad who is just another enemy troop who was about to execute me is shot down. Thanks to David for his assistance. My hearing is back and I snap out of my hallucinating state as David pick up to get me on my feet.

"On your feet your feet, Kristine!" David snapped. "C'mon! We gotta help Lynch! Lynch do you read?! You still there?!"

There's coughing on the radio. Meaning Lynch is barely still alive.

"I'm fine…but I think I'm stuck," she responded. "How many times do I have to crash my goddamn bird?!"

"Let's get up there, Valor!" David ordered. "Lynch doesn't have much time!"

The three of us double-time ourselves into the crashed freighter and race our way to the upper deck where the helicopter crashed. We make it to the downed chopper in time before it sets itself on fire. Then we help lynch out of her cockpit by tearing her cockpit door open and pulling her out of there. Right as soon as the chopper lights on fire.

Cayce had to carry Lynch over the shoulder since she twisted her ankle during the crash. Which was gonna slow us down and take longer for us to meet Max at the rendezvous.

"That's the second time we had to pull your ass out of a crash," said Cayce holding onto Lynch.

"Third time actually," corrected Lynch. "Remember Portland?"

"So now who's gonna support Chloe and Max without Lynch's helicopter?" I asked.

Then the helicopter went boom once the fire spread enough.

"Cage said there'd be reinforcements soon," said David. "The sooner they're here, the sooner they have some backup."

* * *

Max

July 23rd, 2017

1:49 PM

New Exodus, Meridian Prime

Northern Shores

Chloe, Alex, Dhaled, our rescue team and I ran across a deck inside one of the old freighters that had canons built through the walls. Just as turret fire from MG trucks was shooting through the walls. We all ran as fast as we could but I was falling behind everyone else.

"Max! Hurry!" Chloe yelled.

"We gotta move it!" Alex yelled.

Then one of the ship's cannon jerked backyard as the damage was being done by the turrets and rocket fire. Cutting me off from the rest of the group.

"Max?!" Chloe panicked.

"I'm good!" I shouted. "Just run!"

Except I wasn't good. Another rocket fired through the hull and caused another chain reaction that had me descending lower into the ship. Only this time not with dry air but water.

I splashed through the salty shore water in the ship's wreckage. Tasting the saltiness of the water I was drowning myself in and had to swim out of. I swam as fast as I could until I saw brightness above me which meant I could catch my breath. I stick my head out of the water for air and see that the deck of the ship was half full of saltwater. I had to get out of here before the whole deck was drained.

I gasp my mouth open to hold my breath again and dive back underwater. I kept swimming under like the little mermaid until I find another space with breathable air in the hold. Which I did until the water was moving upward from my waist towards my chin. I gasp for air again and dunk myself in again. I had seen a hole in the hold breached inside which appeared blocked by sea rocks. If not for my best friend I was wearing around my neck, I wouldn't have the idea of rewinding my way out of here.

I held onto my breath as much as I could and utilized the Time Shard to rewind the draining and escape through the hole. Once the hole was unblocked, I swam my way through it and was able to swim into some open water outside the wreckage. And finally, I swam above water to find myself swimming towards land again.

I get out of the water and dry my drenched clothing off as I walk onto the sand again. Three helicopters flew past me and headed further inland. Meaning more of the reinforcements arrived. No sign of ConDef men which was a good sign. The only bad sign was something even worse to come. A sound I had not heard since Greece was the sign of a larger threat incoming.

It was the dragon I had first seen in Greece with someone riding on it's back like Daenerys Targaryen would ride Drogon in Game Of Thrones. That rider was none other than arch-nemesis number once since my journey hunting the Eternity Shards began…Ares.

I run for cover behind some wooden crates before the dragon could burn me to death even though the fire would burn through this wood. Then Ares drops down from his dragon as it flies away and Ares makes a loud thud with his feet landing on the sand. Ares looked different this time. Half his armor was gone. His helmet was off, he was now holding five out of the six Eternity Shards on his golden gauntlet. Ares had a long beard and a massive Rock-In-Roll mullet with his helmet off.

The mad god himself was walking in my direction. Ready to collect the one shard around my neck before he had left to swipe. Over my dead body which was unquestionably the idea.

In a feeble attempt to defend myself from Ares, I shot my pistol at him only to have a blue force shielding and deflecting my bullets from him. Then Ares raised his gauntlet with the red Reality Shard lit that was able to transfigure my bullets into a bubble and then my gun into a bubble substance. Disarming me for good.

I was unarmed and alone. Separated from Chloe, Alex, and the others with no support. Just me and Ares who I wasn't prepared to take on. I stayed hidden behind the crates confronting my inevitable doom.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you," said Ares. "You've already lost Ms. Caulfield as well as Chrysalis. You've all lost since my conquest began in Seattle. No one can help you now."

"Not if the traveler has something to say for that," I said. "Lynch come in. Lynch do you read!"

"My lieutenant Apollo has taken care of your pathetic support. As I've said, no one can help you now. Not David Madsen, not your cousin Alex Caulfield, not even your girlfriend Chloe Price."

"Why are you doing this? Do you think killing half this planet will make things better for everyone? How many innocent people have to die because of your ego?"

"Innocence is beyond my incentive. You must believe that I, Ares the mad god, has seen more pain and suffering than any living animal has laid eyes on. Centuries of oppression, decades of conflict, and all for the sake of ruthless power and pitiful freedoms. The resolutions are less than infinite. But what if there hadn't been as many people to deal with the conflicts that came before? What if our population was reduced to half compared to what it is now? Would the conflicts never occur? Would our civilizations have more peaceful gestures in the making?"

"Ever wonder if all that oppression and conflict may have come from you? Starting conflicts to end more conflicts is just as bad if not worse. There're already people dying out there because of you as I speak! And for what?! For more peaceful gestures?!"

"The people fighting for my cause have been necessary casualties. The people against it have wasted their potential. Don't think for a moment that I never knew who you were even before our first meeting in Greece. I've known who you were since the beginning. From that storm in Arcadia Bay up until where we stand. And I've not only learned about your deepest desires thanks to the Mind Shard that collected your memories…but I have been manipulating everyone…who has ever turned against you…just to do away with you…right until now."

Ares's voice had changed from Sean Prescott's to Derrick Crosby's to Mark Jefferson's. Meaning they were all puppets under Ares's influence? Had he been the one pulling the strings since my powers came to be?

"It is I who has tethered your mind with the premonitions you've envisioned," continued Ares. "The Arcadia Storm, Triple 4, and now this. It is me responsible for those events. I made the storm to test your feelings for Chloe and test the balance in exterminating half a population of a small town. I watched Chronos lead his attack on Portland right after the diversion of the Arcadia Storm. All to ensure my succession in conquest. The end of that conquest will be the death of you and the Mantle of Possibility that I will withhold in the day of the reclamation to come."

"And let me guess," I said. "Joanna and Alkaline have their minds twisted in all this too. Just like everyone you've used under your spell?"

"A more suitable term would be initiation. Not spell. Lady Joanna of the Herd of Whales and General Alkaline of the Continuum Defense Front have proven themselves to my principle. Should their lives be lost to the reclamation, their sacrifices will be in my honor. As with everyone else fighting for it. I could snap my finger and half the universe will be trounced."

I could not believe what I was hearing from the mad god. He had been the puppeteer of everyone who's ever opposed me because of my power and spread it like an incurable illness. From Sean Prescott to Joanna Prescott and the illness was soon passed on to their co-conspirators such as Nathan Prescott, Mark Jefferson, Derrick Crosby, Elias Alkaline, you name them.

"To think I knew the names of everyone you used and it was all you the entire time," I hissed. "Names who could have lives so much better lives if not for you! How many more people will you control for your fucking ego!"

"You confuse my ego for my charity! Soon the world will be grateful what I'm about to do and Chrysalis's gullible revolt will be crushed! The universe needs it's correction as I see fit! I am…inevitable! I know you won't be giving up the Time Shard willingly. Knowing the ingratitude of your ego. And for that…you will die."

Ares lit up the purple Power Shard on his gauntlet and shot a blast of purple energy towards me. Blowing the wooden crates I was hiding behind open and sending me flying off the ground and hitting the sand behind my back. I had no gun with me to defend myself and it wouldn't be effective even if I did. Then I see a China Lake grenade launcher lying around that I could use against Ares.

I use my time freeze on Ares to buy myself time to roll over to the launcher and pick it up. The China Lake had one explosive round inside for me to use. I aim the grenade launcher at Ares and fire the round into the time bubble. The grenade goes off once the time bubble is off and it sends Ares flying off his feet stunning him. And that's when Hephaestus reappears again from an above cliff and drops down to my ground to finish the job his master started.

"Ah, not you again!" I whined.

Hephaestus let out a monstrous scream and pounded his pecks with his fist like a barrel drum. I turned my head back at Ares to see him portal his way out of here with the Space Shard and leaving me with his minion to finish me.

"Nowhere to run, little girl!" Hephaestus roared. "Just you and me now!"

I start running away from him as fast as I could. Tucking and rolling to dodge is every attack with his chained sickles he'd been swinging with. There was the shipping district of New Exodus I could cut through built for the docks of the northern shores. That's where I started running.

"How the fuck does Joanna work with you scumbags?!" I yelled.

I make a run through the district past buildings and houses. Hephaestus kept swinging his sickles around damaging the buildings wherever I went. I see some stairs to maneuver away from Hephaestus's pursuit and I climb up a brick beam thinking I was safer up high. I was not.

Once I was up the beam, Hephaestus smashed the beam in half sending me falling down a roof with it. Carefully timed my jump over to the roof as the beam was collapsing.

"Ah, why? Why? Why?!" I screamed.

I slide down the roof and back into the street. Where Hephaestus persisted the pursuit to kill me. This guy just doesn't give up. Like Nemesis from Resident Evil chasing down Jill Valentine. An invincible force not giving up ever until I'm made a corpse.

Hephaestus was slowing down a little by an overpass he had to smash through that bought me a little time to outrun him. I ran up a wooden platform that gets smashed apart by Hephaestus's sickle and I fall back on the street of the district when it happens. Hephaestus was a ferocious warrior but a terrible aimer. The monster was now going to ram me as soon since I was immobilized but I quickly freeze the beast in a time bubble to slow him. I get back on my feet to keep running after I do.

I run toward a gate that was chained shut but was able to climb over quickly. I new the time bubble had worn off by now meaning Hephaestus was free and back to charging at me. As soon I was over the gate, Hephaestus combusted the gate open into pieces and I kept running.

The monster kept chasing me against my will and I kept running down the street. Then I fall through some floorboards that have me sliding down the lower ground. Which was when a rocket fired on Hephaestus that gave him a push against a wall where his arm was caught and stuck inside. As Hephaestus struggle to pull himself out, I noticed where the friendly RPG fire came from. More old friends who became the calvary.

"Holy – Rachel?!" I shouted out.

"How are you doing, Max?" Rachel asked with a rocket launcher over her shoulder.

"Look out!"

Hephaestus swung his chained sickled at Rachel as she ducked under and tossed me the RPG to finish him. I pick it up as soon as the monster started to reel his sickle back to him.

"Okay, play time's over," I said while loading the warhead.

"Finish that bastard, will ya?!" Rachel shouted.

"My pleasure!"

I fired the rocket away and the rocket blew up in Hephaestus's face that not only pushed him through the wall but caused a house to collapse over him. Wood, bricks, and concrete that all piled over him and rendered him trampled taking him out for the count. For now.

"May the herd guide us all, asshole," I gloated. "Eh…that sounded better in my head."

"Nice work, Max," said Rachel.

"Well, thanks for the assist."

"C'mon over. I'll get you out of there."

"Please."

I take Rachel's hand as she pulls me up to her ground. I never expected a pretty face like Rachel to show up when she did, but glad she could be here when I needed her the most.

"Good to see you, Max," said Rachel.

"Yeah, right in the nick of time," I said.

"Yeah, well…Bryan got a little antsy waiting around to hear from you and Chloe. We also saw Chrysalis helicopters as we landed. I suppose that's good news."

"Well, the bad news is that we gotta find Alex and Chloe still. We got split up as they started attacking."

"Max, you're here!" Bryan shouted as he was joining us with Frank.

"Uncle Bryan!"

We hugged for second just as soon as we were regrouped by my favorite relative and the former trailer junkie.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" Bryan spoke as we hugged.

"Never better, Uncle," I said. "You still owe me more the truth you promised."

"Hey!" Chloe called out as she was rejoining us too.

"Hey!" I called back.

I hug Chloe as well.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"We heard those explosions. We thought-"

"Yeah, it's all these guys."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Frank spoke out. "My favorite lesbians back together again. Wasn't expected you two to forgive and forget so easily."

"Unless you were expecting Thelma and Louise, Frank," I said. "I think we've forgiven but not forgotten."

"You save her ass again?" Chloe asked Rachel.

"Naturally," answered Rachel. "How are you doing?"

"Good. There were some close calls, but um…she covered me."

Alex appeared in front of us. Followed by Dhaled. My cousin walked nervously until she saw Bryan.

"Alex!" He exclaimed.

"Dad!" Alex shouted happily.

The two hug each other tightly. Must feel great for two of my best family to see each other again after the lies they told me.

"Glad to see both my niece and daughter alive and well," said Bryan proudly. "Who's this?"

"Colonel Dhaled," said the colonel. "Lebanese Resistance. Your daughter and I were held prisoner by ConDef."

Alex saw me standing next to Chloe. I should smack her through the face right now but maybe I'm not angry with her as I was before. We approach each other slowly as my cousin hopes for the smallest forgiveness I can offer her.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," I said back. "How's that?"

Alex had a bullet wound on her arm wrapped with white gauze. From when she protected me on that cliff.

"Oh, the bullet grazed my shoulder," said Alex. "You?"

"Cliffside," I said pointing at the cut on my forehead. "Grazed my face. So, how'd you lose Joan?"

"Dhaled and I led her crew right into one of Ezra's traps."

"Smart. Where's the rescue team?"

"Didn't make it."

"Max! Chloe!" Another voice called out.

This time it was David who shouted at us. Joined by Kristine Prescott and Cayce Foley who was carrying a woman in pilot gear. Must be Lynch who we met earlier. Guess her helicopter crashed.

"David!" Chloe shouted.

Chloe ran to her step-father and hugged him happily. Caressing arm with one another.

"Oh, I'm so glad my step-daughter lives," said David.

"I'm so glad my step-commander lives," said Chloe.

"Next time, do as your damn well told."

"I guess we can call this mission accomplished then, David," said Cayce holding onto Lynch.

"Affirmative, Cayce. Affirmative as affirmative can be."

"I hope Kristine can look at my ankle on the way back," said Lynch.

"I'll see to it, Amanda," said Kristine.

"Hey, hey look," said Alex speaking to me. "About the whole Herd of Whales thing-"

"Hey, just, we can save that for later, okay?" I said. "Bryan, where'd you park the plane?"

"On the beach," he said. "Other side of this town."

"Okay."

"Good," said Chloe. "I hope all that ruckus didn't attract any attention."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," said Alex. "Sorry. What are we doing?"

"What do you think we're doing?" Rachel thought. "We're getting the hell off this rock."

"Right. We – we could do that…or we could head in that direction…which is a shortcut."

"Shortcut to what?"

"The Ark of Genesis."

"Oh, wow."

"I mean, Ares and Joan's got to go all the way around but we could just-"

"Hey, fuck Ares and Joan!"

"Hey, Rachel, with all due respect, maybe we just-"

"Maybe we just put this trip on ice," said Bryan. "And let Chrysalis handle the mess for now."

"And that's just the thing, Dad. We got the Chrysalis army watching our backs now. Including that David guy Max talks about standing right here with us. Look, we're all here for the same reason, right?"

"I'd listen to your dad if I were you," said David. "Our mission was to get your asses off this island. Not whatever you're talking about."

"Yeah, we didn't come after the ark," said Chloe. "We came after you."

"And I appreciate that," said Alex. "I do. But we're good. And we've got the lead for now. We can do this. Max, c'mon. Huh? Look around. Okay, Ezra scuttled every last ship on this island. You know why?"

"Because he was hellbent on finding the ark," said Chloe.

"Exactly."

"No matter the cost to the others around him."

"Because he didn't want anyone to follow him. Because he was going underground. Look at this."

Alex pulled out a sheet of paper for me to look at. Which was a map of the island.

"Okay, I found his map of the island," she began. "Okay? This was his route under that mountain."

Alex pointed at the mounted with the curved peak. Signifying the location of the ark.

"That's where our ark is," she continued. "And it is exactly where Ares is heading right now while we stand around and argue like idiots."

"You think we don't realize that, Alex?" Rachel questioned. "You think we don't know what's at stake? We can't just walk into that mountain blind. What Ezra somehow managed to cut everyone off that mountain using some barricade or something?"

"Then we blow that barricade to orbit."

"Oh, boy…"

"How long have we been chasing this thing, huh?" Alex asked me. "You and me. No offense to these guys and gals but we both know you're the only one who can stop Ares and they just don't get it."

"Actually, Alex," I said. "They do. They really do. Okay? Trust me, they've seen this…kind of obsession before. But Alex…we're not those kids anymore. We're not. This is bigger than just our childhood dreams now and I say we head on over to the Oregon and come up with a real plan to take Ares down. That's just how it has to be."

Alex shrugged and took a few steps backward. Excepting what must be done even if it has to wait.

"If that's what the almighty traveler wishes," she said. "Then I honor her wishes dearly."

"Cage, do you read?" David asked on his comm. "Tell HQ we're coming home. Max Caulfield and Chloe Price are secured. I've had enough of this island as I have."

**Note: So, I just want to let everyone know to stay safe, wash your hands, keep yourself at home, whatever it takes to stop this Coronavirus crisis happening around the world that worsens every day. As it pains me to see that movies and TV shows I've been looking forward to this year have either been postponed or canceled because of COVID-19, I know we'll all beat this thing one way or another. My spring break has also been extended to one more week and I'll be taking my college classes online afterward until it's safer to come outdoors again.**

Until next time, stay tuned, STAY PROTECTED, and stay golden!


	12. The Day Will Come When We're Not

Chapter 12 The Day Will Come When We're Not

Max

November 3rd, 2012

8:02 PM

Seattle, Washington

Bryan Caulfield's Residence

I had decided to stay over at Uncle Bryan's and let Mom and Dad know. When Alex and I got there, we decided to play dominos with Bryan. My uncle had a set of dominos he laid down on his dining room table to play with. The three of us had our playing pieces and it was my turn to draw.

In the rules of dominos, the player is to match each domino with the same number of dots next to each other. I thought hardly before drawing my domino to match the other. Which took me time to think.

"While we're still breathing, Max," said Alex.

"I'm letting the bones speak to me," I said.

"Oh, my god."

"Oh, I think I can hear them," said Bryan. "They're saying 'You're gonna lose. So, play already'."

"I've must've inherited patience from my uncle," I said.

"Oh…come on, man!" Alex whined.

"Calm down, Alex," said Bryan. "No one is ever in a rush to lose."

I draw my playing piece with matching dots. Five dots matching another. Then Alex draws her domino next to mine.

"Victory!" Alex exclaimed.

Alex's domino was one dot matched with the other.

"Fuck! I was so close!" Bryan muttered. "You're no longer my niece, Max."

"Hey, she's the one who beat you!" I defended. "Don't joke like that!"

"Fine. It's a tie. I hate you both equally."

"You're doing it again, Uncle Bryan."

"Moved out of Arcadia Bay," trolled Alex. "Sawed in half by Fredrick the Eccentric. Can't play dominos. What exactly are you good at again, Max?"

"At least I can take pictures with my camera," I said. "Slugger."

"That's enough both of you," said Bryan. "It's not Max's fault she's a disgrace to the game of dominos."

"I won," said Alex. "That's ten bucks you owe me. Both of you. I know you're broke, Max. You should sit out the next game since we all know I'm gonna win. No shame in surrender. We all understand."

"Don't kid yourself," I said. "And don't troll me either. You got lucky."

"Pfft! Fuck luck. That was skill. Pay up little cousin. If you can."

"I'll cover for Max," said Bryan.

"Oh, is it your turn to do that now? I lost track. Poor helpless Max."

"Get my wallet, Miss."

"Keep an eye on her. You don't want her snatching an extra twenty for lunch money."

"It's on the counter."

"Yeah, sure, Uncle," I said.

I walk into the kitchen and find Bryan's wallet on the counter as he mentioned. When digging through his wallet, I noticed a paper stuffed in one of the pockets. I couldn't help but pull it out for the nosy bitch I am. I unfolded it to see what it was about.

"Uncle, what's this?" I asked.

Alex walked in and impolitely snatch it out of my fingers to read for herself.

"Hey! Alex, I was reading that!" I snapped.

Alex had a concerned stare while reading. Which made me concerned as well.

"What? What's up?" I wondered.

"What the fuck is this?" Alex wondered.

Bryan got off his chair and marched towards Alex.

"None of your business!" Bryan snapped.

Bryan took the paper away from her sternly. What was Bryan hiding.

"He sold the Eon Codex," said Alex.

"What?! Uncle, really?!" I asked shockingly.

"Yes, really," answered Bryan. "I sold it earlier today to the Burke Museum while the two of you were out. You didn't need to know."

"Fuck that!" Alex yelled. "How could you sell that one thing that mean everything to us?! Oh, my god!"

"You really should have told us," I said. "Why would you sell it anyway?"

"It was my codex," said Bryan. "I get to do whatever I want with it. It means nothing to us anymore."

"Why wouldn't it? That codex was special to Alex."

"Not anymore it isn't."

"Oh, Jesus fucking Christ, Dad!" Alex bickered.

"Watch your language, Alex! Now!"

"Just give me a good reason."

"I was asked to sell the codex for a special exhibit being set up at the museum. They sent me the form to sign my signature for my approval. Which is what you saw in my wallet. Now the both of you are to never bring this up again. Understand?"

"Yes, Uncle," I said. "I understand."

"Oh, I understand, Dad," said Alex. "I understand you're a constant hypocrite. One phase it's everything to us and the next is nothing."

"Then I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation," said Bryan. "I didn't just sell the codex for the exhibit, I sold it because…because of business I sworn not to get involved in again. Now if we can just both get over this nonsense with the codex, let's play another game to take our minds off it."

Alex was too furious to play and shoved all the domino pieces off the table before Bryan could sit back down. Now she was pissed off for real with Alex.

"You're a fucking piece of shit!" Alex thundered. "A selfish piece of shit!"

"How dare you!" Bryan barked.

"Max, can you believe this shit?!"

"Alex! I get it, okay?" I said to her. "It's not fair, but neither is calling your dad a piece of shit over some stupid codex!"

"It's not a stupid codex!"

"Sit down!" Bryan yelled. "Both of you."

Alex does what she can to put out her fire and calming sit down back by the table. Bryan and I take a seat as well. Then Alex and I hear him out.

"There are some things I know I can explain to you but know that you're not ready to hear," began Bryan. "And perhaps it's for the best that you don't know for now. But when the time is right, then maybe, just maybe I can make it to you both."

"Pssft, that didn't just ring hollow," said Alex. "You know what, I'm gonna lie down. I've had enough of this shit tonight."

Bryan didn't say anything to his daughter. Just let her walk upstairs to her room to pout up there. There was something between Alex and Bryan that I didn't know about and I had hoped Bryan could tell me more.

"Seriously, Uncle," I said. "There must something happening between you and Alex that I don't know. You have to tell me something."

"Look, Max," said Bryan. "This is all I can tell you for sure. After Alex was born and your mother was pregnant with you, I prayed every night for a nephew. Anything but a niece. Anything but another girl born of naivety and short-sightedness. I was wrong. And so, your parents named you a boy's name."

"What's that have to do with anything?" I thought.

"Everything, of course. Because of how much you've meant everything to me since. How much you've grown on me and the gratitude I've developed throughout the years for having a niece instead. It's become the same story for Alex which is why I ask you this. I know you think you're strong enough to handle the outside world alone and so does your cousin. I know what you two talk about every day adventuring around the world like there's no tomorrow thinking it'll be an inconsequential crusade. And you're both wrong. You have to take care of each other. But in doing so, you both have to understand what's at stake and not go out there thinking you're immune to the danger zone. You think you can do that for your old man?"

"Why are you asking me this? You're saying this as if we're both in danger of something."

"And you will be. If you chose that path. So, I'll ask again. Can I count on my niece for my daughter's safety or can't I?"

**X/SQUARE/LM – PROMISE BRYAN**

**B/CIRCLE/RM – DON'T PROMISE BRYAN**

"I'll look after Alex with my life, Uncle," I said. "I promise."

"Good," said Bryan. "As hard as you can?"

"As…hard as I can."

"Then I hope we both understand one another. Now, we can play another game of dominos or you go upstairs with Alex. Maybe talk to her and slap some sense into her."

"I think I'll go up there with her. Thanks for the game, Bryan. I appreciate it."

"Before you go, I still need to pay Alex."

"Uncle…"

"Hey, if you had just won the game, we wouldn't have had this problem."

"So, you're blaming me for all this?"

"I'm depending on you, Max. We both are."

* * *

I walk upstairs to Alex's room and I open the door to her room to see her lying down in bed. Her room was packed with a bunch of old knick-knacks and archaeological finds. As well as global maps on the walls and history books shelved in the room. Alex looked down on herself and I had to know what was the big idea between her, Bryan, and that codex. As her little cousin, it was my job to understand why.

"Hey, Alex," I said. "Mind if I sit down?"

"Suit yourself," moped Alex.

I sit down next to her on her bed comfort her. Placing my hand on her arm as Alex lies down sideways with her head staring the other way.

"So, what was the big deal down there?" I asked her. "I think you should tell me."

"Max, there's something that I have to confess now that you've asked," she replied. "When I asked you where should we go in the world back on the street, there was something more to it."

Alex turned her body around to look at me. I laid my head down on a pillow so I could look her in the eye as well.

"You remember the night we broke into Roland's estate?" Alex asked. "When we found Bryan's journal? I wanted to go there."

"Go where?" I thought.

"Meridian Prime. Home of the Ark of Genesis. With you. That codex was the key to going there."

"I don't understand."

"Since that, I dreamed of going there with you one day. I had hoped we could go together when we were ready and we can't do that without that codex."

"Why would you ever want that codex just to go to some ass-end of nowhere in the world?"

"I told you that night, Max. We knew just as much as Ebert did before he died. No matter how much trouble we got ourselves into over that, it couldn't have been for nothing. Somehow the two of us were meant to be there, Max. I don't know why but the more conspicuously secretive Dad has been getting lately, the more I believe something about that make me want to believe we were destined for something bigger. Like Meridian Prime."

"Don't kid yourself, Alex. I hate to admit it but maybe what we said on the street was a crazy thought and what your saying now sounds even crazier. It's clear to me that codex belongs in a museum. Not with us."

"You don't understand Dad like I do. If only you were around him more, maybe you would. Besides, you and I have different ambitions anyway. Photography and world-travelling just doesn't mix."

"I never said it didn't and I don't think it doesn't. I'm just saying we shouldn't get involved in matters we know less about."

"Max, I spent months reading though that journal even though I was grounded from it for a while without missing a single page. Recalling every last entry to know about the ark just as much as Dad does. We may not be ready for this now but we soon will. I'll make sure of that."

"And how can you be so sure of that precisely?"

"I don't know. What I do know is that the day will come when we're not."

**Note: So, I hope you're all staying safe indoors or whatever it takes to stop the spread of the worldwide virus occurring every corner. I'll also note that I'll be working on finals again within the last few weeks of the semester while I take my classes online in my practice for social distancing. But I will promise everyone this that the following chapter will have some fan service I've been meaning to write for a long time now which I'll get down to as hard as I can once finals are through.**

**Until next time, stay tuned, stay safe, and stay golden!**

**P.S. Happy Easter!**


	13. The Great Blackwell Reunion

Chapter 13 The Great Blackwell Reunion

Penske

July 23rd, 2017

2:39 PM

USCC Oregon

Mediterranean Sea

"I have thousands of troops deployed in nearly every region, every continent, every country known to man saving billions of lives from this global warfare on my command," I said to Secretary Mattis.

After sending Cage and the rest of Valor Team along with additional troops to the said island of Meridian Prime, I spoke to the Secretary of Defense James N. Mattis of the United States who had come aboard for a fleet inspection. Lucky for us, Washington D.C hadn't been hit by ConDef and President Trump was safe and sound.

"If this Ares or ConDef gets any other bright ideas," I continued. "Make no mistake Secretary Mattis, this is the next World War and your armed forces are ready."

"The last order to DEFCON 3 was given by Secretary Rumsfeld over fifteen years ago," said Mattis.

"I know. I flew a patrol myself that day during my years in JSOC."

"How much do believe in this Ares story Commander Madsen speaks of? The Pentagon does not believe in fables."

"Fables are stories with happy endings, Secretary. Chances of this story having any of that are slim to none. That's how much I believe it."

"And how much faith are you putting in this Caulfield girl Madsen spoke of as well? I don't trust one bit a young adult like her would have the willingness to take this on."

"Do not underestimate her either, Mattis. She has my respect after nearly giving her life during the battle of Portland and she may have all the willingness in the world to do so again."

* * *

Max

July 23rd, 2017

2:41 PM

USCC Oregon

Mediterranean Sea

Chloe, Alex, and I took a helicopter over to the USCC Oregon with David and his team as well as the Lebanese POW named Dhaled with Captain Cage flying. Rachel and Frank took Bryan's place back over. They followed our bird back to the ship and we both landed next to the runway together. Once we were off the helicopter, we were greeted by Admiral Gavin Penske and the US Secretary of Defense on the flight deck. David shook hands with the admiral and secretary.

"Sir," said David gripping his hand with the admiral's and the secretary's after. "Secretary."

"Secretary Mattis? This is unexpected," said Cayce. "What invites you to the party?"

"Secretary Mattis has been sent here for a flight inspection," answered Penske. "President's orders. Where's Caulfield?"

"You won't have to look far, Admiral," said David.

I show my face to the admiral's and he smiles for a warm welcome.

"Maxine Caulfield, long time no see," he said.

"It's an honor, Admiral," I said. "We haven't seen eye-to-eye since Portland."

"Chrysalis will never forget what you did in Portland. And neither will our national security."

"President Trump sends his regards," said Mattis.

"President Trump?" I thought.

"When David and his step-daughter informed us of your potential endeavor," said Penske. "We didn't think twice before informing our superiors. But understand this, not everyone believes your Ares story, but everyone is indeed open to the fastest solutions to stopping this war that has already spread like a pandemic."

"You won't be disappointed, sir," I said. "There's so much I have to tell everyone assuming they'll buy my story."

"We've scheduled a debriefing in no less than two hours for your statement. I expect you'd be ready by then."

"Whoa, wait," said David. "Admiral, Max may be our newest advisor in this war but she has no experience with debriefings."

"This isn't a talent show, Commander. You vouched for Caulfield earlier and I expect the same from you during the debrief so everyone in CIC doesn't feel like they're sitting down for tall tales. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," replied David.

"Admiral, where are my fighters?" Dhaled asked. "I was told there were few who made it out of Beirut before it fell."

"Only a few, Colonel," said Penske. "They've checked in with the refugees along with civilians who made it out as well. I've even recruited your fighters to defend the fleet in their honor."

"Thank you. Beirut may be lost, but my cause in not."

Admiral Penske and Secretary Mattis left the flight deck and so did three of David's team who were Captain Cage, Sergeants Newblood and Logos, and Lieutenant Heard. Colonel Dhaled walked away with them also. We had the rest of us to talk to.

"Wow," said Alex. "President Trump sends his regards, huh? Cherish that."

"I'm sure the President is too busy building barbwire and sandbags around the White House than he is building walls between the boarders because of this war," said Chloe. "Cherish that indeed."

"Commander Madsen! Commander Madsen!" A woman's voice hollered over.

"Dr. Hendricks? What's going on?" David asked.

"What's going on is that I've made an extraordinary discovery," said the doctor named Hendricks. "Everything I've been studying about the Eternium and EJ's book had made me understand how this war started. It would be better if I explained it to you in my lab so I can show you everything."

"I guess I'll be taking another moment of your time."

"David, wait," I said. "Before you go, where are my parents? Are they still safe inside?"

"They're in the refugee deck if you want to see them," said David. "But I should warn you, they're not too pleased about this suicide journey you've taken upon yourself to go about."

"I know. And frankly, it was never my choice."

"With respect, Commander," said Alex. "It was I who brought her into this and she agreed to it. That goes for my dad too."

"Oh, and one more thing, David. Thank you for coming after us. We're grateful. You won't regret it."

David lightly smiled as an expression of "your welcome" and left with Kristine and Cayce with Dr. Hendricks. Then Bryan, Frank, and Rachel joined us for a conversation of theirs.

"Who were those guys you were just talking to?" Frank asked.

"Admiral Penske and the US Secretary of Defense," I answered. "Just about every political being knows about my involvement. Thanks to David and Chloe for pouring the beans. And no, not your beans."

"And what would the secretary be doing on a ship like this?" Rachel wondered.

"Just a simple flight inspection. President Trump sends his regards he says."

"Is Fernando doing alright?" Alex asked. "Where's him and Kristen?"

"They took Fernando to the refugee deck," said Bryan. "Kristen is taking good care of him there."

"Uncle Bryan," I said. "Should we discuss what we should have a long time ago?"

"First, I should see your father. Then I can keep my promise."

"By the way, Max," said Rachel. "You won't believe this, but I saw a lot of our old Blackwell friends on the refugee deck. Warren, Kate, Victoria, you name 'em."

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"This war has made a smaller world for each of us. You should stop by and say hello if you're up to it. I saw Steph down there too, Chloe. Being her same old self."

"Just when our minds were full enough already from this war," said Chloe.

I shake my head in disbelief. Guess our next stop was the refugee deck for an early high school reunion.

* * *

Chloe, Alex, Rachel, Frank, Bryan, and I stepped inside the Oregon and were escorted to the refugee deck by the crew. We went through security giving them our IDs and belongings before entering the deck with the other refugees. Once we were passed security, the place seemed crowded. We were all coming here expecting a shit hole but everyone on board seemed to be fed and sheltered.

Most of the refugees were families sheltered near bunks and triages. Provided with sleeping bags, lanterns, and vendors for food and drinks. This was rather the most decent and charitable refugee area I've ever seen compared to ones you see on internet articles. I even spotted an area where kids were occupied by a dude playing shadow puppets. Which is going to be the closest they'll get to a happier place in the middle of this war.

"Christ, look at all these people," said Alex. "While we were all wasting time doing something about this war compared to all these good citizens."

"Welcome to the reality of warfare, Alex," said Rachel. "The fact that Fernando broke a leg for us, we're just lucky he's in a safer place on this deck."

Then Kristen who was in the middle of the crowd spotted us as soon as we walked in.

"Max, Alex, there you are!" She called out through the crowd and ran to us. "Thank goodness you're all okay!"

"As you were, Kristen," I said. "Rachel told me Fernando's doing fine down here."

"He's been better if that's what you mean. He's by one of the bunks playing some stupid Marvel role-playing game with some girl named Steph and a couple of other dorks our age."

"You know who Steph is?" Chloe asked. "Where is she?"

"Max, I'm going to find you're parents and make an agreement with them," said Bryan. "You can waste time with your friends while I do that and I'll come to find you when we're ready to talk."

"Thanks, Bryan," I said. "I look forward to them yelling at me to death for the lies."

Rachel and Frank split from Alex, Chloe, and I to meet with Rachel's parents James and Rose who were taking refuge here as well. The three of us strolled across the refugee deck skimming through every aisle of bunks and triages set up for refugees. Our first set of refugees to meet was Kate and her family. Her sisters Lynn and Laura as well as her parents Richard and Mary. We stepped inside their aisle to say hi. Kate was playing cards with her siblings while their parents kept watching.

When Kate spotted me approaching with Chloe and Alex, her face lit up with happiness. The kind of face I was given when entering her hospital room four years ago. Her attention was soon followed by her sisters and her parents after them.

"Max? Chloe? Is that you!" Kate called. "It is you!"

Kate and I hug each other tightly. Embracing our reunion.

"It's good to see you again too, Kate," I said.

"What's up, Kate?" Chloe said. "Miss me, too?"

"I sure have," replied Kate.

"Mom! Dad! Look!" Lynn pointed. "It's her! The one who saved Kate!"

"So, you're Max," said Laura. "Kate talks a lot about you."

"Mom, Dad, this is Max," said Kate. "Max, these are parents and my sisters Lynn and Laura."

"Well, I'll be," said Mary. "It is her. The one who saved our eldest child."

"It's an honor, Mr. and Mrs. Marsh," I said.

"I'll say," said Richard. "We never had the chance to say we're forever in your debt for what you've done for Kate years ago at Blackwell, Ms. Caulfield."

"It wasn't easy, Mr. Marsh. I felt I was the only one who can do the impossible at the time."

"May the Lord bless you for your altruism, Max. I couldn't ask for more."

"Sounds like this family owes you a life debt," said Alex.

"Who's this?" Kate asked turning to Alex.

"Kate, this is Alex," I said. "My cousin."

"How do you do, Miss?" Alex asked.

"I never knew you had a cousin," said Kate. "Greetings."

"Max told me the whole roof story. Saw an article about it too. Sorry, that happened."

"So how did you all get here?" I asked. "And where were you rescued from."

"David and his team of soldiers found us hiding in our home under our cellar and Dad almost shot him trying to get in there," said Kate. "We were taken to the church in town are other people were gathered and then some…monster that burned our church down drove us away and we were all evacuated here on a helicopter with David's unit. He isn't the same man we knew at Blackwell. He may still be hot-headed at worst but courageous enough to save our lives at best."

"Sounds just like the David I know now compared to the one I knew then," said Chloe.

"Now how did you get here?" Kate asked. "Can't be a coincidence as well."

"How we got here is a complicated matter to honest," I answered. "The real reason I'm here is what David would call classified. Could we keep it at that?"

"I suppose so. It was lovely seeing you here. I hope you all stay safe."

"Likewise. We should go. I hear there are other people from Blackwell we knew before are here also."

"Take care, Max."

"You too, Kate. God bless you."

I thought for a second what Kate meant by a monster. Burning the church down. I was picturing what creature could be capable of that. Perhaps one I encountered back in Greece.

Before we could see any of our other former groupies, we see Rachel and Frank sitting down with James, Rose, and Joyce at another set of bunks. Joyce would like to see Chloe again safe from what we'd gone through on Meridian Prime. I guess it wouldn't hurt for me to see Joyce's face as well. We approach the three middle-aged parents with the two younger adults before them to say hello.

"Chloe, you're safe!" Joyce shouted with her face lit up with relief.

"Mom!" Chloe shouted back.

Joyce hugged her daughter thankful for her safety. She noticed me as well and was also thankful for her daughter-figure's safety.

"Max! You're safe too!" She said happily.

"In one piece, Joyce," I said. "In one piece."

"I'm not sure if you remember me, Joyce," said Alex. "But I'm Max's cousin, Alex. We last met eleven years ago back when Chloe's late dad was still around for that camping trip?"

"Oh, my word," said Joyce turning to Alex. "I do remember you, Alex. Bryan mentioned you when he came. You're a lot older than when we first met."

"And you, Mrs. Price haven't aged a bit. I like that. Still miss those Belgian Waffles, by the way."

"It's Mrs. Madsen now, Alex," said Chloe. "But thanks."

"I must say," said Rose. "The three of you look like you've been through a lot for someone to make it in one piece."

"I told my parents most of the story," said Rachel. "Not that they're one-hundred percent proud of my involvement, but they are proud I didn't get myself killed either."

"I'll say this much," said Frank. "There was a time when I saw Max as nothing else but a geeky ass hipster who almost killed me cold-blooded and I found it hilarious at first until I threatened her about seeing our faces again. Fast forward to today and I now call her a friend who's still geeky but also brave to risk her life for us in ways I never thought possible."

"Then I suppose we call it a team effort you all made it here safely," said James. "Which is twice I owe David's team effort for saving us all."

"Joyce, where are my parents," I asked. "Bryan said they were with you."

"Bryan just left with your parents minutes ago to speak privately about an agreement," replied Joyce. "I'm sure they'll be glad to see you're okay certainly."

"We were told to wait until they're done with that agreement. Until then, we have some other people we like to say hi to."

"Then you should spare no expense doing that then. I'm happy the two of you aren't one of the casualties of this catastrophe."

"I couldn't be any happier."

After the meeting with Joyce, we see Victoria the entire former Vortex Crew now known as the Berkeley Crew with her. Taylor, Courtney, Dana, Juliet, and Hayden were. All socializing with the Queen Bee. Only people missing were Zach and Logan who now attend college football for OSU. (Oregon State University) Another young male was sitting next to Victoria who I never recognized. Must be her boyfriend she sees.

As soon as Alex, Chloe, and I enter their bunks, Victoria sees me and drags the attention of her companions towards. Graced by our presence.

"Oh, my god," said Victoria. "Max Caulfield?! Is that you!"

"Holy shit, it is her!" Taylor shouted excitedly.

"Here we go," moaned Chloe.

Victoria and her gang all stood up in excitement as I smile gleefully with them. Celebrating this reunion while we still could.

"I can't believe it's her!" Dana shouted.

"I do not know what to say to you all," I scoffed happily. "Other than I'm graced by your presence!"

"Right back at ya, Super Max!" Hayden said out loud.

"That's my line," said Chloe.

"So, this is Max, hey?" The young man next to Victoria said. "Didn't think you were this popular with everyone as far as Victoria tells me."

"What's with the accent, Jon Snow?" Alex asked noticing the foreign accent from Victoria's lover. Which must be English. "Aren't you supposed to be the watcher on the wall?"

"One, my name's Freddy Mayne and not Jon Snow. Second, I'm Victoria's partner and not the Night's Watch. I've seen that show too."

"What are you all doing here?" Victoria wondered. "And who's this clone of yours you brought with Kari Price?"

"Chloe Price," corrected Chloe. "Just call me Kari one more time."

"Victoria, this is my cousin, Alex," I said. "Alex, meet Victoria, her boyfriend Freddy, and these are her friends, Taylor, Courtney, Hayden, Juliet, and Dana. We all go back from Blackwell as well."

"I see," said Alex. "And it's Victoria the one who called you out over the Dajarrian Process, called you a selfie hoe, and single-handedly started a school insurgency against Chrysalis during your trial?"

"First of all, that's 'Daguerreian' Process to you," said Victoria. "Second of all, when you put everything else you said that way, you sound just like Chloe and Max combined. And to think Chloe herself was Max's role-model."

"Thanks for not calling me Kari," said Chloe.

"Wow, Victoria," said Alex. "We've only known each other for no less than forty-five seconds and you've already gotten to know me so well. Consider yourself a psychic."

"Anyway, Victoria," I said. "Our reasons being here are classified as David says. Who I assume rescued you all just like Kate and her family?"

"You know it, Max," replied Victoria. "One moment, it seemed like it was all over for us back in Berkeley. The next we're rescued by Captain Cage, the man who shut down our school and David, the man who was once the chief of the Blackwell cops."

"Trust me, that was Skip's job," said Chloe. "Not David's."

"I heard Warren made it here too," I said. "Should I know where he is?"

"Warren is with Brooke playing Steph Gingrich's stupid board game," said Victoria. "They're right next door."

"Then I must say it's been a pleasure seeing you again. Au revoir and you're more than welcome to take another shot of me as I hold my hipster pose on the way out."

"And don't do muscle relaxers either when we're out," said Chloe with a wink.

Alex slid her thumb across her neck at Victoria before we left to see Warren.

"Those two haven't changed," admitted Victoria.

"And now, Apocalypse pulverizes Magneto," said Steph narrating the Marvel tabletop game. "Crushing him with this telekinesis and defeating Magneto once and for all!"

Steph was playing another tabletop game with Warren, Brooke, and Fernando. Where the big bad in the game was Apocalypse, Warren played as Magneto, Brooke played as Psylocke, and Fernando played as Wolverine.

"Oh, come on!" Warren whined. "First Ultron breaks Cap's shield, now Apocalypse overpowers Magneto?! Give me a break already!"

"Dude, Apocalypse was able to break Wolverine's claws," said Brooke. "He just overpowered all of us."

"I guess that means three mutants down for the count then," said Fernando. "But I still think Galactus can overpower Apocalypse."

"True, true," said Warren. "If only Ma…Ma-Ma-Max Caulfield!"

Warren was the first young Gentleman to notice Chloe, Alex, and I by the table they were playing at.

"Hey, you're not dead!" Fernando said loudly.

"Holy shit, it is you!" Brooke said loudly.

"In the flesh," I said.

"What are you all doing here?!" Warren asked excitedly. "You get yourselves mixed up into this war too?"

"We have as a matter of fact," said Chloe. "We wouldn't be standing here otherwise."

"Well, I never thought I'd see a face such as yours either, Chloe," said Steph. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Long time no see Steph. All the shit that has happened in this war and it brings us back together again."

"I hate to interrupt this high school reunion of yours but could I at least be properly introduced too?" Alex asked.

"Forgive my manners, Alex," I said. "Ladies and gents, this is my cousin Alex. Her and I go back from Seattle. Alex, meet Warren, Brooke, and Steph from Blackwell."

"Damn, I never thought of Max having a cousin," said Warren. "It's a pleasure to meet you then, Alex. You look just like Max. Only taller."

"I get that a lot," said Alex. "I've been told Max used to be your crush at Blackwell."

"Yes, she was and no she wasn't. Brooke here is my real partner now. And always will be."

"So how did you all get here?" I asked. "David rescue you all too just like Victoria and her friends and Kate and her family?"

"Max, you read our minds," said Warren. "Brooke and I were attending the MIT orientation in Cambridge and out of nowhere comes a ConDef mean team shooting everyone in the auditorium like nothing. And out of nowhere comes David in a Chrysalis uniform and his crew of rescue workers jump in and save the day. And out of nowhere, we meet Steph in the process too."

"If any of you are up for a Marvel tabletop game," said Steph. "Just say the word."

"A Marvel tabletop game, Steph?" Chloe thought. "Is it anything like Dungeons and Dragons?"

"Dungeons and Dragons with superheroes, of course. You up for it?"

"Hella yeah, old-timer. Max, you in?"

X/SQUARE/LM – PLAY MARVEL GAME

B/CIRCLE/RM – DON'T PLAY MARVEL GAME

"I might still have some time to kill before Bryan gets back," I said. "So, I guess I'm in."

"If Max is in, I'm in," said Alex.

"I think Brooke and I are gonna opt-out," said Warren. "You have enough players with Max, Chloe, and her big cousin Alex dropping in. You girls have fun now."

As soon as Warren and Brooke got off the table, the three of us sit down with Steph and Fernando who were still playing. I've never played a tabletop game before but I know Chloe does given her history with Steph. They could both show me how.

"How's your leg, Fernan?" Alex asked. "You still pissed at me this happened to you."

"Oh, please," said Fernando. "I was never pissed at you. There was nothing you coulda done about it. Let's just say it still hurts a little but has been better since."

"So, you're Steph Gingrich," I said. "You were Chloe's friend before I moved back to the bay."

"I know who you are, Max," said Steph. "I followed that trial of yours through the news. Chloe sends me emails too. Now, let the games begin. Who wants to play who?"

Steph had a bunch of playing characters to choose from. Magneto, Psylocke, Wolverine, Captain America, Iron Man, Doctor Strange, and Star-Lord for heroes. For villains to play against, there was Doctor Doom, Loki, Ultron, Apocalypse, Kang the Conqueror, and Thanos. Fernando decided to still play as Wolverine, Chloe chose Iron Man, Alex chose Star-Lord, and I chose Doctor Strange. For the villain we decided to go up against in our campaign, we chose Thanos. Then our game starts.

"Our heroes Iron Man, Star-Lord, Wolverine, and Doctor Strange are stranded on the remote planet of Titan," said Steph narrating. "The ruined homeworld of the mad titan Thanos. Who's race had been extinct for over a millennium because of insufficient resources that starved his people and stripped bare of his civilization. Since then, he had spent centuries of conquest in the cosmos hunting down the Infinity Stones to restore balance to the universe by exterminating half of all known life in it. Our heroes now come face to face with the mad titan himself. Carrying all Infinity Stones on his mighty Infinity Gauntlet."

"So, who goes first in this game and how are we supposed to win?" I asked

"If you'd like to go first, Max, you may. Just roll the dice and any number between five and ten will earn you enough points for an average charisma. Anything ten and up will get you high charisma. Anything below five will get you low charisma. Meaning the higher the charisma, the higher damage or persuasion you can do to your opponent. Land on a bonus and it'll grant you with a special ability to get you out of a dire scenario."

I take the first turn rolling the dice and it stops rolling on eight.

"Strange makes his best effort to reason with Thanos," said Steph. "But Thanos refuses to see the errors of his ways and attempts to strike down Strange. But little does Thanos know Strange was only stalling as the other heroes prepared to ambush him."

Chloe rolls the dice and lands on a nine.

"Iron Man flies downward onto Thanos. Holding a massive chunk of scrap than he crushes Thanos with. But Thanos blasts his way out of the scrap with the Power Stone from his gauntlet. The other heroes make their next move.

Alex roles the dice and lands on a seven.

"Star-Lord is the next hero to drop in and fires lasers out of his blasters as he flies around with his jetpack. Then drops an electrical trap on Thanos that restrains his left arm with a chain of lightning."

Fernando roles the dice and lands on a ten.

"Wolverine leaps onto Thanos and impales him with his razor-sharp claws. Stabbing him countless times bleeding him to death with sever stab wounds which are unfortunately not enough to yield the mad titan. As Thanos himself snares the angry mutant and pins him to the ground with his big purple hand."

It was my turn to roll the dice and I land on the number eleven.

"Jeez, Max," said Chloe. "That's only your second roll and it higher than ten!"

"Strange uses his portals for Wolverine to escape from Thanos's grasp," said Steph. "He also uses the portals for Wolverine to jump through while strikes Thanos with his claws until he impales Thanos again. Only this time using his claws to restrain him from his backside like keys to locks. Strange also uses his magic lasso to restrain Thanos's right arm."

"Nice one, Max," said Fernando. "But I would have used my claws to cut his head clean. Not restrain him."

Chloe takes her turn and roles on an eight.

"Iron Man takes Thanos right arm and does his best effort to remove the gauntlet off his hand. Star-Lord lands on the ground and questions Thanos what he had done to his lover Gamora. Thanos confesses he had to kill her to get the Soul Stone. Star-Lord is furious and starts hitting Thanos in the face. Someone must stop him."

Everyone one of us rolls the dice and make and try getting a high score to keep Thanos restrained and fail utterly as all of us land below five all of a sudden. Chloe lands on a four, Alex lands on a two, Fernando lands on a three, and I land on a one.

"What the fuck, a two?" Alex complains.

"Fuck you, a four?!" Chloe gripped.

"Wonderful, a one," said Fernando.

"All of our heroes lose their grip on Thanos thanks to Star Lord's anger," said Steph. "And are tossed around like plastic dolls failing to disarm him from his gauntlet. Thanos depowers Star-Lord and Wolverine with his Power Stone and are officially down for the count. It is now all up to Doctor Strange and Iron Man to defeat the mad titan once and for all."

Chloe and I are the only ones who can roll the dice now that Alex and Fernando are out of the game. Lucky for us, we both land on high enough numbers. Chloe land on twelve. I land on fifteen.

"Despite our heroes' failure to strip Thanos from his gauntlet," said Steph. "Strange and Iron Man prevail. Thanos shoots a blast of energy from his Power Stone but Strange shields himself with his mirror power. Iron Man shields himself with his nano shield. What Thanos does next is even worse. Thanos utilizes his Power Stone to break the moon of Titan apart causing a meteor shower to rain down on our heroes."

I roll the dice again to determine how Strange survives the incoming shower. I land on sixteen. Chloe rolls the dice to determine Iron Man's survival odds. She lands on eleven.

"Strange flies around with his Cloak of Levitation. Iron Man flies around with his jump boosters. So that they can both dodge the meteors plummeting the surface and exploding on impact and both barely survive the mass chaos Thanos causes. In one final effort to stop Thanos, Strange multiplies himself into multiple forms of himself with his magic and every one of Strange's forms surround Thanos mid-air, and they all whip out magic lassos that restrain Thanos's arms and attempt to rip him open limb from limb. Thanos hollers in agony but then combines the powers of the Power and Soul Stones to depower Strange, wear down his multiple forms, release him from his restraint, and place Strange down for the count. It's just Iron Man and Thanos now."

Chloe rolls the dice but lands on a devastating four.

"Iron Man equips his nano swords to battle Thanos but fails to deliver a blow when Thanos counters his attacks, pulls away his sword and stabs Iron Man in the abdomen. Deliver a blow to him instead. Iron Man shivers in pain and falls on the ground once Thanos pulls out the sword from his skin. 'You have my respect, Stark. When I'm done with you, only half of humanity will exist. I hope they remember you.' But there is still one last hope for victory. Which now rest in the hands of Strange."

We were likely all to lose this game but I roll the dice anyway for what it was worth and what it was worth was odds I thought wouldn't be in my favor in this game. I land on a bonus.

"A bonus!" I exclaimed.

"In dire need of a victory," continues Steph. "Doctor Strange calls out for the cosmic being known as the Living Tribunal. A celestial entity that oversees and maintains the balance in reality who Strange believes can save Iron Man."

Steph pulls out a figure of the Living Tribunal to add to the campaign. Then continues the narration.

"Strange freezes time and space to travel to the far reaches of the cosmos and finds the Living Tribunal isolated in the far reaches of the galaxy and speaks to the tribunal. 'Living Tribunal, I've come to bargain' says Strange. 'Why have you come here, outsider?' asks the Living Tribunal. 'No one has ever bargained with the Living Tribunal.' 'A great evil threatens to annihilate half of my universe. That evil is Thanos. Save my friend and we can stop this evil together.' The Tribunal agrees to Strange's bargain and gives Iron Man the life and strength needed to defeat Thanos with the life essence given by the Tribunal himself. Thanos sees Iron Man still has life left in him to fight on. Thanos says 'Let your death be the final word in the story of the Avengers!'"

It was time for Chloe to finish Thanos with one last roll of the dice. Landing on the highest number of them all.

"Twenty!" She exclaimed.

"Iron Man leaps onto Thanos's gauntlet attempting to pull it out from him again but fails again. Thanos says 'A puny mortal in an iron suit is no match for the power of Thanos! I am…inevitable!' Thanos snaps his finger with the gauntlet but nothing happens. Only a click is heard and Thanos see that all the Infinity Stones are gone. Which are all now in the hands of the Iron Man. The Infinity Stones attached themselves to Iron Man's armored glove just like the gauntlet. The stones all power up in his suit as the armored Avenger himself says his last words. 'And I…am…Iron Man!' The Iron Man snaps his finger and the power of the stones turns Thanos into dust. Defeating the Mad Titan once and for all. But the cost was too great. The polarity of the stones kills Iron Man in the ultimate sacrifice to kill Thanos. Our other heroes Star-Lord, Wolverine, and Doctor Strange mourn the fallen Avenger. But at last, the universe is now safe and sound in the aftermath of the great battle on Titan. The end."

"Wow, you two were awesome at this," said Fernando. "You've beaten Warren and Brooke's record by a million!"

"A million, Fernan?" Alex thought.

"Well, not a million but as the people in Mexico would say, 'Una verdadera victoria!'"

"A real victory? Sure. I wonder if this kind of superhero fight is gonna be just like when we encounter…you know who again."

"And why would you say a thing like that, Alex?" I asked her.

"And why wouldn't I? We've both seen what those psychos are capable of. They had me restrained to a table with needles floating around me to torture me and almost turned me into Hellraiser, they mind mind-probed Fernando like Kylo Ren, and they had Hephaestus chase you across the New Exodus colony like the Incredible Hulk."

"Max and Alex," said Bryan from behind us. "It's time."

I turn back to Alex worriedly. Not sure if I was ready to see my parents again or not but it was now or never. Bryan also still had a promise to keep to us. More importantly to me.

"You ready for this?" I asked my cousin.

"I guess we're doing this," she replied. "I think our time is overdue."

"Bryan, can Chloe come for our talk?" I asked my uncle. "I'd like her to hear the story too so I don't have to explain it myself."

"Why would I want to come?" Chloe thought. "It's about my thing with…you know what is why."

"If that's her choice, Max," said Bryan. "She may."

"I'll come," said Chloe. "Thanks for the game Steph. Say hi to Mikey and Drew for me."

"Anytime, Chloe," said Steph. "It's been a pleasure."

**Note: I hope you're getting cozy in quarantine from this worldwide pandemic but at least now there's hope we can go outdoors again with any restrictions and precautions necessary as places are only gradually reopening. At least I'll have stuff to do in this age of social distancing such as writing this story. We'll all get through this virus together and we'll all find a way to fight it and stop it together.**

**I also like to say that my spring college semester is over and I'll be writing more now while I still can. The next chapter is one of those chapters I've been waiting to write for a long time and you'll understand why soon.**

**Until next time, stay tuned, stay safe, and stay golden!**


	14. The Sisters Caulfield

Chapter 14 The Sisters Caulfield

Max

July 23rd, 2017

3:09 PM

USCC Oregon

Mediterranean Sea

The moment of truth awaits for me and so does a moment of anger with my mother and father waiting for Alex, Bryan, Chloe, and I by their bunks. I don't even know what I'm going to say to them. Neither of them will be as forgiving as Chloe about my untruth. Can't wait for their reaction seeing Alex alive for the first time in five years since her presumed death after the museum break-in. But if I was brave enough to survive Greece, Rome, and Meridian Prime, I was brave enough to confront my parents.

The four of us enter the bunks where my only parents Vanessa and Ryan wait for us. Their attention at first is on me. I anticipate a spank across the face from my mom but instead, I get a yelp and the tightest caress my mother has given me in a lifetime.

"Max! You're alive!" Mom cried. She seized my arms with distraught. "How could you do this?! How dare you lie to your father! How dare you lie to me! We called your mentor Jarvis and you're bullshit story certainly wasn't his and we hoped we were wrong!"

"Vanessa, calm the fuck down!" Dad snapped. "Will you?!"

"No! I will not calm the fuck down, Ryan!"

"How do you think I felt when I discovered the truth-" Chloe was saying.

"I'm not referring to you, Missy!"

"Wow, I see my aunt and uncle haven't changed a bit, have they?" Alex thought. "What? Nobody calls. Nobody writes. Nobody right now is saying 'Hey, Alex! You're alive and well! We thought you died years ago. We're still pissed over the stunt you pulled with you're cousin but it's nice to see there's still life in you and that's all that matters.' Sigh."

Mom turned to her niece scoffed with disgust. Unimpressed with her sarcasm.

"It's you who hasn't changed and still talks too much, Missy," said Mom.

"Does she ever call anyone by their first name?" Alex wondered.

"It's wonderful to see you again as well, Alex," said Dad.

"Thank you, Uncle R. Glad you still think I'm not the outcast Aunt V makes me out to be."

"If we can all settle down and get to the bottom of why I've brought everyone together," said Bryan. "That'd be much appreciated."

Every one of us in the aisle takes a breath and takes a seat on the bunks or the floor. I knew how much pain I've caused my parents from the get-go and knew what storm I'd be fighting this time. I'm just proud Bryan is here to back me up and justify my adversity as well as the answers I've been waiting for since my uncle promised. And here we are listening to what he promised.

"Bryan, are we doing this?" Dad asked. "Is it worth it for her?"

"It is worth every last sentence for her sake, Ryan," replied Bryan. "We discussed this and we agreed the decision is final."

Bryan cleared his throat.

"Max, do remember the Heard of Whales family tree I had displayed in my house?" He asked. "When I gave you the tour to that place?"

"When you were showing me the history of travelers?" I thought. "What about that?"

"There's a reason I don't have a Caulfield set up on that tree and I will explain why. This is a story your father and I have been wishing to tell you since you came into the world and that time is now. And this is how it begins."

Bryan began his story by first talking about his college years with Dad. Studying in history and archeology courses with his Professor named Ebert Roland. The old man Alex and I met when we were young. Over Bryan and Dad's college years, they idolized Ebert a lot and soon became their closest mentor they'd known. The closer they were to him, the closer they discovered Ebert's secret life with the Herd of Whales. Despite Ebert breaking the code of the herd by exposing it to outsiders, my uncle and father were welcomed into the society with open arms given the small history of Caulfield herd members throughout the generations before them.

During their time with the herd, Ebert shared even more secrets of his own with Dad and Bryan. Which was his journal about the Ark of Genesis and Eon Codex. With entries about the Eternity Gauntlet and Shards as well. Unfortunately for Ebert, it was another secret the code forbade and when the truth came out to the rest of the herd, the three were expelled from the society, stripped from their ranks, and were never to return. Causing a fallout between my dad and uncle and their professor. But Bryan was given a parting gift from Ebert before they stopped seeing each other again. That which was the journal. He had sold it years afterward back to Ebert to maintain his secret from Alex and I but Ebert himself would agree otherwise when he gifted it to us minutes before his passing.

My uncle skipped over to the part after Alex and I went on that museum heist with Fernando and Kristen. Before I moved back to Arcadia. Bryan had found Alex's body out on the Tacoma beachfront where the sewer current washed her out. Bleeding death and immediately taking her to his home to patch her. He refused to call an ambulance since the police would arrest Alex after recovery and eventually send her to prison. Bryan did all he could to heal my cousin's bullet wounds and had her lying down in bed for eight months until she awakened from her coma. Bryan had medical equipment in the house he got from Ebert after his passing to keep Alex alive. When Alex was awake, she begged Bryan to see me again but forbid it since he already assured Alex's death was a falsehood to protect her from not only the police but from the Herd of Whales that wanted her dead for her attempt to steal something sacred to them. Which was the Eon Codex.

A few years pass and the Herd of Whales were then asking Bryan back into the herd with Alex coronated as a member under Joanna's orders. But with a catch. At the time of the herd's needs, it was only shortly before the ConDef and Fallen incursion in Seattle. After Alex's coronation, she and Bryan were told to spy on me and my every move against the herd as well as Ares's conquest. Which all fits into what Joan had been telling me since Rome. But that wasn't all Bryan had to confess to me. Which was something he was surprised Joanna herself never exposed to me.

Before both I and Alex were born, my mom and uncle had a secret affair happening between them. When dad caught Bryan sleeping with my mother, he was furious and the two brothers had an even bigger falling out than when they were exiled from the herd. Because of Bryan's affair with Mom, I was never her first child. Meaning Mom was Alex's birthmother. My stomach was cringing and Alex's chest was racing. It couldn't be true.

After Alex's birth, Dad wanted Bryan to raise her given the reminder of Mom's thing with my uncle. Years later, Mom would be pregnant with me and given birth to me and my own Dad would father me biologically. And the two would raise me as their own. While living another lie of theirs until the day I was ready to be unshielded from it.

"Max, Alex," continues Bryan. "The two of you are not cousins. You never were. The two of you are sisters."

The two of us don't even know what to say for ourselves. Chloe is shocked as well. Mom covers her eyes with shame. Dad and Bryan feel guilty as well. I don't know how to react to this with words. Only a face full of sorrow.

In all my years I've ever known Alex, she always felt like a sister to me. Even looked like a sister to me. A part of me wants to be glad we are. But that part is trampled by the other part of me who feels nearly disgusted me and Alex have the same mother but different father.

"I know two don't know what-"

"Stop talking, please," said Alex quietly.

"Alex, let me finish," said Bryan firmly.

"No – I…I – Why do I feel like I'm gonna hurl?"

"Alex, I do not need your sense of humor right now."

"No! This is not my sense of humor! This is not true! You – you told me my mom ditched us, left us, and never gave a shit about us since."

"I told you your mother is sitting down next to you! That is my final word."

Alex furiously spanked her father through the face.

"Fuck your final word!" She thundered.

"Hey!" Dad barked.

"Uncle, it…it can't be," I said softly. "Mom, is it true?"

Mom could not answer. Alex answered for her.

"You have mucus in your ears, Max?!" Alex scolded. "If it weren't true, you think she'd have that look right now? Huh?!"

Alex steps in front of Mom with a sickening frown. Ready to fix her wagon.

"Look at me," hummed Alex.

"Alex, don't," said Bryan.

"I said look at me, goddammit!"

Alex seized Mom's arm to make her look at my cousin who is now called my sister. Mom is startled and stares at Alex frightened.

"Alex, what's wrong with you?!" I yelped.

"Alex, stop it!" Dad snapped. "Right now!"

"You…I never would of guess it in a million years," hissed Alex. "But now I see the truth. You never hated me because I was a bad influence on Max. You hated me because you regret giving birth to me, is that right? Huh? Should have thought twice before fucking my dad."

"Alex, that's enough!" Bryan roared. "Let go of your aunt right now!"

She let go of my mom's arm as my mother herself closed her eyes with a tear. Alex turned to Bryan to give him shit as well.

"By my aunt, you mean my mom, right?" Alex thought. "You contradicting me now?"

"You don't ever speak to Vanessa that way again," said Bryan. "Ever! I don't care if she's your mom or your aunt, you'll accept this truth whether you love it or not. And I don't care how long it takes for you to swallow that. You should never regret you were ever born."

"After how she's treated me, you're going to defend her? It was hard enough bursting Max's bubble about our secret in front of that bitch-ass Prescott lady on that cliff. Now you have to burst a bigger bubble to me?"

"Our secret is another story. As far as this family is concerned, Vanessa is still legally your aunt as she is your mother by birthright. What you and Max call yourselves now that I've told you both is for you two to decide."

"So why only tell us now?" I asked. "All those years believing we were cousins and you could never tell us sooner. Why?"

"If I had told you any sooner than this, it would jeopardize everything we've built up to on this journey until now."

"We could've died on that island," said Alex. "I was interrogated and tortured by those Dark Order freaks clinging onto every inch of my life. I barely escaped a tunnel load of booby traps with some Lebanese bozo. And you're excuse for not telling us earlier in our lives is jeopardizing the mission? What if we did die on that island? Not only would that jeopardize what we've worked for, but I'm sure you'd deeply regret never telling us we're sisters. Wouldn't you, now?"

"I thought telling you who were were every day of my life. Nearly regretting not telling you at all. I also thought every day of my life that you and Max made great sisters as you did cousins. Even after all the trouble, you put yourselves in taking advantage of my rules as well as Ryan and Nessa's. That thought of mine hasn't changed since."

The intercom was now speaking across the refuge deck.

"Now hear this. M. Caulfield, A. Caulfield, and C. Price report to science deck immediately. M. Caulfield, A. Caulfield, and C. Price."

"Alex, it hurts me to hear any of this from Bryan as much as you," I said. "But whatever reason they want us on the science deck, we should go there now and debate this later."

"I hope that's not David trying to get me off this carrier," said Chloe. "Didn't come all this way to ditch Max just now."

"Max is right," said Bryan. "I suggest the three of you run along as there's more at stake here than what I've covered up from your whole lives."

Alex said nothing to Bryan but did turn back to Mom being we left.

"You," she said pointing at her. "Max might be taking this softly but I'm not as forgiving as her. This is not over."

**Note: I hope you're all still staying safe from the pandemic as well as the protesting/rioting happening because of the recent George Floyd incident depending on where in the world you live. Which is only making matters worse just when they were getting better.**

**Whatever you think of this new twist I've brought into this story, let me know what you think in a review or an email. Any thoughts are good thoughts.**

**Until next time, stay tuned, stay safe, and stay golden!**

**P.S. #BlackLivesMatter**


	15. A Common Enemy

Chapter 15 A Common Enemy

Alex

July 23rd, 2017

3:19 PM

USCC Oregon

Mediterranean Sea

To think I once knew my Dad but never knew my Mom. I would've never have thought my skank ass Aunt to be my actual mother in all these years I've been alive. Fuck my life. Vanessa does not deserve to be my Mom after giving me away to Bryan like she doesn't care. And she didn't. Not after how much I've been dirt on her boots for as long as I've been an air breather either. Some lie I've been living with my father who I once believed to be the honest man in the world to me. He's had his share of other secrets but this is the biggest yet.

Max, Chloe, and I marched our way to the science deck down the halls of each deck as ordered. Still processing the daunting truth.

"You should not have acted that in front of Mom," said Max. "Or even spoken to her that way either."

"Like she never acted nor spoken to me that way either?" I thought.

"That serves you no right."

"That serves me every right! Even when I was never doing wrong by either you or her, she still treated me like shit."

"Well, maybe Bryan's story is a better understanding of why," said Chloe.

"The fuck it is," I said. "First of all, a real mom doesn't just hand over her child to someone else who would give better shits than she would. Second of all, I may not have made the best decisions in my life for Max and I but Vanessa doesn't get to decide to threaten my relations with my cousin or sister, whoever the fuck. At all!"

"Maybe it does, Alex. I used to say the same things about David. In the end, he was always right and I saw through the errors of my ways and he decided to be more accepting between Max and me."

"And maybe if you start doing right by her," said Max. "She wouldn't be a bitch to you either."

"What exactly can I do right by her to make up for what I've done?" I questioned.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that we get our asses to the science deck and debate about this later. I too have to process the fact that we're no longer surrogate sister but biological sisters. Now let's get over ourselves and move it along."

* * *

Max

July 23rd, 2017

3:23 PM

USCC Oregon

Mediterranean Sea

The three of us enter the science deck and enter a room with a holo-table. Where David, Kristine, Cayce, and Dr. Hendricks are waiting for us. The four of them catch us entering the room.

"There they are," pointed David. "The traveler, her cousin, and my step-child."

We should probably tell them to address Alex and me as sisters now but now isn't the time.

"Ah, Ms. Caulfield," said Hendricks with a smile. "It's been quite some time. Dr. Kara Hendricks Not sure if you recall me but we met years ago at Chrysalis HQ before the trial. I worked with the late Dr. Sebian Sorenson studying your power."

"You've refreshed my memory, Dr. Hendricks," I said while shaking her hand. "What exactly brings us here, then?"

"Ms. Caulfield, I don't suppose the word Eternium means anything to you, does it? If the answer's no, then here it is."

Hendricks held a petri dish containing a bright yellow pebble inside. Wish looked almost like one of the Eternity Shards but different in shape.

"What is it?" I asked.

Hendrick removed the Eternium from the dish and placed it on the holo-table. Projecting a global map with a yellow illumination rotating over the table. With dots highlighting certain regions of the globe.

"What is this?" Alex asked.

"This here is Eternium," replied Hendricks. "This single element isn't just an old space rock. It's a device of unknown origin no doubt our adversaries ConDef and this Ares figure you speak of wanted for themselves. A former colleague of ours, Dr. Ethan Brainer from MIT, says in his notes that Eternium is a one-of-a-kind device capable of connecting to any living being on the planet that not even Chrysalis's military infrastructure could measure to. Another thing, it's all connected to this."

Hendricks held a book in her hand with EPJ printed on the cover. Whatever it was. I took it from the doctor to take a look at the pages as I opened it.

"It's the journal of Ezra Prescott, Jr.," she said. "There's a dialect of Greek descent I've been spending hours deciphering but with no such luck. With you out there figuring out this unprecedented crisis, I had hoped you might know more about what's in that journal."

Ezra Prescott, Jr. as far as I remember was Ezra Prescott, Sr.'s son. The man who was killed by a head-on crash on his motorbike that I mention back at Joanna's lair in Vancouver. And this was his journal I was holding. Seeing the dialect Hendricks mentioned that even I can't seem to know much about myself.

"Where did you get this?" I wondered.

"Cayce, Kristine, and I found that under a church in Canyon Springs," said David. "The town your friend Kate and her family moved to in Utah."

"You found this where Kate was living? Canyon Springs of all places?"

"Holy crap, Max," said Alex.

"What?"

"I know that dialect. Let me see that."

Alex takes the journal to see what's written.

"So, how would you know what's written there?" Chloe asked.

"Son of a gun, Max," said Alex. "Doctor, this isn't just some traditional Greek language. It's dialect formed by the Dark Order. Ares's freak cult we met on Meridian. It says here in English: 'One who possesses Eternium shall see the world remade with infinite potential.' Okay, to make sense of it, I assume everyone in this room knows what the Eternal Shards are capable of. Looking at this map here shows us the ratio or the estimate of who can be affected by the power of the shards themselves. As well as the Ark of Genesis with them. Assuming no one here needs a history lesson on that either?"

"You might have lost us a little there at Ark of Genesis," said Cayce.

"The Ark of Genesis is what Ares is hunting down on that island. A machine that has an interrelationship with the Eternity Shards that Ares needs activating for the shards to work for his purpose. He succeeds, we fail. And if he does succeed, you all should know what happens to our universe. We succeed, and it's the circumstances to the contrary."

"You know a lot for your own good coming from that journal," said Kristine suspiciously. "How would you know how to read that dialect anyhow?"

Alex paused with her face widened a little.

"I…did my homework…is all," she answered hollowly.

And by homework, she must mean HOW. Something no one else but Chloe and I can know about. Unless Kristine already knows too knowing her family comes from the same place.

Suddenly, the room was flashing red lights. With a warning on the intercom.

"Mayday! Mayday! We have a breach on the flight deck! I repeat, we have a breach an unknown stowaway on the flight deck and need any armed personnel to secure him now!"

"What the actual fuck," said Cayce.

"Admiral Penske, what's going on up there?!" David called on his communicator.

"We've got ourselves a stowaway that appeared out of nowhere on the outer hangar bay," answered Penske. "Witnesses say he walked through a portal to get there. I have security personnel training guns on him right now."

"You don't suppose that Ares is up there ready to sink this battleship, do ya?" Alex thought. "We've seen what that motherfucker can do and I'll be fucked if we have to experience that here."

"Commander Madsen, you'd want to hear this," said Penske.

"What is it?" David responded.

"Our stowaway says he comes in peace and wants to surrender in our custody. He's identified himself as Chronos and will only speak to Max Caulfield. You should bring her over there immediately."

Chronos? Why is he here? Going alone on a Chrysalis vessel packed with armed troops doesn't sound like him at all.

"Copy that," said David "We'll bring her in."

* * *

I go outside the outdoor hanger with Alex, Chloe, David, Cayce, and Kristine where we see a dozen troops wearing flight suits and caps or combat gear who have Chronos surrounded. Aiming rifles at each corner that they heard around him. The Admiral and Captain of the Oregon are present as well to investigate Chronos's unannounced entry. Chronos himself has is down on his knees and with his hands placed at the rear of his head.

My group and I step into the ground and I'm able to look at Chronos in the eye as he sees me approaching. Raising his head to stare back at me. Whatever Chronos's game is here, it seems too out of place for him to be here.

"You got who you came here for," said Penske. "Start talking or my men will open fire no matter how immortal you think you are."

"None of you have any reason to trust me, Admiral," said Chronos. "But it is Max who has trusted me. I expect she could vouch for me whatever the circumstances are."

"Is it true, Ms. Caulfield?"

"It's complicated, Admiral," I said. "Please, let me speak to him. Don't do anything unless he does."

Penske waved his hand at Chronos's direction. Allowing me to speak with my enemy of my enemy who I've made my friend.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned Chronos. "These men could've shot you down without hesitation."

"I have survived far worse encounters than those who spend their lives taking others by the barrels of their guns. I have come to make due on my word, Max. As I've said when we last met. I am here to help your fight against Ares. No more. No less."

"I'm not so sure you are," said Penske.

"Neither was Max when we saw each other again. I understand you've deemed me responsible for the incident in Portland but I am not. I also understand you have the Eternium on board. Which isn't what you believe it is."

"Explain then what it is."

"Eternium is not simply a rare elemental entity. It is a matrix that acknowledges every life form born on your world who could be affected by my grandson's efforts."

"I think we figured that part out already," said Alex.

"It is also an element Ares wanted to monitor the world as he proclaims to remake it. I have come here to protect it by order of the Sisters of Fate as no one else can. And to find a place to meditate on a plan the traveler will need to win the war."

"And why should we believe you as Max somehow does?"

"Because we now have a common enemy. That is my final word."

"Admiral, I am not letting this monstrosity on my ship," said the Captain. "Especially with refugees on board! We've seen what he's done to Portland!"

"Max, this seems too good to be true and you know it," said Chloe. "After all he's done to you, how can you consider thinking he'd let you have that shard hang around your neck for keeps? We shouldn't let him be here! For my mom's sake, David's sake, and my sake!"

"Ms. Caulfield, just say the word," said Penske. "And I'll fathom letting him on or off the Oregon as you see fit."

**X/SQUARE/LM – TRUST CHRONOS**

**B/CIRCLE/RM – UNTRUST CHRONOS**

"Let him on, Admiral," I said. "It was never Chronos who orchestrated Portland. Ares started Triple 4 and stayed back to watch while Chronos was his puppet. You don't have to believe him but believe me if you can."

Penske put his hand over his eyes in disbelief. Everyone should be impressed by my reasons to trust Chronos but now isn't the time to reopen old wounds. Now is the time to sow them up and fight through them.

"Restrain the prisoner," ordered Penske. "Put him on the detention deck in holding. Don't let him out of your sight."

"Yes, sir," said a troop.

"Don't get too, cozy," said Penske to Chronos. "If you don't give us what you say you are, there will be consequences you won't enjoy."

* * *

They had locked Chronos inside an interrogation chamber on the detention deck. Bound to a gurney with cufflinks to strain him from his wrist, ankles, and neck. There were guards in the room securing Chronos standing guard next to each corner inside. I was staring at Chronos through a glass wall outside of the room. Where Alex, Chloe, Rachel, and David were with me as well. Debating about what we should happen to Chronos and if I was right to trust.

"I don't believe for one bit the Admiral let you decide to let this megalomaniac who helped Crosby destroy half of Portland on this ship," said Rachel.

"And yet here we are," said Chloe. "With that megalomaniac who helped that other megalomaniac try to kill us and turn Portland into a state-of-emergency zone."

"What we should be worried about is our plan to take that ark from Ares before the debriefing starts in less than half an hour," said Alex.

"What we should be worried about is why in the hell would you and your cousin trust Chronos of all people?" David asked. "Whatever plan you think you're gonna spit out in that war room better be a good one."

"And it will, David," assured Alex. "No one's asking you to trust the almighty god of time here. But I am asking you to trust us if you can."

"It just doesn't make any sense," said Rachel. "Why would Chronos just out of the blue let you have the Time Shard and help you two? After all that he did in Portland? Forty-thousand lives lost because of his and Crosby's ego? Max, you there with Alex when he gave you that shard. Tell me, just give us one good reason Chronos should be trusted?"

"I'll give you three good ones," I said. "One, we're desperate. Two, no Time Shard means no ark. Three, Chronos directly told Alex and I that it was never himself who started Triple 4. It was Ares who constructed it. He's the one who had influenced Chronos and Crosby to do his bidding and unleash Elysium into our world. He likely influenced Sean Prescott, Alexei Ranikov, and the rest of Neo-Chrysalis with them. As he's now influencing Joanna Prescott, Alkaline, the Dark Order, and the Continuum Defense Front. Don't know how. Don't really care. But since Portland was never Chronos's fault, that is why I made a deal with him to take the shard and let him take control of it should he have to."

"And why do you get to control that shard and nobody else can?" Rachel asked.

"Because I'm a traveler. I have the power I've had for four years in experience and I will protect this shard to my dying breath if I have to! That is why he only let me take control."

"Speaking of control," said Alex. "Why is the shard glowing like that?"

I look down to see the glowing green on my chest. I pick it up with my two fingers while it was still worn around my neck.

"Commander Madsen! Chronos is onto something!" The guard said through the intercom. "Get in here now!"

The five of us rush inside and see Chonos retrained to his gurney twitching like a wooden puppet while the guards had their rifles trained on him. There was this green essence shroud around his body from head to toe. Twitching his head and arms left and right. Understandably, it could explain the shard glowing. I hustle towards to try and get him under control.

I snap his name out loud a couple of times until Chronos then snap out of it and take a breath. He looks at me catching his breath and panting.

"Chronos what were you doing?!" I bickered.

"I don't know what you just did," said David. "But I'd answer her question right now!"

David aimed his pistol at Chronos. Chronos spoke up.

"I had ventured forward in time," he answered. "To foreknow every last future, possibility, and outcome to win the war."

"How many did you see?" Alex asked.

"Fourteen-million-six-hundred and five concisely."

"How many did we win?"

The god of time himself hesitated to answer at first. Glancing at I the traveler with a troubled smirk. Staring at me like it's the least we'd see each other. At least a second or two later is when we have the answer to my question.

"One."

**Note: It hasn't gone any better in this unprecedented era of COVID-19. But not to be morbid as I know nothing last forever. Not even the virus that has hindered our everyday lives.**

**I've played The Last of Us Part II and I'll be the first to say (if I am) that I enjoyed it better than Part I. You'll probably disagree with me if you played it but I don't care. For reasons why I will remain silent for spoiler's sake. There's always something to occupy ourselves indoors safe from this pandemic including wrapping up this story. I've also started my second playthrough of TLOU2 and I'm also replaying the Assassin's Creed Ezio Trilogy on the Ezio Collection with my playthrough of Assassin's Creed Odyssey complete before the release of Assassin's Creed Valhalla and replaying the Halo games on the Master Chief Collection before the release of Halo Infinite. Still more I like to do in my free time under quarantine than writing this story but patience is indeed a virtue. Which we're all gonna need to survive C19.**

**Until next time, stay tuned, stay safe, stay indoors, and stay golden!**


	16. The War Plan

Chapter 16 The War Plan

Max

July 23rd, 2017

4:40 PM

USCC Oregon

"It's been a tragic couple of weeks for us all," said Penske. "But in unprecedented times like these, we will always prevail. We may have lost Seattle. We may have lost San Francisco. We may have lost Beirut. But thanks to Caulfield, her team, and their independent endeavors, we now have all the answers we've been searching for since this war started. Commander Madsen, over you."

The debriefing had begun with me, the admiral, Captain Harvest, Secretary Mattis, and David at the forefront. Valor Team, Chloe, Rachel, Alex, and Bryan all sat down in the debriefing chamber with the rest of the crowd paying attention to the final orders of their final mission to end the war at ground zero. That is Meridian Prime. David spoke up first and showed everyone the details projected on the holo-table.

"It would seem according to Max's intel," he began. "ConDef's plan all along was to obtain what Caulfield describes at the Eternity Shards for their leaders. Elias Alkaline and Joanna Prescott were never the true benefactors behind this. It was Ares that had been the head of the snake overlooking their actions. With the rest of his followers who became ConDef themselves. From Seattle to Beirut, it's all connected Ares's machinations."

David projected a map of Meridian Prime. Presenting the layout of all ConDef and Dark Order activities.

"Our recon teams have mapped out all activity relating to ConDef and the Dark Order," he continued. "Commander Welch, over you."

A soldier from the recon teams was speaking under communications.

"Thanks, Commander Madsen," said the commander named Welch. "If our reconnaissance is accurate, ConDef has been busier than ever on this island. They appear to be making a base of operations in some old colony called New Exodus. We also have intel that some ConDef teams are digging underground a strange mountain for some machinery we don't know the nature of."

"That machinery, Commander," said Penske. "Is what we can assume is what Ms. Caulfield calls the Ark of Genesis."

"Thanks, Admiral. Perhaps that girl can be useful to us after all."

The comms were cut and the debriefing went on.

"Caulfield, I think it's your turn to discuss whatever plan you have rehearsed for everyone," said Penske.

I cleared my throat. Still nervous about how well I'll perform in front of the troops who look amused to see a young adult come up with a plan. Here goes nothing.

"Thanks, Admiral," I said. "I can assume I need no introduction for you all and most of you have heard a lot about me over the years since my trial and Triple 4. But as of now, its time you all understood how this all ends. Over the three weeks, my team and I have been traveling from Vancouver to Meridian Prime to understand what Ares is up to. Ares has five elemental shards known as Eternity Shards. One of them I have with me in my possession. He gets this one and its all over for us. He'll also need this."

I pull the Eon Codex out of my pocket to show everyone.

"This here is called the Eon Codex. He'll need this and the other shards to activate the Ark of Genesis. Should he succeed, we not only lose this war, but we also lose half the people living in this world. Everyone you care about, every one of your friends and family, everyone you know and love, will be gone forever. Maybe even yourselves alone will be lost as well. Ares believes that killing half the population will alleviate the wants and needs of many reduced to the wants and needs of few. A goal we'll never agree to even if he does away with it. We can all prevent that if we stick to this one plan and one plan only. David."

David starts highlighting the plan on the map of Meridian projected on the war table and starts discussing my plan to begin the final assault on Meridian Prime. Using the holo-table projecting the map of the island.

"Chronos and Max have developed a plan to keep ConDef occupied and prevent Ares's endgame," said David. "We will have troops on the frontlines entering from the beach and into enemy territory. Then we will have air support take care of any sentries ConDef has defended the island for us to push forward. Our main priority is to fight our way towards Mount Genesis. Which will be our gateway to an underground city built underneath the island called High Providence. Where we will find the so-called Ark of Genesis to end the war as Caulfield says. Even if not many of us make there, what imperatively matters is that our time-bending friend does."

David and I step aside and let Admiral Penske step in front of the crowd to give his final speech before the final battle of Meridian Prime. The Admiral himself cleared his throat before speaking.

"I know the lot of you aren't so confident in Madsen and Caulfield's plan and the lot of you may not agree to it," he began. "But here's one thing the lot of us can all agree on. This war is not what we once thought to be. This war started with a myth. A myth that soon became a nightmare. A nightmare comes true. And that nightmare is not Elias Alkaline. Not Johanna Prescott. But Ares the god of war. In the beginning, it started on a day of independence. A day that soon subverted that independence into an all-out war between the Chrysalis Corps and the Continuum Defense Front. Since then, we have fought for our lives, our pals, our families. In the events between Seattle and now, one brave time-power young woman chose to do the impossible and alter the tide."

So far, so good with the speech, Admiral.

"Know this before you all step into that battlefield that may be your last. Maxine Emily Caulfield shall be your icon of hope to ending this conflict once and for all. Together, we shall secure our sovereignty of balance that shall oppose Ares's to the bitter end. After all that we've endured, after all that we've suffered, Chrysalis is not yet lost. Max is not yet lost. We are not yet lost. There and back again."

"There and back again," repeated the crowd.

"He's pretty good for an admiral," said Alex. "Away with words he is."

"This debriefing is adjourned," said Penske.

**Note: It might go without saying, but I have many reasons I've put this short chapter on this much of a hiatus. A, back in college again in the safest way possible. B, trying out games I've never played before such as Crysis, FEAR, Homefront, etc. C, catching up on new games such as Ghost of Tsushima and Marvel's Avengers. D, catching up on the 007 franchise from Sean Connery to Daniel Craig. The list is infinite.**

**Made this chapter as short as possible since I didn't know how else to end it. However, the best news I can offer is that I'm only a few more chapters short of this penultimate installment! With that said, you all stay safe out there in this worldwide pandemic, and until next time, stay tuned and golden!**


End file.
